Naruto:Sekirei Chronicles
by Juubi no ookami
Summary: Naruto the immortal ninja travels the world for two thousand years only to return to the place where it all started and find that he has been thrown in a game that will decide the fate of Japan and the entire world.
1. meeting number 88

Naruto Sekirei chronicles chapter 1

Hello to everyone you have decided to read this story. This is the third story I have ever started and like the other two it will be crossover.

Now take into account that this story will be a harem one by nature so if you're not comfortable with this then you should keep in mind that you don't have to read it.

"Human speech"

"Demon speech"

Chapter 1 Meeting number 88

"Finally I have arrived here in Shinto Teito." said Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the city bus he was riding and just enter the city limit.

The Daiyokai who had lived for thousands of years, had the appearance of and twenty-one year old male with blonde hair that was about shoulder length and had two jaw length bangs framing his face.

He had eyes that were a cerulean blue and seemed to shine as the rays of the sun beamed of them.

On both sides of his cheeks there were six scar-like birthmarks that looked similar to whiskers that you would normally find on a fox that ran horizontally across each cheek.

This little added features to his already bishounen appearance caused Naruto to be well sought out for by women everywhere he went.

Naruto wore a pair of black jeans and black boots, along with a white t-shirt that was very formfitting, allowing him to show off his pecks and washboard abs.

Over the t-shirt he wears a black modified version of his old sage coat that reached down to the back of his legs past where his knees were and had an orange flame pattern on the hemline.

Naruto was also sporting black fingerless gloves with a metal plate woven on each that had his old village's leaf symbol.

Naruto also wore his old ninja headband that also had the leaf symbol on it that was woven into a black cloth tied to his forehead.

To all those that look at him they would assume that he was an American because of the eye and hair color.

What had other people's attention mostly the women however, were his whisker-like scars that he gained when he was born due to his mother.

In short to other people he had a unique appearance that was different from other Japanese citizens.

'I've finally returned to the country were my mother give birth to me over three thousand years ago.' The Daiyokai thought with a smile on his face.

After not setting foot in this place for centuries, it feels good to be home.'

(Thirty minutes later)

"Ah man all these tall buildings make me wish I had decided to travel the old fashion ninja way." Naruto exclaimed as he got off the bus he had rode into the city and started walking and looking at everything around him.

Seriously the people of this day and age would never know how awesome it felt to glide through the air, the wind rushing past you is a worthwhile experience.

"Let's see where I need to go to find the nearest bank and then I will need to find a nice hotel to stay at for the night and maybe I should see if there will be any small business that will be "willing" to be bought out.

You see throughout the years Naruto traveled the world making a name for himself as a world famous chef and an author of a novel that was sweeping each nation and loved by adult men all over the world for centuries.

'Ero-Sennin you old pervert rest in peace in heaven unless you groped Kami-sama then I pray she shows you mercy' Naruto thought as he smiled as he remember the days when he was a ninja three thousand years ago.

'I wonder how old I really am now; I know that I properly should leave it alone since I lost track about a thousand years ago… or maybe it was two thousand years ago.' Naruto mused.

His thoughts were interrupted as a teenage boy bumped into him making the other boy fall down. "Hey kid you alright down there?" Naruto asked the boy as he offered his hand to help the boy up.

"Yeah sorry for that I wasn't looking were I was going because I was spacing out." The boy said as he started to brush his clothes off he extended his hand in order for a handshake.

"My name is Minato Sahashi and I am and 19 years old". Minato said as he and Naruto shook hands.

"So the boy name is Minato huh." Naruto thought with an amused grin his face.

"It's nice to meet you Minato-san my name is Naruto Namikaze, I am twenty-one years old and this is my first time in this part of Japan." Naruto said while offering one of his friendly grins.

"Nice name you got there what does it mean, it sounds like it's different from the one that means fishcake?" Minato asked.

"You are the first person to ask that before just assuming it met meant a ramen topping, it means Maelstrom." Naruto explained getting a nod from him.

"Hey Minato since I'm new around here how about you show me around here." Naruto suggested.

I'll even pay you top dollar an hour plus a bonus if you can tell me about the women of this city." Naruto explained as he pulled out an overstuffed wallet that had a nine-tailed fox picture on the front of it, then he handed it to Minato.

When Minato was handed the wallet and opened it his mouth dropped open and his eyes was almost open wide enough to allow his eyes to fall out.

Coming back to reality Minato nodded his head then pocketed the money and motioning Naruto to follow him.

Two hours later

Naruto and Minato have been walking down the street making light conversation.

"So you are a world renowned chef that has travel around the world and the author of the Icha-Icha Paradise series?" Minato asked amazed by Naruto's accomplishments.

"That's right, I came here to start my restaurants in this city as well I have an interview with an old restaurant owner that is ready to retire after the next few months." Naruto explained as Minato looked at Naruto with new found respect.

"So Minato would you- but Naruto was interrupted by a news report on the screen that was attached connected to a building.

"And in other news Hiroto Minaka, President of MBI the largest conglomerate has just bought up eighty percent of all Shinto Teito stocks." This news startled Naruto and Minato as they wondered why this Minaka person would by eighty percent of the city.

'I can tell that the douche-bag is up to no good, that grin of his reminds me way to much of that bastard Kabuto I wonder what he is up to' Naruto thought as he and Minato stop listening to the screen.

"Man why would that guy buy half the city?" Minato asked as he and Naruto walked on.

"I'm not sure but, whatever the reason it's giving me a bad vibe." Naruto told Minato who felt the same way.

As they started to talk about the girls that they had seen walking around the city a shadow blocked the sun from shining down on them.

"Ah get out of our way please"

"What the- but Minato was cut off as a body fell on top of him and another was caught by Naruto with her straddling his face as he just stood there using his arms to keep her up on his shoulders.

'Well this is a pleasant surprise Kami-chan must really love me today' Naruto thought as he helped the girl down. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked has he set her on her feet.

"Oh yes I'm fine I just should have known that building was a little too high to try jumping off of…" The girl mumbled as she looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

Now that Naruto had the chance to actually see more than just her panties he could see that the teenage girl was very pleasing to the eye.

She was a fair-skinned young woman of average height with a very developed and curvaceous body.

She had brown eyes and brown hair that was tied back by a pink ribbon where the length of the hair reaches her hips.

The short strands surround her head in the hime-style and single antenna-like strands of hair that hangs just above her head. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest.

Her normal attire consists of a white gi with a red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by miko with the addition of a red thigh-length skirt, ankle-high brown boots, and thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red fingerless combat gloves

'If I had to guess I would say she is 161 cm weights less than 50 kilograms and her B.W.H is a ninety-seven, fifty-eight' and ninety-one oh yes this is truly a blessing' Naruto thought.

Bringing his attention to her face that was way too cute and innocent, the kind of face that could have any man wrapped around her fingers, Naruto for the first time in two thousand years found himself very attracted to a girl.

"Yes I am alright… I think" the girl said as an afterthought while placing her right index finger to her chin. (KAWAII!)

"Thank you so very much my name is Musubi." The girl said as she gave Naruto one of the most heartwarming smiles he had ever seen since Hinata and Hanabi passed away centuries ago.

"I'm very sorry I fell on top of you, are you hurt mister" the girl that had fallen on top of Minato asked the boy as she offered him a hand and smiled at him causing the boy blush.

'She is so cute.' Minato thought as she helped him up onto his feet.

Ikki was a tall Sekirei with short black hair. She was wearing bloomers and a Chinese style green shirt. She has a big 19 tattooed on the left pants leg.

"Hi my name is Ikki" and thank you for catching me, it was a very long drop." the girl said as she bowed to Minato. The boy scratched the bad of his head and offered the girl a kind smile.

"My name is Minato and it was no big deal Ikki-chan." Minato said.

Just then Naruto's sixth sense kicked in as the girls seem to also get the same feeling.

"Watch out!" Musubi shouted as she try to grab Naruto only for her to miss as he moved behind her then picked her up bridle style.

He then jump high into the air avoiding a blast of electricity and sighed in relief when he saw that the other girl Ikki had gotten Minato out of the way.

Looking up to where the electric blast had come from only to see two more beautiful women at there-likely twins from what he could see- and are they wearing bondage outfits.

'Please don't tell me these two girls that fell on us are escape bondage victims and were did that lightning come from.' Naruto and Minato thought with sweat droplets rolling down their foreheads.

"Hey did you see that sis, that boy just jump high in the air to avoid our attack." the girl on the left said has her and her sister both allowed the electricity they blasted earlier spark off their finger tips.

'No way! They shoot lightning from their fingers… that's not normal and why are they chasing Ikki and Musubi.' Minato thought as he stands there while subconsciously holding Ikki in his arm, hoping to protect her from the lightning.

"You can run but we won't let you escape!" the S&M sisters shouted as they both jumped down to stand in front of Naruto, Musubi, Minato and Ikki.

"We are not letting you to away, so just give up and fight us already!" the electricity began to grow as they were preparing to unleash the next attack.

'Oh this sucks and just when I thought I was going to have an awesome day.' Naruto thought as he stood in front of them while letting a sigh escape his mouth.

"You there… bondage twins what do you think you are doing shooting lightning at other people, you could have hurt these beautiful young girls and other innocent bystanders." Naruto said as he moved Musubi to stand behind him.

"No we can't fight you two… until we find our Ashikabi." Ikki said as Minato pulled her over to Naruto and Musubi.

"It an unfair fight since you to have masters and we have yet to emerged." Ikki said with an irritated look on her face.

'What are they talking about what's this about masters, Ashikabi and emerging they are spouting on about, this is the weirdest day of my life, it's just too much. Minato thought as his head started aching.

"Now you see I can't allow that girls so here's an idea, how about we talk this over and try to come to a solution that's better than fighting." Naruto suggests.

He then began leaking out killing intent that was enough to alarm the two lighting babes and freak Minato out while Musubi looked to Naruto in wonder and Ikki began trembling at the feeling she got from being too close to him.

'What's this I feeling, why do I feel like am in danger by just being within ten feet of him… how can that be no human should be able to make me feel like this just who is he?' was the thoughts that ran though the two lighting sisters thought.

Shaking off the feeling of dread as they refused to believe a human could install so much fear into them.

"Yeah right as if a human could make us do anything" the two girls yelled as they shot out a huge blast.

Musubi grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand and tried to drag him with her while she made a break for it but, Naruto held her still as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing? you have to get away from here or they will kill you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Musubi exclaimed as she tried dragging him but he didn't move even an inch.

Ikki seeing the blast closing in on them wrapped her arms around Minato and dove to the side in order to avoid it and covered Minato with her body in order to protect him.

When the blast hit where Naruto and Musubi were the twins grinned at the thought that they had roosted them with that attack.

"You see now it's all over for you just as we said now that's one down and one more to go." The twin with the bigger bust said as she and her sister smirked and waits until there attack died down.

Ikki watch in horror as the blast had hit where Musubi and that blonde haired boy was and she sat up off of Minato.

Minato could only think about their supposed charred bodies and started to feel sick.

"Not bad I haven't been hit with a light attack in years and I have to say that packed quite a punch though I've had worse." the voice of the one person that they thought would have died from that attack just now said.

Once the electricity was gone and the smoke had cleared there stood Naruto and Musubi with the latter looking confused, wondering how they were not injured by the attack.

Naruto however just stood there with his eyes closed as he allowed all those around him graze at him in awe then slowly he opened his eyes.

Musubi, Ikki, Minato, and the lightning babes felt a chill run down their spines has they notice that his eyes had changed into something that would give all of them nightmares.

Well except for Musubi as she just felt awestricken by the power that seemed to roll off Naruto and also radiate from his eyes.

"Now that's wasn't nice at all, (Sigh) it looks like I'm going to have to teach you girls a lesson." Naruto said as he went through a chain of hand signs.

'Thank god for the eye of the Jūbi though I still can't come up with a name for it yet but, at least thanks to shadow clones these eyes and my complete control of chakra I can do this jutsu.

"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu." Naruto said catching the twins in a world that brings their greatest fears to life.

Because of the eyes Naruto gained from the Jūbi those that were not his target were not affected by the Genjutsu at all but if he wanted them to he could show them what the twins were seeing.

"As you three can see I have trapped them in an Illusion so now I believe it's time we go Naruto said as he grabbed Musubi, Minato, and created a clone to grab Ikki then jumped to the nearest building and began building hopping far away from the twins and out of danger.

End

So that's the end of the first chapter so tell me how you like it

As you can see I've mix in some new elements to the story and while so things stay the same other parts will be different as I plan on making this story more interesting.

So review and stay tuned for more

Juubi out


	2. Awakening and the Broken number

**Naruto: Sekirei chronicles Chapter 2 **

Hello to everyone you have decided to read this story. This is the third story I have ever started and like the other two it will be crossover.

Now take into account that this story will be a harem one by nature so if you're not comfortable with this then you should keep in mind that you don't have to read it.

"Human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

Chapter 2 Awakening and the Broken Number

"Well, here we are girls," Naruto said as he ushered the two girls and the clone that was carrying an unconscious Minato into a hotel suite that he had decided they would to stay at. Ikki and Musubi both look in awe at the huge room that Naruto had paid for them to stay at for the night.

The room they would stay the night in was as big as three normal rooms. It had three separate full size beds that were parallel to each other and lay by the far wall of the room.

There was a full size bathroom to the left with a bathtub and a separate shower, to the right there was a huge HD plasma widescreen T.V. and the huge window with a great view of the city.

"Oh my god this place is fantastic, you could actually afford this place?" Ikki asked Naruto who had just placed the knocked out Minato on one of the beds. "Yeah it didn't cost that much and plus we need the room," Naruto explained to her as he pulled out a scroll that seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"What is it Naruto-san?" Musubi asked as she followed him when he went to stand in front of the TV. Ikki had claimed on to the bed that Minato was resting on and placed his head on her lap, she begin to stroke his hair as she studied the boy.

"Hey Musubi, would you like to see a trick," Naruto asked as he place the scroll on the floor and opened it. "A trick what kind of trick?" she asked with a curious look on her beautiful face.

Looking at the face she was making Naruto felt his heart rate increased. 'Wow she is just so beautiful, maybe I should try to have a relationship since it has been three thousand years' Naruto thought as he bit into his thumb drawing blood, "Ok now watch this" Naruto said as he swiped the blood on the scroll.

There was a poof of smoke and a table appeared with enough food to feed ten people. Musubi had stars in her eyes as she stared at the food. "Wow Naruto your amazing look at all this food," Musubi exclaimed making Naruto smile at the overexcited girl.

"Well don't just sit there staring, go ahead and dig in Musubi." Musubi nods her head eagerly when Naruto give the go ahead and then turned back to the food that lay before her.

"This is so amazing Curry with rice, Stake drizzled with steak sauce and chicken with a sweat smell to it," Musubi exclaimed as she chose those to start with. She took a bite of the curry with rice and tears of joy spilled from her eyes.

"Hey are you alright Musubi, is the curry of life to hot for you," Naruto asked. 'I hope not because it is really just a better tasting version of the original of my time' Naruto thought as he thought about that horrible experience on a mission he took with Lee, Tenten and Neji all those years ago.

"Thank you so much Naruto," Musubi said as she crawled over to Naruto. "You are such a nice person, not only did you take me and Ikki in put you offer us food to," She said as her eyes grew large giving her a puppy dog look, which was one of Naruto's only remaining weaknesses.

"No it's quite alright, you can have as much as you want," Naruto said as he went to grab some of the food to join Musubi.

Musubi stopped him by grabbing his hand then bringing it to rest it on her left breast. Naruto stared at his hand on her breast then he looked up into Musubi's eyes.

Naruto you are so kind, warm and giving, I wish you were my Ashikabi," Musubi said as a huge blush spread across her cheeks and she moved closer to Naruto. Hearing that title seemed to spark his curiosity, he had never once come across that particular word in his outrageously long lifetime.

"Ashikabi what is an Ashikabi and what is their role exactly?" Naruto asked Musubi as this subject interested him and knowing his luck, it would explain why those two lightening S&M girls were chasing Musubi and Ikki.

"Hey why take a walk and you can tell me all about what an Ashikabi is and about what you and those girls are," Naruto said. "I can tell that you are not humans by the core of energy that resides within your soul.

Hearing this Musubi was once again amazed by something Naruto had did, she never thought that a human that has never heard of a Sekirei or met one in person before now to have the ability to sense the feeling of her Tama or Sekirei soul with ease.

"Musubi come on lets go so we can also be back before it gets late alright," Naruto said as he held out his hand for Musubi to take it. Musubi's heart skipped a beat and her face heated up as she took his hand.

They both walk hand and hand out of the apartment leaving a note for Ikki and Minato telling them that they went for a walk and they would be back with Groceries before dinner.

Naruto and Musubi walked down the hall heading to the elevator taking it down to the bottom floor and walking out the door telling the desk worker they would be back by dinner time and went on their way.

(Back in the sweet)

Minato awoken to find that he was laying in a bed with his head on someone's lap. Looking up at the persons face he thought the she look familiar.

Then he remembered what happened earlier that day making him try to lift his head only for her breast to get in his way.

'Oh god her boobs are huge and soft' he thought as is nose started to bleed. Then his thought process began to catch up with what was going on, he suddenly lets out a yell as blood started to gush from his nose waking Ikki in the process.

"Mm what's going on here, I was having a nice dream to and I really hate it when people wake me you" Ikki grumbled to herself while she rubbed the sleep form here eyes.

Drip, drip…. Splash this sound seemed to get her attention as she opened her eyes then look to where the sound came from only to see a pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh my god Minato" Ikki exclaimed as she spotted Minato on the floor holding his nose while the blood continued to flow out and he started to go pale.

(After stopping the flow of blood and cleaning up the mess)

"I'm so sorry Minato, it's just that when I saw you peacefully sleeping after that little ordeal a feeling I had made me want to be closer to you," Ikki explained to Minato making him blush at how blunt she was and how good it made him feel.

"It's alright really I'm fine there's no need to be sorry I just wasn't expecting someone as beautiful as you trying to comfort me" Minato said as he tried to fight down the blush that was on his cheeks.

Ikki, seeing the blush on his face seemed to have an effect on her as she started to blush as well. Minato seemed to have this special something about him that attracted her to him.

'Just by looking at him, I can tell he is a kind person by nature and that he would never take advantage of me and the fact that he thinks I am beautiful' she thought as her face turned a bright red and she started to giggle to herself.

"So um what happened to Naruto and Musubi," he asked her as he finally got his blush to die down and kept his eyes from wondering to her chest.

"Oh yes I had almost forgot, it seems that Naruto left us a note right on the desk over there you should read it," Ikki told him as he grabbed it and read it.

"It says that they will be back with food by dinner time and it's already six pm so they should be back soon," Minato explained to Ikki getting a nod of understanding from her.

"Hey Minato," Ikki suddenly calls out getting his attention. "Can we talk, because there are something's that you need to know while we are together," number nineteen asked.

This information made Minato think about the two bondage twins that had lightening shooting out of their fingers. "Yeah I would like to know why they were able to shoot lightening out of here hands and why they were chasing you."

(Back to Naruto and Musubi)

We find the immortal ninja and number 88 coming out of a grocery store with food for dinner. Naruto and Musubi walking down the street to where the hotel they were staying in was.

"So let me see if I get this straight you, Ikki and those two S&M sisters are beings with unique powers called a Sekirei," Naruto said getting a nod from Musubi.

"And you and Ikki are in search for the one person who is suppose to be your Ashikabi, the one who you must fight for," he said getting another nod.

"There are one hundred and eight different Sekirei all with unique abilities and personalities that no two Sekirei share am I right so far?"

"That's right so what do you think about the situation we're in Naruto," Musubi asked though she had some doubt on what Naruto would do, but she tried not letting it show.

"Well I think that things will be get interesting real soon look over there Musubi," Naruto said as he pointed to a girl who was sitting on a bench in a blood soaked doctors coat.

"She's a Sekirei Naruto and she looks hurt we should try to help her," Musubi said as she as they both made their way over to the girl.

"Hey are you ok Miss, why you are sitting here by yourself and covered in blood," Naruto asked as he and Musubi stood in front of the women.

"I am broken and unwanted I can't be winged by an Ashikabi so I am all alone and don't have a home," The girl said to them.

Oh that's so sad and now that I see were your Sekirei symbol is I can tell that you are what we call a broken number, the one Sekirei who can never be winged by an Ashikabi. Musubi said with a sad look on her face because of her siblings curse.

Hearing this from the women remained Naruto of the past when he first met Zabuza and Haku when he went on his first mission outside of his home village.

"I realized the most painful thing… That in this world… my existence was not needed." Akitsu says, her tone devoid of emotion and the look in her eyes were filled with such sorrow that it was staring to remind Naruto of even more bad memories from his childhood.

"Can you understand? Not having a dream…, not being needed by anyone… The pain of merely being alive," Haku had said to Naruto on that day that had given Naruto his resolve.

"Yes I do know that feeling, I know it all too well, Naruto says out loud, which seemed to grab both Musubi's and Akitsu's attention. 'Which is why I feel compelled to help her' the demon thought.

"Well how would you like to come with us and we will give you a home," Naruto told her as he offered to help her up. The women looked into Naruto and Musubi's eyes looking for any deceit but, all she found was the willingness to help a person in need shine through both of their eyes down to their very souls.

"Hey your two steps away from the Sekirei she will be mine," came a voice that Naruto knew belonged to a spoiled rich brat.

When Naruto, Musubi and Akitsu turned to the source the saw a boy surrounded two people who Naruto guessed were other Sekirei.

"What do you mean by she is yours brat, last time I checked Sekirei get to choose who their Ashikabi is and you are not supposed to force them to awaken" Naruto exclaimed getting the broken Sekirei and Musubi to look at him in admiration.

Oh really well sorry to tell you this but when I want something I take it and crushed all who stands in my way, I am Hayato Mikogami also known as the Ashikabi of the South," the boy said as he stepped into the light since it became pitch black.

Mikogami is a fifteen year old boy with a slim frame and is of average height. He has brown hair and is wearing a white formal suit usually worn by wealthy people of this time.

I am Naruto Namikaze the black wolf and the protector of those in need and that includes Sekirei and I can tell you this if you value the lives of your Sekirei then you will leave this place," Naruto said as he released Killing intent into the air and his eyes bled red.

"Hayato be careful this guy is strong and I can tell he is not a Sekirei," the Male Sekirei holding a sword that stood next to Mikogami said.

"What are you serious Mutsu, but he is just a human isn't he," Mikogami asked surprised, the man who stood in his way seemed to worry Mutsu who was one of the original five.

"No I can tell he is not, so do not underestimate him I am Sekirei number five Mutsu and I shall be your opponent," the former discipline squad member says.

"Well then I will take on that little wench over there," said the female Sekirei who came with the South's Ashikabi and also carried a scythe "Hi there I'm number forty three Yomi," the girl said as she leered at Musubi with a perverted look in her eyes.

"Um Naruto I can't fight yet," Musubi said getting everyone's attention. "Oh I see you haven't winged this one yet, oh well that means one more to add to my collection," Mikogami exclaimed in an excited voice.

Mutsu ran passed Naruto and made to grab Musubi only to get slapped back by a powerful blow that came out of nowhere.

Mikogami and Yomi both gasped at what had happened while the broken number and Musubi's eyes widened in disbelief.

Naruto who now stood in front of Musubi looked deep into her eyes showing her his determination to protect and what he intended to do with her if she wanted.

"Musubi will you become my Sekirei," Naruto asked Musubi. "I'm thankful that you fell into my arms today and from now until the end of days, I will never leave your side."

When she heard Naruto say this, Musubi's cheeks started to heat up and her heart started to race so fast that she thought it would burst out of here chest.

Musubi reached out with her hands placing them on Naruto's cheeks. She then pulled his face down to hers as her eyes began to close. Naruto pulled Musubi's body close until she was pressed up against him while he held on to her waist.

When their lips met Naruto and Musubi felt a powerful connection between them. The crest that symbolizes a winged Sekirei appeared on the back of her neck and wings made of what Naruto realized was a light based energy that was pink in color grow from her back.

Musubi let out a moan of pleasure as she held her chest when the wings grew in size and they seemed to mesmerize everyone there. Then a vision of another woman who looked just like Musubi but had a small chest and a more mature look appeared but only Naruto saw it.

'This warm feeling that spreads though out my body, is it the love of my Ashikabi and the power he wields' were the thoughts that ran though her head.

"By the fist of my contract, all of my Ashikabi's perils shall be Shattered" Musubi prayed as her power sky rocketed since she pulled most of it from Naruto's endless pool of energy. Musubi then took a fighting stance as a determined look appeared on her face as she continued to smile at her opponent.

Naruto feeling the pull on his chakra and seeing the power output Musubi emitted being on par with a mid chunin from his ninja days decided to allow her to fight this time but he also unleashed high jounin level chakra output freaking out Mikogami and Yomi who became scared of him and the overwhelming power he had.

Mutsu seeing that they had already lost the match without a fight knowing that he was only stronger than number 88 and he would be killed by this man decided to retreat.

"I see that we have already lost this match we will take our leave, I apologize for my Ashikabi's behavior," Mutsu said as he appeared by Mikogami lifting him up onto his shoulders who was shaking in fear.

"Come Yomi we are leaving," he said as he leaped away. Hearing this made Yomi angry as she was in a state of denial about the power output.

"Well I will let you go this time but the next time we meet I will kill you and the bastard Ashikabi of yours," the scythe wielder exclaimed as she leaped after Mutsu and her Ashikabi.

Seeing that Musubi was about to chase after them Naruto held her hand in his as he lead her to Akitsu. Akitsu stare into the blue eyes of the demon before her and then she felt it. Although it was faint, Akitsu knew she felt a reaction towards this man before her and for the first time, she was able to overcome the sorrow within her heart.

"Well now that we are alone will you come with us Miss?" Naruto asked as he held her hand in his other hand. Seeing the gentleness that he saw showing to her and also feeling the power the man displayed she made her decision.

"My name is Akitsu and I realize you Naruto Namikaze as my Ashikabi, the one man I will serve until the day I die" the woman now known as Akitsu proclaimed as she stood up.

Naruto once hearing her say that pulled her into a passionate kiss to seal their contract as Ashikabi and Sekirei and lovers.

As they kissed both Akitsu and Musubi's Sekirei symbols lit up in a bright blue and pink light.

A second Sekirei symbol appeared on the back of Akitsu's neck along with a blue wolf crest with ten tails surrounding it.

The same wolf crest in pink surrounded Musubi's Sekirei crest. Then Akitsu's Sekirei wings grew from her new symbol making her groan out as the feeling of pleasure shot though her body.

When the power die down Akitsu and Musubi both laid their heads on his shoulders as he give them both a smile. "Well I think it's time we get back to the hotel, I'm sure that our friends are waiting for us," Naruto said as held both girls hands.

"Yes, let's head back," Musubi, says hold on to her Ashikabi's hand and began to lead them back to the hotel. Akitsu who held Naruto's' other hand as they walked along with Musubi, for the first time in her life gave a warm smile.

Seeing this Naruto also gave her a smile of his own as they walked hand and hand. 'On the day of my homecoming, that was the day I met Musubi and Akitsu.' Naruto thought

End

Well there you have it; this chapter has been redone so I hope it is more to your liking.

So stay tuned for the next chapter and do not forget to review.

Until next time

Juubi out


	3. Meeting The founder of the Sekirei Plan

Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 3

Hello all my readers out there. Here is the Newest Chapter of My Naruto Sekirei Chronicles.

"Human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

Meeting the founder of the Sekirei Plan

"So Minato what do you think about the situation we find ourselves thrown into," Naruto asked as he Musubi, Minato, Ikki and their in addiction Akitsu who all sat at the table in their hotel room in with the girls wearing their Ashikabi's long T-shirts and panties.

It's was the day after Naruto and Minato both learned about Musubi and Ikki being a race of in super beings called Sekirei and the fact that they were released into their world to look for the one person that would become their Ashikabi or what Naruto decided to call them mates.

"This situation is a lot to stomach in just two days," Minato said.

"I mean just yesterday I was just your average nineteen year old trying to pass is entrance exam, and now I find myself thrown into a battle between beings that can shoot lightening and Ice from their fingers, girls stronger enough punch holes in boulders and seemed to do other things I thought to be impossible."

"Yes I can see how you feel about this and I can tell you that I was some not expecting to find myself in the sort of situation when I decided to come to Shinto," Naruto said as he turned to find that Akitsu and Musubi were quietly listening to the conversation.

So Minato let me ask you this, will you get involved or are you going to try to stay out of this and live a normal life," Naruto asked Minato who was deep in thought.

Seeing the teen so deep thought Ikki began to have her doubts on whether Minato accepting. Naruto on the other hand knew what was really on the boys mind.

"Why me," he mumbled getting the others attention. "Why was I chosen to be an Ashikabi, I'm not what you would call as someone special nor will I be of much help," Minato said as his failures and the fact that he didn't get into college.

"That's not true Minato," Ikki exclaimed getting everyone's undivided attention. "Minato you are a special person, you're kind, considerate of others and I really like you a lot. She said making Minato blush and getting a nod of approval from Naruto.

"Well said Ikki," Musubi said with Akitsu also giving her a nod.

Listen to me Minato because you need to hear this," Naruto said. "You are the type of person that just lacks confides and has an inability to resist pressure," Naruto explained.

"This is probably why you are having a tough time with trying to pass your exams and why you believe you are a failure."

"But if you put your mind to it and give it your all you can accomplish great things in your life" Naruto said getting everyone to look at him in admiration at what said.

"Thanks Naruto and Ikki, you are right about that and I plan to try a lot harder now and I will help you anyway I can Ikki," Minato said.

Hearing Minato's answer and seeing his resolve, Ikki Jump at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him repeatedly on the cheek while chanting thank you over and over again.

"Well I see that you have decided to play the game," said a voice that made Naruto reveal that he had a sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Minato seeing the sword began to freak out while the other three just looked confused by the sword appearing in Naruto's hand.

"Where are you, show yourself right now," Naruto shouted as he looked around as he didn't sense another presences in the room. "Look at the T.V. and you will know."

Naruto, Musubi, Akitsu, Ikki and Minato all turned to the T.V. only to see a bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. The man wore a white suit with white gloves and a white robe over it.

All in all to Naruto and Minato he looked like some weirdo mad scientist. "Oh look it's the Professor" Musubi said getting confused looks from Naruto and Minato on how Musubi knew this man.

"Hey you know this guy Musubi," Naruto asked her as he set his blade down beside him since it seemed that they were safe.

"Yes actually all three of us know this man since he is the man who found us and is the company president," Ikki explained.

"Wait I remember him from when they mentioned a company called M.B.I buying half of Shinto stocks," Naruto said. "Wait that was him" Minato exclaimed.

"If you don't recognize who I am then maybe you should really watch the news more often Minato Sahashi, no wonder you failed the entrance exam for the second time," he man said.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that and my name for that matter as I don't remember ever saying who I was?" Minato asked not liking the situation at all.

"I can tell you right now that I there is nothing in this world that I Hiroto Minaka doesn't know about, even a lot about you Naruto Namikaze," Minaka said making Naruto tighten his grip on the blade by his side.

"So what is it that you know about me Minaka," Naruto said as he stared down at the man in the television. Minaka just grinned and continued on explaining.

"The Sekirei plan that is the name of the game in which you have become a major player in and will take place all around this city," Minaka explained. "Know do you know the rules."

"We already now them thanks to the girls explaining them and so we understand our own roles as well" Naruto said

"Well then it seems that I won't have to explain it to you then and I see that you are a fast learner as well," Minaka said as he started to laugh to himself which pissed of Naruto.

'How can this bastard think that it's nothing more than a game to have these Sekirei fight all around the city' Naruto thought as he listened to the man

"Also this game is a highly confidential project, you can not tell another soul about it so keep your mouth shut or else."

"If we do what will happen?" Minato asked already not liking where this was going and feeling a sense of dread.

"If you do then I will have to send M.B.I representatives to deal with you accordingly so keep that in mind will you," the game master threatened.

"Oh really you think that your goons can do anything then be my guest and I'll send them back to you all beaten and scared," Naruto threatened right back already feeling the need to kill this man.

"Well I see that there is more to you than just a chef's background how interesting, also there is the fact that you somehow winged the broken feather."

Oh well I'm a busy man so I have to go now but I look forward to hearing good things about you to so good bye for now and take care of yourselves Ikki, Akitsu, and Musubi," and with the T.V. screen turned off leaving Naruto and Minato to turn back to the girls who were now waiting to see what would happen next.

"So I guess that it's official then huh," Minato said looking exhausted and just wanting to lie down and call it a day. 'And what makes this even worse is that I last night my manager call telling me that I was evicted because I was late with this months rent and the fact that I never showed up.'

"Well then Musubi and Akitsu I have something's to take care of so we are going into the city then when I get done I will take you shopping for what you need," Naruto explained as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh and Akitsu I know our main objective for you is new clothes because I only have my mother's kimono for you to wear while Musubi will have to were one of my button up shirts and her skirt," He explained then they all heard a knock at the door.

I wonder who that is Minato said as he went to open the door. There standing at the door was a man in a black suit and wearing black shades holding a box in front of him. Then Minato noticed the M.B.I button on his suit and started to panic remembering w hat Minaka said earlier.

The man just places the box into Minato's hand and closes the door leaving Minato to fall to the floor as he sighs in relief that nothing happened but he wondered what was in the box.

I believe that whatever is in the box is something for us Minato so you can relax as M.B.I will not attack you without a reason ok," Ikki explained as she took the box and place it on the bed.

Musubi and Akitsu both walked over and after Musubi opened it they each pulled out a pair of clothes. Musubi and Ikki both had a set of the same clothes they wore the previous day. As for Akitsu she had a Kimono that with chains connected to it, a pair of scandals and a black Obi.

"OK girls first I think you should take a quick shower and then put on your clothes then we will leave," Naruto said getting collective ok from the girls.

"Hold on for a second Aki-chan I would like to talk to you for a minute alright."

"What is it master is there anything I can do for you?" Akitsu asked with her usual emotionless voice as Naruto gave her a warm smile that made her blush.

"I just want to know how you are feeling now that you are with me and the fact that I was able to wing you," Naruto said wanting to make sure his mate was happy.

"I am very grateful that master found me and that He was able to give me the one thing I wanted more than anything and that is to be wing by an Ashikabi.

"Good and you don't have to call me master alright, our relationship is like being married to each other and not master and servant so just call me Naruto-kun ok Aki-chan," Naruto told her making the blush on her cheeks spread.

"Yes as you wish Naruto-kun I will do as you ask and I am happy to be your wife," Akitsu said as a small smile appeared onto her face. Seeing this Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist then used his other hand to guide her face up to his then claimed her lips with his own.

Akitsu's Sekirei symbol flashed and light blue wings sprang from it. Akitsu melted into Naruto's arms when he wrapped the other around her waist and placed her hands on his chest.

She shivered and moaned when Naruto began to suck on her tongue when she licked his bottom lip. Naruto then brought up his left hand and began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing.

"Hey what are you think you are doing," Minato yelled out with a huge blush on his face and blood leaking out of his nose. Looking over to Minato Naruto gave him a sheepish look and he allowed Akitsu to head to the shower.

"Sorry about that Minato but I couldn't help myself so what are you planning to do?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. Deciding to drop the subject just told Naruto what he planned to do.

"I plan to look for me and Ikki a place to live and then start moving my things there," Minato explained.

"Alright and when you are finished make sure to call my cell and Akitsu will answer it alright," Naruto told Minato. "Yeah that sounds like a plan"

"Naruto we are ready to go and let's also get something to eat," Musubi exclaimed as Naruto went to the front door along with Musubi and Akitsu.

(M.B.I. headquarters)

Yes finally the game is beginning to get interesting now I wonder how they play the game and also the one person that was able to wing the broken number is here as well.

"So my little birds go forth and weave a tale of war and love and Namikaze do provide me with great entertainment," Minaka exclaimed as he looked down at the city from M.B.I. headquarters.

"So this is where you were at Minaka we need you for a meeting with the disciplinary squad," Takami the head researcher of M.B.I told the president while she was going over some paper work that she was carrying.

"I see very well lead the way after all as the game master I want to see it unfold and enjoy myself and how about you Takami are you enjoying the game?," Minaka asked trying to get under her skin.

Takami not in the mood to listen to his rants went back into the tower not saying a word to the man as he continued to watch over the city waiting for the battles to begin.

End

Well now finally chapter three is finished and the next Chapter will be on its way.

So read this chapter and review.

See you next time


	4. Number 10's veil and Number 84's hammer

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 4: Number 10's veil and Number 84's hammer**

Naruto made his way out of a building that had been up for sale. The immortal ninja had an appointment with the former owner of the place that he set up prior to his arrival to this city.

"So now that I have that little errand taken care of how about we find a nice restaurant to eat at girls," Naruto said as he walk up to Musubi and Akitsu who had been waiting outside the place for the blond.

"Finally we get to eat so food," Musubi exclaimed as she began pouncing up and down in excitement.

Akitsu looked to Naruto and nodded her head as she walk up to him and grabbed hold of his left arm Musubi walk up to her Ashikabi and sister Sekirei placing Naruto's hand in hers as she stood to the right of Naruto.

"Shall we go then girls, remember that we have other things to take care of after we eat," Naruto said as he led the girls through the city.

(With Minato)

Minato and Ikki were currently walking though the city. They had sent their time looking for a place of residents since they had left the hotel that Naruto along with Musubi and Akitsu stayed at.

"Sigh we look all around the city and not one place would take us in because I am I student who failed the exam and no guarantor, plus the fact that I know I can't call my Okaa-san and ask for a loan," Minato commented in a depress tone and he walked with his head down and was swaying as he walked.

Ikki watched Minato wallow in his depression with a concern look on her face feeling hopeless herself at for not being able to help him.

"I'm sorry I guess this is sort of my fault that I am the reason you couldn't stay at your own apartment."

"Huh… oh don't worry about that, it's not your fault that this happened and I won't blame you Ikki-chan."

Hearing this from her Ashikabi made her blush and she offered the boy a smile happy that she had such a nice Ashikabi.

"Minato-kun Arigatou," Ikki said making Minato blush and rub the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh well lets go on to the next one and try to get finish by night fall, I heard that it will rain to night," Minato exclaimed with a grin of false happiness spread across his face.

Ikki not being able to tell that he was faking because of the fact that she was standing behind him grabbed hold his hand as they continued the quest to find a place to stay.

(Back to Naruto and the girls)

Naruto had just exited the restaurant with Musubi and Akitsu right behind him. Naruto was in a daze with a thoughtful look on his face.

'Oh Kami-sama and I thought I was bad when it comes to ramen, these two girl eat just as much as me and when you combine the amount it's like watching two members of the Akimichi clan at dinner time,' Naruto thought.

Come on Naruto we have to go clothes shopping next," Musubi exclaimed as she pulled on Naruto's left arm since he was way too deep in his thoughts.

'Wait now that I think about it I will be able to use their appetites to try out my new recipes whenever I want, oh man I found the ultimate taste testers,' Naruto thought with a dreamy look on his face.

"Naruto-sama is there something wrong," Akitsu asked as she grabbed onto his shoulders and stood on the tip of her toes to look him deep in the face.

Musubi was practically wrapped around his arm unconsciously rubbing his arm in between her bust.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama," the girls both exclaimed in unison after Naruto didn't respond to them.

"Huh what, oh sorry girls I got lost in thought there's no need to worry," Naruto told the girls as he kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Ok Naruto-kun but hurry up the store is just up ahead," Musubi exclaimed as she began dragging Naruto who had a dumbfound look on his face forgetting that she was stronger than a human and his other hand wrapped around Akitsu pulling her along with them.

As they got to the front glass door Naruto regained his balance lifting Musubi up off the ground in the process then he sat her along with Akitsu down on their feet.

"Well here we are now before we go in I want to let you girls know that you are allowed to pick any three different outfits that you like," Naruto told them one cheerful ok from Musubi and a nod and small almost unnoticeable smile from Akitsu.

'Ok I really need to get her to be a little more talkative one of these days though I won't pressure her about it,' the blond ninja thought while he followed the girls inside.

(Elsewhere in the heart of the city)

"Sorry you little brat but my employer wants all Sekirei to choose their own Ashikabi and not be awakened forcefully," Uzume said as she stood in front of a girl who was on the ground covered in bruises.

Uzume is Sekirei number 10 a well-endowed young women with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her body is well developed with her bust B.W.H. being ninety-five, fifty-seven and ninety.

Uzume's height was 163cm and she were a pink/violet long sleeve shirt that had a golden star on the front and a golden "10" on the back. She also wore Capri jeans and sandals on her feet.

Her opponent was none other than Hayato Mikogami along with his Sekirei no. five Mutsu, no. sixty-five and no. forty-three Yomi.

No. sixty-five Taki is a voluptuous gray hair woman with a huge bust. She wore a skin tight that while covering her bust revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra and her belly button.

Taki and Mutsu I want you two to beat them quickly and make sure you leave no. eighty-four intact, I want her for my collection and failure is not an option.

'Damn this is bad they already beat up no. eighty-four to where she is too scared to fight back since she hasn't emerged and on top of that I haven't either,' Uzume thought as her a white silk appeared becoming a skirt and covering her bust replacing her original clothing.

"Well since you're ready to fight than bring it," Taki said in a cheerful voice as a mist began to seep from the girl. Seeing this Mutsu decided to stay back and watch since he was not needed.

'Not that these girls would ever be a challenge for me' He thought as he watch with little interest in the young Sekirei battle. 'I wish to fight that man that calls himself the black wolf, not only was he faster than a human should be but to be able to knock me Sekirei no. five back with such ease is unheard of and thought to be impossible.'

As those thoughts ran though his head Mikogami was shouting at Taki to hurry up and beat the veiled Sekirei.

(Back with Naruto, Musubi, and Akitsu)

Naruto and the girls had just exited the store after the girls found the clothes that they liked. Naruto who had walked out before the girls had a huge blush on his face and his left eye twitching.

'I swear Musubi and Akitsu are going to be the death of me,' Naruto thought while both Musubi and Akitsu walked right behind him oblivious to the torture he was experiencing.

'I mean come on, how can Musubi be that innocent and walk around but ass naked in front of me thank god we were the only ones in there besides the woman that works there.'

'And if that isn't bad enough what happened after that almost killed me and ero-sennin would have killed to see and use as "research". Naruto thought with an exasperated look and a huge blush.

"Wow the outfits you chose are really pretty Akitsu-chan," Musubi complimented the ice Sekirei," Akitsu though she still had the emotionless look on her face a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Thank you Musubi and I must say that your cloth choice is good as well," Akitsu said her facial expression never changing. Musubi though seem to understand how she felt about the subject and knew she meant what she said.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream and Naruto sensed fighting not too far from where they were.

"Girls I sense fighting up ahead and I have a feeling that it's not a normal street fight," Naruto told the two girls.

"It could be a Sekirei battle happening, should we go check it out Naruto-sama," Akitsu asked Naruto getting a nod from the blond ten tails.

"Maybe we'll get to fight strong opponents lets hurry before they finish Naruto-kun," Musubi exclaimed in excitement. The three then sprang forth toward where they heard the fighting take place.

(Back with Uzume)

Mutsu swung his blade at Uzume who blocked the strike with her veil then she jumped back sending her veil towards Taki and who had decided to fight no. eighty four after she almost lost to Uzume.

Mikogami had not been too happy about that and ordered the switch since the boy hated losing more than anything else. Now that they changed opponents victory seemed inevitable.

"Well it seems like I win now, why don't you just except the fact that you and the hammer user will be mine," Mikogami said with excitement.

Uzume fell down to one knee panting too tired to stand up and fight anymore. 'Damn my body won't listen to me and Homura hasn't arrived yet, it looks like we won't be getting out of this one,' Uzume thought.

Mikogami started to make his way over to Uzume and a weakened no. eight-four with a cocky grin on his face.

While this happened another figure arrived on the scene. This person had silver hair and wore a long black coat with a black face mask. Homura height was 173cm and he weighed five-three kilograms.

Homura looked on as Mikogami advanced on Uzume. 'Damnit I arrived too late but I have to do something before they emerge,' Homura thought as a flame appeared in his left hand.

Before the flame user could attack there was a huge pressure that came crashing down on everyone within the area. Mikogami was frozen in place by the Killing intent and began to fall only Mutsu to catch him and jump back as ice began to appear behind the sword wielder.

"Sorry you little spoiled brat but, I won't allow you to force yourself on anyone," Naruto said as he appeared before Uzume along with Musubi and Akitsu.

"Oh not you again, why did you get in my way again I won't allow you to get away this time," Mikogami exclaimed with a childish pout on his face.

"Well if I remember right last time it was me who allowed you to escape and now you be sent running again.

Uzume and no. eighty-four were both shocked by the person that saved them. They had thought that they would be awakened by that brat for sure but, this man had saved them.

Homura watch Naruto with a stunned look on his face. 'They guy had just appeared out of nowhere and Mutsu seemed to be in a hurry to get away from that man,' the flame wielder thought as he watched from his hiding spot.

"That's it Mutsu, Taki, Yomi take care of them now so I can claim the fluttery one and the hammer user," the spoiled brat ordered getting collective yes sirs from the two girls and an alright from Mutsu.

"Alright Musubi take the scythe wielder, Akitsu handle that mist girl and I will handle the kenjutsu Sekirei," Naruto said getting an excited ok from Musubi and a yes Naruto-sama from Akitsu.

Musubi stepped up first to Yomi with her fists up ready to fight. "I'm Sekirei number eighty Musubi, I'm a fist time so let's give it our best in this fight," Musubi said to Yomi.

"Oh well it's you again this will be easy and I get to remove all of your clothes," Yomi exclaimed with a perverted look on her face.

Next Taki and Akitsu jumped off to fight elsewhere, there attacks colliding with each other as they fought with all they had.

Naruto and Mutsu were the only ones left besides the two downed Sekirei Mikogami and Homura.

Now then let us began Sekirei, oh and I should warn you to come at me with the intent to kill or… Naruto paused as he allowed a small percent of his demonic energy leak out.

"**Or else you won't survive the night,"** Naruto roared and his eyes bleed red and he attacked Mutsu with his clawed hands. Mutsu eyes widened at the speed and the dark aura that seemed to pour out from this man.

The fifth Sekirei was barely able to block the attack with his swords sheath getting sent flying backwards and the sheath being destroyed. Mutsu who was able to land back on his feet shot towards Naruto with his sword ready to impale the blond demon.

Naruto easy dodged the sword only for Mutsu to try beheading. Naruto dodged the blade with ease and took one step back. Mutsu jumped backwards then dash at Naruto and swung this blade overhead trying to cleave the blond in half.

Naruto once again moved out of striking range of the sword and glared at Mutsu which seem to unnerve the Sekirei and made him put some distance between them.

'The way he dodges my sword and destroyed my sheath I would say he is on par with number one and four,' Mutsu thought as he began to sweat. He then began to attack Naruto rapidly hoping to cut the blond up but, Naruto easy dodge each stab, slash and attempted beheading

The on lookers of the fight were awed and a little fearful of the blond warrior. No. eighty-four and Uzume felt his dark energy and were wondering if he was human.

Homura was just glad that he was on their side for the moment and he was amazed by his speed and strength.

Mutsu jump high to the air over Naruto and with his swords tip aimed down descended towards the blond.

"Take this Breaking point," Mutsu roared as he tried to crush Naruto with all his strength.

Naruto who raised his hand in the air caught the sword in his hand stopping Mutsu's blade. There was an explosion that destroyed the ground underneath Naruto but he was left standing and unharmed.

Mikogami was sweating profoundly now as the blond monster was able to not only dodge all of Mutsu's attacks with ease but he was able to stop breaking point with his bare hand.

'How could this have happened, no one not even the famed number four of the disciplinary squad could stop that attack,' Mikogami thought scared out of his mind now.

Mutsu had a look of pure horror on his face as Naruto began to lower his arm the sword still within his grasp. Blood leaked from his hand but it didn't matter.

"You seem to take pride in this sword of yours," Naruto said getting Mutsu's attention. "I wonder how you would feel if I do this," Naruto said and with his left palm he struck the flat side of the blade shattering it on contact.

Mikogami and the other observers of the fight all gasped when the sword was destroyed with a palm strike that didn't look that different from a simple soft smack.

Mutsu was frozen in place with the horror look still on his face. He now knew that he didn't stand against this demon and he was thinking of only one thing and that's escaping with his life.

Naruto stare down the Sekirei with his blood red eyes. Then as Mutsu stared into his eyes as well they gain three tomoe that fused to make a three bladed knife than they split appeared as three rings appeared and in the middle a black slit.

"I hope you're ready Sekirei because I'm going to kick your ass," Naruto said as the tomoe in his eyes spiral around the black slit.

End

Well there you have it my readers the forth chapter is finally finished so read and review

Until next time

Juubi out


	5. Num10's veil and Num84's hammer part 2

**Naruto Sekirei chronicles chapter 5**

Hello all my readers here is the fifth chapter of the Sekirei chronicles and I hope you all enjoy.

"Human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'Human thought'

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

Mutsu was frozen in place with the horror look still on his face. He now knew that he didn't stand against this demon and he was thinking of only one thing and that's escaping with his life.

Naruto stare down the Sekirei with his blood red eyes. Then as Mutsu stared into his eyes as well they gain three tomoe that fused to make a three bladed knife than they split appeared as three rings appeared and in the middle a black slit.

"I hope your ready Sekirei because I'm gonna kick your ass," Naruto said as the tomoe in his eyes spiral around the black slit.

**Number 10's veil and Number 84's hammer part 2**

Musubi and Yomi were trading blows not to far from where Naruto was currently fighting Mutsu. Yomi swung her scythe at Musubi trying to cut her head off but Musubi easy dodged the attempt.

Yomi then went for Musubi's abdomen with her scythe but Musubi was able to avoid being cut in half by jumping back gaining some distance between the two.

Although Musubi escaped with out any injury her shirt had cuts all over it and you can tell that she wasn't wearing a bra and the sight alone would make most men and even some women pass out from blood loss.

Yomi started leering at the girl with a perverted grin on her face. Musubi was feeling weird when she saw that look and saw looking to end this fight quickly so she could run back to Naruto and get away from this girl.

"Mm I think I like you better like this way, you should just give up now and I'll make your death quick and painless honey," Yomi exclaimed as she sent a gust of wind at Musubi shredding the girl's shirt and skirt to pieces revealing her huge beast and the fact at she was wearing white panties.

Musubi had blocked her face so she wouldn't be affected by the wind then she looked at Yomi while covering her chest and she had her cheeks puffed out.

"Hey you just ruined my cloths you big bully, now Naruto-kun will be mad at me because we just went shopping for new ones," Musubi said a little upset.

"Oh well that's your problem not mine, what do I care about how that wimp of an Ashikabi you have because right about now Mutsu is taken care of him Hahaha," Yomi exclaimed.

Hearing this and remembering what happened last time even Musubi could tell that the fifth Sekirei wasn't a match for here Ashikabi and she decided to voice it.

"Um did you forget what happened last time Mutsu-san went up against Naruto-kun, he was basically knocked aside," Musubi said as she places her index finger on her chin.

Thinking back on that day Yomi had the decency to blush as she had forgot about that but she quickly decided that the blond had just got likely the last time.

"He just got lucky last time, there is not way a human is strong against a Sekirei especially against someone like Mutsu," Yomi said trying to convince herself more than Musubi.

Musubi look at the girl with a sweat drop on the back of her head because even she knew that was a weak excuse. "Well we are gonna have to wrap this up and get back to Naruto, he will start to worry if we are late," Musubi said as she gets into her fighting stance.

Yomi scoffed at this as she charged at Musubi with more ferocity swinging her scythe with wild abandon. Musubi seemed be able to dodge her attacks a lot more easy this time around.

Yomi started getting frustrated at the fact that she couldn't hit the girl and in turn her swings began to get sloppy. Musubi picking up on this just kept on dodging until she could find an opening.

"Damn it hold still you bitch so I ca cut you," Yomi screeched at Musubi as she try an over head strike only for Musubi to catch the scythe between her two fingers.

Her eyes were glazed over and her movements seem to be guided by some unseen force. Musubi was getting flash Images a blond haired woman with a diamond shape Mark on her head. Using her right fist she punches the sword on the flat side of scythes blade.

Much to the surprise of Yomi, her entire scythe shattered into pieces upon impact of Musubi's fist. Yomi had a look of pure horror on her face as she lets out a surprised scream.

'Oh no my precious death scythe, my… my baby is destroyed,' Yomi thought in despair, and then she felt her dress get ripped from her body make her scream and cover her chest.

Musubi who had gotten behind Yomi taking the girls clothes from her body placed her index finger on the Sekirei crest on the back of Yomi's neck and resided her Norito.

"By the fist of my contract, My Ashikabi's perils shall be shattered," Musubi chanted as Yomi's Sekirei crest began to glow and then it started to vanish. Yomi felt all of her strength leave her body.

"How could I have lost to someone like her is unacceptable, I'm sorry Mikogami-sama," and with that Yomi was deactivated and Musubi lifted the girls body and ran to here Naruto and Mutsu were fighting.

**(With Akitsu and Taki)**

We find the Akitsu the staring down Taki who had a gentle smile on her face. Look at her now and the way she acts with her cheery demeanor you would think that Musubi was her sister as they both don't seem to have a man bone in their body.

"Oh well it would seem that we are evenly matched opponents don't you think so as well Akitsu number seven," Taki exclaimed with that ever happy demeanor present in her words.

Akitsu look at her with her usual emotionless expression not affected by the woman's words. Not discourage by the emotionless Akitsu raised her hands as a mist began to blanket the area they were in.

Akitsu didn't even make a twitch at this as she began to form ice all around her. Hearing foot step echo all around in the mist it would be hard for some one to be able to tell when someone was far away from you or right next to you.

"You know I'm curious about how you were winged by an Ashikabi, what's so special about that man that he can make a girl like you awaken," Taki said with barely contained curiously in her voice.

Again Akitsu didn't answer the girl waiting for her to come with in range of Akitsu's senses when she felt a presents right behind her. Reacting quickly Akitsu ducked down escaping from a strike to the back of the neck.

She then sent a kick where she thought her opponent would be only to hit air as Taki had escaped back deep into the mist. Seeing the situation that she is in, Akitsu focused all her sense to there maximum efficiency looking for the slightest bit of movement and anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh it would seem that my abilities are too much for you," Taki said in her ever cheery tone that was starting to sound false to Akitsu. "Well maybe I should just end this battle now and go help either Mutsu with that Ashikabi of yours.

Akitsu had a faint smile cross her lips hearing this as she waited for Taki to come at her.

"So you think you can beat me with this fog, don't make me laugh," Akitsu said in her usual monotone. Taki started to loose her usual cheerful demeanor and she began to gather around her.

"Enough talking now I'll finish you," Taki exclaimed as she rush towards Akitsu though her steps made no sound. Although Taki couldn't be heard, Akitsu saw able to sense her coming easy.

Taki appeared before Akitsu and thrust her hand towards Akitsu's chest, the mist flowing behind her as she did this.

Akitsu humph and was able to catch Taki's hand though Taki only smirked at this which made got Akitsu's Attention. Then the mist rushed passed Taki and slammed into the ice maiden pushing her back.

Akitsu jumped in the air and land on her bare feet crouching down with a small grunt as the landing was a bit rough. The chain keeping her kimono from falling broke and the top was all shredded up.

Taki laughed at this amused by the supposed easy victory. "Is this all the ex-broken Number can do how pathetic, your not even a challenge, Taki explained as she began to laugh but missed the projectile that was sent her way.

A spike made of ice shot over her right shoulder shredding her dress in that area. Taki's eyes widened at this and her laughter died down as she stared at Akitsu.

"As I said before don't make me laugh, your abilities have no affect on me and now I'll defeat you," suddenly Akitsu rushed Taki ice shards appearing around her and then shot forward racing towards Taki.

Taki gasped and began to dodge all the ice shards but she wasn't able to completely avoid them get her whole dress shredded in the process.

Akitsu appeared before the women and sent another wave of ice at her knocking her back and making her fall to the ground.

"And now to finish it flying ice needle of death," Akitsu said as a memory of a person who could control ice flash through her mind huge ice needle appeared over Akitsu and she let it fly towards Taki who sat were she was not able to find the strength to move.

As the ice closed in on Taki it suddenly stopped and crumbled to the ground as Akitsu wasn't able to control something that big yet. Although this happened it didn't shock Akitsu that much as it was something she had never used before.

"Well it seems that you get to live today so I will leave you here for your master to come get you, but the next time we fight I will not allow you to live," and with that Akitsu began to make her way towards were Naruto was.

(Naruto's fight)

Mikogami was started to become more fearful of this whole situation that had been going on. He never imagined that Mutsu was being defeated as if he was a mere child going up against someone who was a lot older and superior than him.

And what made the situation worst was that it was a human or at least that's what he thought who was wining.

Yashima number eighty-four and Uzume number ten where both watching anxiously as Naruto stared down Mutsu after the blade was destroyed wondering what would happen next.

Homura choose this time to make his way towards Uzume and Yashima trying going to make sure the were alright. Homura was only three feet away when a black rod pierced right in front of where his right foot was.

Homura was sweating now as he feared having to face this man in front of him. "Hey you, what do you think you are doing," Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear while he was still starring at Mutsu.

Turning to see what had flow pass both their heads Uzume and Yashima saw Homura standing there as still as a statue. Uzume turned back to Naruto to tell Naruto that she knew that person.

Um hey don't mine the guy wearing all black; he's actually my back up, Uzume quickly explained to Naruto who turned to them and nodded his head and offering them a reassuring smile.

Yashima turned as red as a tomato when he smiled at them and held her head down with a faint smile on her lips.

Uzume let out a sigh of relief at this and then when she turned to Yashima's reaction, Uzume couldn't help but giggle at the flustered girl. The smile also got Homura to relax somewhat and he raised his left eyebrow when he saw Uzume giggling and Yashima hold her head down.

Mikogami went wide eyed for a split second and cursed his luck then yelled towards Mutsu. Mutsu we have to go right now, I am not able to feel Yomi's presence anymore," the boil brat said.

Mutsu hearing this made a mad dash towards Mikogami while Naruto was still look behind him towards Uzume, Yashima and Homura. Naruto turned back around when he heard Mutsu running away.

Naruto sweat dropped at this since he didn't expect the guy to turn tail and run like that. He sweat dropped more when he heard Uzume shout he's getting away since he could see that.

Naruto contemplated going after the guy for about ten seconds but before he could make a decision, he got tackled to the ground and heard a shout of Naruto-sama from a happy Musubi.

Now normally Naruto would be able to stay on his feet when some as light as Musubi ramps into him but, this time he felt an extra that felt more like dead weight along with Musubi.

Naruto could here Uzume complaining about them escaping but he paid her no mind as he looked at Musubi. The first thing he noticed about her is that she was butt naked, this fact was starting to arouse him and he felt his pants get tighter.

"Musubi I see that you have won Musu-chan, and didn't I say I don't have to be so formal with me and what happened to your clothes," Naruto said as he sat after Musubi got off of him.

"Oh well that mean girl over there destroyed my clothes and I think me and Aki-chan dropped our bags," Musubi said though Naruto had got the bags before they left when both Akitsu and Musubi got in front of him earlier.

"Don't worry I grabbed them when I let you two get in front of me on the way here and sealed them in a storage scroll," he told her as he pulled out the scroll.

"How did you get those bags to fit in that little scroll Naruto-sama," Akitsu asked as she walked up to them, the top half of her kimono missing. Naruto felt his excitement growing again which made him groan.

"Not you to Akitsu how come you two got your clothes all torn up, I mean if it were little rips here and there but come on Musubi," Naruto said as he started to feel light headed.

"Yes I feel the same way you about these situations though I don't think I will ever get use to it, Homura said as he walks up to them with Uzume and Yashima right behind him.

"Hello my name is Homura, I'm the Guardian Sekirei and thanks to you my job just got easier," he told Naruto as Uzume made her presents known when she started to hang off him much to his dismay.

Naruto got up and offered Homura a handshake which he gladly took. "Hey it's no problem at all; I really can't stand it when persistent people try forcing themselves on others you know," Naruto said as he look towards his girls as they began to get dress.

They had both Musubi wore a short sleeve t-shirt with a sandwich on the front and a blue skirt. Akitsu wore a long sleeve blue shirt and kept the bottom half of her kimono on since it was still in pact.

"Hey by the why you never gave us your name stranger how are we supposed to thank you with out knowing your name," Uzume said as Yashima nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah sorry about that I get a little side track sometime, well my name is Naruto Namikaze it's a pleasure to meet you and this here is Musubi and Akitsu," Naruto said as he offered his hand to Uzume.

Thinking that he was trying to shake her hand she grab his only to see him rise it up to his lips and kiss the back of her hand. Caught off guard Uzume had a small blush on her cheeks much to Homura's amusement.

Anyway would you guys know of a place for us to stay tonight, I'm would rather not have to deal with anymore problems tonight and get something to eat," Naruto said.

"Hey actually we can help you out with that since you did save us back there," Uzume said.

Hey wait a minute Uzume if you're suggesting we take them to… what will she think if we bring guests over at night.

"Oh done worry about it I'm sure she won't mind and remember we are always looking for new tenets, so come with us," and with that the group led by Uzume and Homura left the area heading towards the north.

**(Elsewhere in the North)**

Minato and Ikki where walking through the residential area in Shinto. They have spent all day searching for a place to say but with no luck what so ever.

Minato had a depress look on his face as he dragged his feet, Ikki was holding onto his shoulders gently rubbing them.

"Come on Minato its ok we should just find a hotel to stay at for tonight," she suggested trying to cheer him up. That didn't seem to cheer him up though.

"Yeah I guess your right but the way things have been going so far so I wouldn't hold my breath," He told her as he dragged on with Ikki behind him.

Suddenly Ikki spotted a sign that was on the fence. "Hey Minato come look what I have found this might settle all our problems," this got Minato's attention and he walked up to where Ikki was standing at.

When he looked at the paper he instantly knew it was a flayer used for when someone was rent out rooms to others and hope shined in his eyes as he read the flyer.

Turning to the house he noticed that it was a classic two level Japanese house with a lot of rooms. Reading the flyer again he notices the price for a room and began to cry tears of joy.

"Ikki you found the solution to our problems, thanks to you we might get to have a nice bath soon," Minato said with anime tears flowing down his face as he held her hands in his own.

Ikki whole face was beet red in embarrassed at how Minato was acting though not bothered by it.

"Come on let's go see if anybodies home ok," Minato said to which Ikki nodded her head.

When Minato got to the front door he took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

Minato heard a soft "I'm coming" from inside the home, then he the sound of foot steps approaching the door. Ikki lightly touched his shoulders and when he turned to her she offered him a smile.

Minato nodded his head at her and turned back to the door when he heard it unlock.

"Hello may I help you," Came the soft voice of a beautiful purple haired woman who was standing in the door way.

End

Well there you have it people

Chapter five is finished and Mikogami and Mutsu where able to escape

Tone in next time to see what happens next time

As for the harem I have a few surprises for it

Oh and one more thing, Benitsubasa will not be in either Naruto's or Minato's

The reason for this is that she is too much like another pink haired girl use to be in her attitude and obsession towards one guy that isn't really interested in women

I hope you guys know who I'm talking about

Well that it for me and I'll see you all when the next chapter is finished but until then

Juubi out


	6. Welcome home to Maison Izumo & Number 95

**Naruto Sekirei chronicles chapter 6**

Here's chapter six of the Sekirei chronicles so read and enjoy.

"Human speech"

"Demon speech"

'Human thought'

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

"Ikki you found the solution to our problems, thanks to you we might get to have a nice bath soon," Minato said with anime tears flowing down his face as he held her hands in his own.

Ikki whole face was beet red in embarrassed at how Minato was acting though not bothered by it.

"Come on let's go see if anybody's home ok," Minato said to which Ikki nodded her head.

When Minato got to the front door he took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

Minato heard a soft "I'm coming" from inside the home, then he the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Ikki lightly touched his shoulders and when he turned to her she offered him a smile.

Minato nodded his head at her and turned back to the door when he heard it unlock.

"Hello may I help you," Came the soft voice of a beautiful purple haired woman who was standing in the door way.

**Welcome Home and Number 95**

So you to have been looking for a home, but haven't had much luck finding one." Miya Asama the land lady at Maison Izumo said as she sat at the table watching Minato and Ikki happily eat her cooking.

"Yes Miya-san and we came here because of this," Minato says as he hands her the flyer that Miya had posted around the north side of Shinto.

"Well then, welcome home to Maison Izumo." Miya says with a beautiful smile on her face, happy that she able to help them since the boy was so kind hearted.

Minato gave Miya a bright smile and bowed his head to the women. "Thank you very much Miya-san you've help us a great deal."

Ikki gave the woman a short bow as well then she glomped Minato happy that they could sleep in a room and get a bath.

"Isn't this great Minato? You were able to find us a home." Ikki exclaimed.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Minato said as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

Suddenly, here was a knock at the front door getting all of their attention. "Oh that must be the other residents finally returning home." Miya said as she stood up and went to answer the door.

Ikki and Minato both looked towards each other, wondering who the others were that stayed here.

"Oh I see that you've brought guests Uzume, welcome to Maison Izumo, "Ikki and Minato heard Miya say to whoever was at the door.

"Thank you for letting us into your home, as you can see, these girls here got into some trouble earlier today, so me and my girls decided to lend a helping hand." Said an all too familiar voice that made them both get up and head towards the front door.

"Yeah Miya this guy and his Sekirei really saved our ass today," Uzume said as she walked into the house with the rest of them walking in after them.

"He also fought number five alone, whilst his two Sekirei took care of number 43 and number 65." She finished getting a surprised look form Miya at this news, as no human was supposed to be able to fight and win against a Sekirei.

"Naruto, Musubi and Akitsu what are you doing here," Minato said as he and Ikki came to greet their friends.

"Minato-san and Ikki-chan what a surprise, I never thought we'd end up in the same house after you two left this morning, it must be destiny," Musubi exclaimed as she wrapped Ikki in a hug.

"Yeah it is good to see you two again even though we were all together just this morning." Naruto said as he and Minato bumped fists.

The onlookers stared at them in confusion, since Uzume and Yashima didn't know Minato and Ikki. Miya at the fact that Naruto and Minato already knew each other.

Shaking off the shock that she felt and putting on her award winning smile as Miya said. "Well now that you are here, why don't you come join us for dinner?" Miya offered.

"Uzume why don't you and the others all go get washed up and get them some clean cloths, so that they can join us as well." Miya suggested.

And with that Naruto along with Minato went to sit at the dining room table, while the girls went to get change and ready to eat.

As they sat down Naruto looks towards the door as he thought about where Homura had done off to.

(Elsewhere)

Homura sighed as he finished patrolling the city, searching for non-winged Sekirei that were being attacked.

Being the guardian, he took pride in the knowledge that he was helping keep the little birds safe and give them the chance to find their Ashikabi.

Currently he was roof hopping until he spotted a Sekirei being changed by the lightening twins Hikari and Hibiki.

Again he sighed, as those two always chased after unwinged Sekirei, causing trouble for him and others people.

He watch as the Sekirei tripped and fall flat on her face and a droplet of sweat rolled down the back on his head.

Homura was able to identify the girl as number ninety-five Kuno by her blond hair and her overall appearance.

Kuno suddenly looked about ready to cry, something Homura really didn't want to deal with at the moment, seeing as her cry was almost strong enough to bust his ear drums even at this distance.

'Her powers can make this even more complicated than it needs to be." He thought.

Hikari and Hibiki watched as Kuno tried to pick herself up from the ground only to fail as she had injured her knee.

All they could do was pity the poor girl who lacked the strength to defend herself and was left to run away from every conflict.

"Listen this is for your own good, so just let us defeat you," Hikari said as she and her sister watched the poor girl cry.

They really felt sorry for the poor girl, the fact that she was helpless and unable to defend herself if someone ever tried to fight her, there would be no way to defend herself.

"Listen we're sorry for this, we'll try to make it quick," Hibiki says as she began to move closer to Kuno.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two causing trouble and making my job more complicated." came the voice of someone who the twin knew all too well.

"Homura did you come here looking for a fight," Hikari said as lightning began to crackle off her fingertips.

"Hikari and Hibiki, twin Sekirei who only attack the one that have yet to find an Ashikabi."

Seriously, don't you two ever get tired of it?" Homura said in a bored tone, which seemed to aggravate Hikari.

"Besides if it's a fight you two want I'd be happy to give you one." As he was saying this a fireball appeared in both of his hands.

This seemed to get Hikari even angrier and as she was about to attack him, until her sister Hibiki stopped her knowing that the two were no match for the Sekirei of flame.

"Stop this Hikari, you know that you're no match for him, last time we got charred pretty badly," Hibiki said as she held on to her sister.

As Hikari began to calm down, the fireballs in Homura's hand had vanished as he made his way towards Kuno.

Kuno watched as Homura had stopped the girls from attacking her and began to walk towards her.

At first she was nervous, but she began to relax as he got down on one knee, coming to her eye level.

"Are you alright young one, can you walk?" he asked the girl, who nods as she stands up the pain in her knees gone now.

Homura then pulls out is phone and uses speed dial to call for his ride back to the Izumo Inn.

"Hello Takami can you come pick me up, I have a Sekirei that was just attacked by Hikari and Hibiki and I will be taking her to Maison Izumo for the night." Homura said over the phone as he turned to where the lightning twins had been only to see that they had left.

'I might have to have a talk with that man about keeping a leash on those two or I'll have no choice but to terminate them,' Homura thought as he listen to the person over the phone.

"Right we'll be there shortly," Homura said as he hung up the phone.

"Well then, shall we go young one, I will take you to a place where you will be safe from harm for the night," Homura told Kuno who nods her head, grateful to the guardian for saving her and offering him a smile.

(Back at Maison Izumo)

Naruto and Minato both eyed the girls as everyone sat at the table, enjoying the food that Miya had so graciously prepared for them.

The girls had all taken a bath together and came down to the dining area of the house, dressed in beautiful kimonos that Uzume had loaned to them.

Musubi had on a pink kimono with red flower designs on the front and a purple obi with one flower on it.

Akitsu had on a light blue kimono with small snow crystal designs no it. Because she didn't have her chains attach to the kimono she had them wrap around her waist.

Uzume and Ikki both wore white kimonos with pink flowers on them and a blue/black obi respectively.

Yashima was the only one not wearing a kimono but was instead wearing blue dress.

Naruto had a light blush on his face, as he began to undress Akitsu and Musubi with his eyes.

This got a dark red blush from Akitsu and a small one from Musubi even though she didn't know why Naruto was looking at her so intensely.

Minato look at Ikki with his whole face completely bright red, which made her feel a little shy as she blushed and smiled.

Naruto then looks at Yashima and Uzume giving them a charming grin which got an amused smile and light blush from Uzume and made Yashima copying Ikki.

"Beautiful." was how Naruto described the vixens standing before him and Minato, who nodded his head in agreement.

Miya giggled which seemed to draw everyone's attention as she walks in with a tray of food.

"Uzumaki-san be a dear and help me set up the table." Miya said as she set the food tray on the table.

"Alright I can handle that Miya and I hope next time you allow me to do the cooking." He said, as he went into the kitchen.

"Oh that's right, Naruto is a world renowned Chef from what he told me, when I met him." Minato informed Miya.

"I see, then I will definitely let him prepare breakfast in the morning, I want to see it for myself, if that is true." She said as Naruto returned with the food in his hand and a big grin on his face.

While the girls all ate and talked amongst each other, Miya went over the detail of their sleeping arrangements with Naruto and Minato.

Miya also asked Naruto to be in charge of their breakfast and dinner every once in a while, which he happily accepted.

Once everyone had finished eating, Uzume and Miya showed them to their rooms.

Uzume tried to take advantage of this to dragging Naruto to her room, much to Musubi and Akitsu's dismay, as they wanted to sleep in the same room as their Ashikabi.

Naruto however, was saved by Miya who gave Uzume "The Look" which made Uzume back off and behave.

So Naruto took his two Sekirei to his room, while Minato and Ikki went into theirs and Uzume decided to let Yashima sleep in her room for the night.

"Hm it has a cozy fell to it, well I guess it's time that we turn in for the night. Don't you agree girls?" Naruto asks Musu-chan and Aki-chan.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" exclaimed Musubi, as Akitsu gave Naruto a small nod.

Naruto sighs as he pulls out a ninja scroll, then pulled it open pumping chakra into it. There was a puff of smoke and a large sleeping mat and a pillow appeared from it.

"Well I'm gonna take a bath and then I'll join you in bed afterwards. And with that Naruto left the room. Walking into the bathroom he turns on the water, to fill the tub up.

Naruto decide to finish quickly and use a d-rank fire technique, warming the water to the right temperature.

He then drops the jutsu that keeps his blond ten tails and his wolf ears hidden.

With his shampoo, he begins to scrub his tails, making sure to not miss a single spot on all ten of them and then, started cleaning his ears.

Unlike most dogs Naruto was able to clean his thanks to his chakra keeping water from entering too far into them.

After he finished washing his body, Naruto steps out and begins to superheat his body after rinsing the shampoo off.

After he was finished, Naruto puts on some boxers, basketball shorts and a wife beater shirt on, before he walks back into his room, only to see both of his girls sound asleep.

"Well I guess today's events really did tire them out." Naruto said to himself as he joined the girls on the sleeping mat laying down between them.

As he laid his head down on the pillow, both Akitsu and Musubi moved closer to Naruto, and started using his shoulders as a pillow.

Naruto kisses them on their foreheads and then drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly, Yashima creeps into the room afterwards.

Seeing that Naruto was asleep, she laid down on top of him wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"I never got to thank you properly Uzumaki-san and ask you to be my Ashikabi-sama." Yashima whispers to the sleeping blond.

She then laid her head down on his stomach and closes her eyes falling asleep as well, finally feeling a little less shy than she had been earlier that day.

Miya watched this at Naruto's bedroom door with a smile on her face.

"Well even though late night visit are usually forbidden at Maison Izumo, I guess I'll make an exception just this once." Miya said as she giggled at the adorable scene before her.

Miya then closes the door and heads down stairs. She walks to the front door as she hears it open, and greets Homura, as he enters the house along with Kuno.

"Well Kagari you're here a lot later than you usually are, everyone as already gone to bed." Miya said as Kagari looks towards her and then towards Kuno.

"Yeah about that after I saved Kuno, I had decided to take a ride and have a talk with Takami." the guardian told her as, he removed his face mask.

"So did that guy and his Sekirei make it here, with Uzume and Yashima?" Kagari asked the former D.S. Leader.

Miya confirmed that they did indeed arrive, before she turned her attention to Kuno who was looking down at her feet.

"Well hello there my little bird, welcome to Maison Izumo." Miya said to Kuno who smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay Miya-sama, and thank you Homura-san for saving me." Kuno said she gave them both a respectful bow.

Miya giggle as she realized, just how sweet the girl was and it warmed her heart.

Well it just so happens that we have just ran out of rooms so you will have to stay with me tonight." Miya said.

"Kagari, why don't we go to the living room and you tell me all about what happened today.

(Morning)

Naruto awoke with a start, feeling 10x better than he had in many years.

Naruto then tries to sit up, only to feel extra weight on his arms and his stomach and Naruto then, remembers that there were three girls using him as a pillow.

'Wait a second, three girls?' the ten tails thought, as he look down at his stomach only to see that Yashima was laying her head on his stomach.

Now this surprise him, as this must mean that she snuck in after he went to sleep and he had failed to notice her.

Now that he thought about it, he did sense her standing outside the door last night.

Quickly making a shadow clone Naruto used a substitute jutsu and looked down at the girls with a smile before walking out of the room and headed for the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

After that was done, he made his way down stairs and to the kitchen to begin breakfast for everyone.

When he came into the kitchen someone came out of nowhere and ran right into him almost knocking him to the floor but he was able to stay on his feet.

As for what ran into him however hit the floor with a soft thud.

"Ow that hurt, what did I just ran into?" said the soft voice of the person that ran into his chest. Naruto look at the person on the kitchen floor.

"Are you alright young one, you are not hurt are you," Naruto asked as he dropped down to one knee, in front of the girl.

Kuno who had her eyes shut and was rubbing her butt snapped her eyes opening and looks towards the boy who had asked if she was alright. The person before her made her heart want to leap from her chest.

The boy was a blond with a handsome face and had six whisker-like marks three on each cheek. He was wearing a white wife beater and had strong arms.

He had deep blue eyes and he seemed to radiate with a power from what her Sekirei symbol was sensing.

His aura seemed too radiate with warmth and compassion, as his eyes has he focus solely on her, causing her heart to start pounding in her chest.

'I've found him, my Ashikabi,' Kuno thought as her heart rate began to increase and her body and face started to heat up.

As for Naruto, he was mesmerized by this angel that stood before him.

The young women was fair-skinned and very petite. Naruto could tell that she was 157 cm in height and calculated her weight at only 43 kg.

She had messy blonde hair, much like himself and blue eyes as well. She wore a blue long sleeve blouse with a white collar, a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that went up past her knees.

She radiated a shy and timid, but very warm aura, one that even calmed the raging demon deep inside Naruto. When the blonde angel spoke, her voice was comparable with a soft melody.

"I found you, you're him." Kuno said confusing Naruto for a minute until she said. "You're my Ashikabi."

Naruto then, offered the girl a warm smile, as he leads her to the living room and they sit in front of the little T.V. that Miya had in there.

"What is your name my angel," Naruto said in a husky voice that made Kuno's face turn bright red and made her trip over her own words.

"M... my n... Na… name is ku… ku... ku… eh!" she was interrupted by Naruto pulling her into his arms and began making soft growling noises trying to help calm her down.

"Now what is your name my little bird?" Naruto said this time getting Kuno to relax.

"My name is Kuno and I'm Sekirei number 95, Ashikabi-sama." She said in a somewhat calm tone of voice.

"There you see, there's nothing to be nervous about Kuno-hime, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," the ten tails said. Naruto then kisses Kuno right on the lips.

Kuno closed her eyes, as she gave into Naruto's passionate kiss. Her golden Sekirei wings came to life, illuminating Maison Izumo awaking the other residents.

(In the yard)

Miya Asama the landlady of Maison was practicing her sword technique as she was in deep thought.

When Homura had told her about what had transpired the day they first met Naruto and his Sekirei, she had to admit that it was almost too out there for her to believe.

A human teen had been able to bush off Mutsu, like he was some sort of novice and to add insult to injury, shatter his blade into tiny pieces.

Oh yes she wanted to investigate this and learn more about the blond. Cutting through the air Miya was able to slice multiple leafs that fell from the tree in her yard, in two.

Suddenly, her practice was interrupted by a bright light shining from inside her Inn and she knew this could only mean one thing.

'Kuno has been winged' Miya thought has she walked back into the house.

(Back with Naruto and Kuno)

Naruto and Kuno separate and Naruto gave the flustered girl a warm smile, which she gracefully return.

"By the song of my vow, my Ashikabi's path will be illuminated," Kuno said in a more angelic voice that was caused by her emerging. Then Kuno's began to sing.

Her voice was even more beautiful to Naruto, as she sung, the song that was deep within her heart.

A feeling of peace and tranquility washed over Naruto, as he began to see Kuno in her most radiant moment.

All of the other residents and the landlady entered the living room to see Kuno sing, whilst Naruto stood there holding her hands in his.

They however, notice something off about the blond that shocked and confused them. 'Are those tails and wolf ears on top of his head' they all thought at the same time.

Then once those three tails, start to move seemingly all on their own, they knew that they were in fact real.

(End)

Three of the ten tails have been seen and Kuno has been winged by Naruto what will happen

Will they find out about his past or will they be left in the dark to search on their own

Find out next chapter as story continues.

Until next time

Juubi out


	7. Explanations, Ku and Yashima gets winged

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles chapter 7**

Here is the seventh chapter in my Sekirei Chronicles so everyone enjoy.

"Human speech"

"Demon speech"

'Human thought'

'**Demon thought'**

"By the song of my vow my Ashikabi's path will be illuminated," Kuno said in a more angelic voice that was caused by her emerging. Then Kuno's began to sing.

Her voice was even more beautiful to Naruto when she sung the song that was deep within her heart. A feeling of peace and tranquility washed over Naruto as he began to see Kuno in a most radiant moment.

All of the other residents and the landlady entered the living room to see Kuno sing as Naruto stood there holding her hands in his.

But, they all just notice something off about the blond. 'Are those tails and wolf ears on top of his head' they all thought at the same time. Then when those twin tails began to move seemingly all on their own, they knew that they were real.

**Explanations, Sekirei number 108 and Yashima's Awakening**

Naruto could practically feel their glaze boor into the back of his head. Apparently, Kuno's Sekirei powers were more fearsome to some like him who had more animalist traits as she had exposed his extra features.

Naruto knew that this could be a problem since Naruto usually use kitsune illusions jutsu to hide his features something that saw only possible because he once had a fox spirit dwelling inside is gut.

'Ok so I will have to start using a seal to hide my ears and tails so lets just hope that she can't dispel it' He thought as Kuno finely stopped singing.

"Ah well that was soo…," Naruto was cut off as Kuno spat out blood right in his face stocking everyone including Miya and dropped to the floor.

Naruto cursed as he dropped to the floor and turned her body so that she was lying on her back.

"Um Naruto what's g…," Minato was cut off by Naruto turning to them with blood on this cheek and a scowl.

"Instead of standing their gawking at me, you can bring me some cold water, wash cloth and my pillows," Naruto growled at them making besides Miya jump and go get what he had asked for.

Miya watched them go and then she turned her attention back to Naruto. "Uzumaki-san you know I want an explanation," she told him as Naruto began a chain of handseals, stopping on the ram seal.

His left hand began to glow light blue as he placed it on Kuno's chest. Miya step over to see what he was doing only to see his hand glow as he moved it from her chest to her neck.

Seeing what was happening and how hard Naruto was concentrating Miya had to fight the urge to ask him what he was doing. Naruto let out a sigh in relief as the glow died down.

"Well the problem is easy to fix but you have to keep the others from interrupting me and that other at of eyes to not to spy on me," Naruto said as he scooped up Kuno and stood up holding her bridal style.

"Come to my room no one can bother you," Miya said as they began to walk up stairs only to run into the girls and Minato who had a bucket full of water.

"Naruto-sama how is Kuno will she be ok?" Musubi said in concern for the songstress. Naruto had easily moved passed them as he continued up the stairs.

Miya had told them that he girl would be fine and that they should go to the living room and wait for her to come back down.

"But Miya-san can't we be of more use," Akitsu asked in her usual monotone wanting to help her Ashikabi as much as possible.

Being a discarded number once had made her sometimes think that if she became useless, that she would be abandon once again.

Yashima wanted to help as well since Naruto would soon be her Ashikabi. Minato and Ikki just nodded and went down stairs to wait for them. Minato was still playing

Of course, Naruto knew this as he could read her like an open book and he always made sure to let her know that he would never abandon her.

Naruto turns back around and kisses each girl including Uzume and Yashima on the cheek getting their attention. "Girls can you just wait for me down stairs please," Naruto asked them.

Musubi was all to happy to do as she was asked since Naruto gave her a kiss although like the others she was thinking about her Ashikabi's ears and tails and wondering if she could touch them.

Yashima turned a bright shade of red and then walked down with Musubi. Uzume looked to Naruto and then walked down as well along with Homura.

Miya just smiled as she had guessed that everyone was still thinking about what they saw earlier and wanted to wait for Naruto to get ready to talk to them about what they had seen.

Walking up the stairs Miya and Naruto walk all the way to Miya's room, which was the safest in the house being that no one would try to go in not want to invade the landlady's privacy.

"Well Uzumaki-kun once you are finished I will allow you to leave the girl here until she wakes up and when you come down I will have breakfast ready for you," and with that, Miya made her way back to the living room.

Naruto silently thanked the woman and then walked into her room and set Kuno on Miya's bedspread.

'Well I guess I should get started as this should only take a few hours at best' the ten tails thought as his **Dōjutsu the**Jagan awakened and he started a chain of handseals.

(With the others)

Minato and the girls all sat around the table Miya was currently in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone including Naruto.

As they waited, the group all began to talk about Naruto. "I think Naruto-sama would have told us eventually, he just wasn't ready to talk about it yet," Akitsu told the other who had been wondering why Naruto never mentioned he had animal traits.

"She's right you know I mean you just became his Sekirei and he just met you guys so he probably didn't want you guys freaking out or telling others for that matter Miya explained as she brought everyone tea.

This seemed to surprise Minato, Ikki and Musubi, as they did not think that Miya knew anything about the Sekirei plan.

"Um… miss Miya how do you know about Sekirei," Minato asked the purple haired woman who gave them a smiled.

"My husband was once a scientist that worked for MBI so I know a few things about the Sekirei plan."

Of course, this was only partly true but they did not need to know that and the only ones who knew the truth were Kagari and Uzume.

After she returned to the kitchen decided to watch T.V. as they waited for their breakfast and for Naruto to bring them news about Kuno's could health.

(Else where in the city)

In a small forest within the city there was a little girl sleeping at the heart of overgrown plant forest. Sekirei number Kusano the youngest Sekirei is a yellow haired six-year-old girl who wears a one-piece dress with a ribbon on the back.

As she slept, she dreamed about how she ended up alone.

(Flashback)

Takami had decided to take Kusano outside knowing that kids should have the chance to get some sun light and not kept inside a lab all day.

Takami had a smile on her face as she watched the young bird run around the Arboretum. Checking the time on her phone Takami sighed as it was time for them to head back to MBI.

Takami really hated MBI, as her boss was a raving lunatic that made Sekirei fight for his own amusement although she could say that she approved of letting Sekirei leave MBI to look for their Ashikabi.

This is also the reason why she told Minaka that he would never be apart of her family and she never told Minato and Yukari about their father Minaka.

"Come along Ku it's time to head back to the lab now," She reluctantly told the little girl.

"So my Ashikabi is like a big brother," Ku asked the gray haired woman as they walked with Kusano holding Takami's hand. "That's right Ku and if you are a good girl, you'll get to meet him one day," Takami told her.

"I will really," She asks wanting to meet her big brother. Takami was amused at how excited the little bird was but she did not show it keeping up her serious appearance.

"That's right Ku you," she said. Suddenly Takami and Kusano by the appearance of Sekirei number fifteen Himeko.

"Please forgive me Takami-sama," she said as she swung her blade at her and Kusano. Takami with out thinking shields Takami with her body getting her eye slashed. Lucky for her Himeko was able to avoid damaging her eye.

Looking up with her good eye, Takami had instantly grown angry seeing Mikogami standing there. "Damnit it's you Mikogami," she said through grit teeth.

Mikogami being the arrogance little prick that he was just grinned then walked past her and kneeled down in front of Kusano who was backing away from him.

Mikogami then places two fingers under Kusano's chin as he tries to kiss her. Not wanting this to happen Takami getting up while still holding her eye and begins to advance on Mikogami but then is stopped by Himeko who looked a little hesitant but not that much.

Kusano knowing that the little spoiled brat was not her Big brother strikes Mikogami drawing blood from his mouth.

Kusano then moves back away from him and begins to look like she is about to cry. Knowing what would happen if Ku cries tries to calm her down by calling out to her.

"No Ku stop, don't do it." Takami exclaimed trying to get through to the child.

However, it seems that the gods had another plan as when Kusano screams her Sekirei powers become unstable creating abnormally large plants.

(End of Flashback)

Because of Kusano's unstable powers she was know trapped and she long for the day her big brother would come and save her.

"Please big brother, help me," was the last words that escaped her mouth as she slept dreaming about that day.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto sighed as he finished healing Kuno. The whole process was a relatively easy process to accomplish however, Naruto had decided to be extra cautious because he still was not sure how different a Sekirei was from a human.

"Well you gave me a scare back there my little songstress but luckily I was able to correct the problem before it could get worse," Naruto told the sleeping girl.

Naruto then plants a kiss on the girl's forehead as he gets up to leave. 'Well I guess I will have to have a little private talk with you later young one' Naruto thought as he walked out of Miya's room and began to descend the stairs.

As he made his way to the living room, Naruto thought about what he would reveal to the others and what would he keep secret.

Of course he would leave out were he came from and his actual age but since they are the first to had ever discovered his ears and tails so he had no idea what he would tell them.

What Naruto did know is that if it had been others, he would have turned them into vegetables by erasing their memories or he would kill them and make it look like an accident or natural.

He sighed as he had finally gotten to the living room. 'Well Naruto let's get this over with because, man am I hungry' and with that Naruto entered the room.

"Yo, did you ladies miss me," Naruto says getting the others attention. Seeing Naruto, Musubi was the first to jump up and tackled him to the floor.

"Naruto-sama you finally came out of Miya's room how is Kuno will she be alright," Musubi asked getting a chuckle from Naruto.

"Yes she will be fine, I was able to heal her easily," Naruto said as he rubbed the girls head.

This made everyone sigh in relief, as they had been worried when Naruto took to long to leave the room. It was almost lunchtime now and Naruto had just left the room.

Akitsu came over next wanting to be close to her Ashikabi. Naruto then sits up and gently grabbed Akitsu's left hand placing a kiss on the back, which made the Ice maiden blush.

"Sorry that I took so long my little Yuki-hime," Naruto said getting a nod from Akitsu who just held on to his hand.

"Hey Yashima-chan how are you doing," Naruto asked the shy girl. Yashima blushed at the fact that he thought about her and she felt her Sekirei mark burn.

"I'm fine Naruto-sama thanks for asking," the hammer wielding Sekirei said getting a smile from Naruto

"Naruto you just keep getting more and more mysterious," Uzume said getting a lighthearted laugh from the blond ten tails.

"Naruto your breakfast is still in the microwave and I made you lunch as well. "Thanks Miya you're the best," Naruto told the woman as he along with Akitsu and Musubi moved towards the table.

Miya giggled at Naruto letting him know that she appreciated his words. "Well I'll go heat up your food for you then," Miya said as she walked into the kitchen.

Naruto then noticed that both Minato and Ikki were not in the house. 'Seriously I usually notice things like this right away.'

"Hey were are Minato and Ikki at and I just notice that Kagari is gone as well," Naruto asked.

"Minato had to go pick up his things from his old apartment and Ikki went with him and Kagari had to go to work today," Uzume told the blond-haired demon.

"Ah I see though now I'll have to explain things twice," Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"If you're worried about them telling anyone I'd made sure they knew what might happen to them and Kagari would never reveal anyone's secret," Miya reassured Naruto as she brought his food.

"That's not it as I doubt Minato and Ikki are dumb enough to tell anyone what he saw however I'm curious as to what you told them," Naruto said as Miya just giggled and ignored him.

"Anyway we need to abut what you girls seen this morning," Naruto said growing serious.

"What you need to know is that there are things about me that you girls are not yet ready to learn and I am not ready to tell yet," Naruto told them.

"What I will tell you his that I am a creature that is far superior to humans much like yourselves and that out of everyone one in this house even Miya I am the eldest," Naruto explained shocking all the others.

"Naruto can you explain your current appearance and the one we saw this morning," Miya asked.

"Well I will only say this, what you saw this morning is my true appearance as what you see before you now is just my human form," Naruto explained as he allowed his ears and tails to appear so the others could see them.

The blond ten tails noticed that the girls (excluding Miya) began to squirm in their seats, Naruto let out a groan, as he knew what they all wanted although he never thought Akitsu would be doing it as well.

"I permit you to touch my ears and tails however, keep in mind that they are very sensitive," Naruto said as the girls moved closer to him.

Musubi was the first to get a hold of one of his ten tails. Being as careful as possible not wanting to upset her Ashikabi Musubi gave soft and gentle strokes to the tail in her hand.

To Musubi Naruto's fur was soft to the touch and she became mesmerized by how the light from the windows seemed to shine off it.

"Naruto-sama your fur feels so soft," Musubi exclaimed as she began to rub her face on the tail. Yashima seeing this began slowly petting Naruto's second tail and she had to agree with Musubi that the blond fur felt very soft.

Naruto had to fight the urge to transform into a wolf, curl into a ball, and allow the girls to stroke his fur for the rest of the day.

Akitsu sensing that her Ashikabi was enjoying the treatment gave her the courage to hug his third tail to her and softly stroke it.

"Oh my Uzumaki-kun you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so kawaii," Miya said. The goddess began to giggle when Naruto started purring.

'Ok Naruto note to self Miya will tease you if you started to purr' Naruto thought with a sweat drop running down the side of his head.

All of a sudden, Naruto noticed that Uzume had moved in front of him. Then the next thing he knew his face was being buried into the girls breasts and she began so scratch behind his ears.

Naruto could not take it anymore and just melted in the girl's magic fingers. As Miya watched this, she couldn't help but think.

'Well even though I usually don't allow anything that might be considered illicit behavior, this is just too amusing' she thought surprising herself.

Then another fleeting thought ran through her mind that alarmed her. 'I wonder what if he will allow me to touch his ears the way Uzume was currently.

(Seen change and a few hours later)

Yashima sat on the porch as she stared at the setting sun. It was already almost dinner Minato and Ikki had came back and with the help of Naruto Minato was able to get all of his things into his room.

Of course Naruto did have a talk with both Minato and Ikki about his ears and tells but he also warmed them that they must never in there lives tell anyone or there would be dire consequences.

Naruto had said this in a way that had almost given Minato a heart attack and so they swore never to speak of it again.

"Yashima-chan dinner will be ready soon you should come in," Naruto told her as he stood behind her.

"Oh thank you Naruto-kun I'll be there in just a minute," Yashima told him. She then turned back to stare up at the setting sun.

Seeing that something was on her mind and already having an idea what it is, Naruto sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what's on your mind young one, I'm all ears," Naruto said. Yashima turned towards the immortal ninja and took in his appearance.

Naruto's animal features where hidden again and she felt somewhat disappointed by that fact. When she thought about him with his ears and tails, it was like looking at the most beautiful creature in the world.

"Naruto-kun may I ask you something," the hammer wielder said getting a warm smile from the blond who told her that she could ask him anything.

"Naruto will you be my Ashikabi," Yashima said and then she did something that would usually take a lot of courage for someone as shy as her.

Grabbing hold of his hands Yashima leans in and kisses Naruto right on the lips. Naruto was surprise by this, as he never expected her to enact the kiss but after a few seconds, Naruto returned her kiss.

Yashima's Sekirei crest gave off a soft glow and then her light blue wings came to life. As the wings began to vanish, a blue ten-tailed wolf crest appeared signifying this Yashima had become a demon like all the other girls.

After they had separated and walked into the house Naruto gave Yashima a kiss and told her to tell Miya and the others that, he would be taking a bath before he ate his dinner to which she said she would be waiting.

As Naruto walked down the hallway, he felt that a pair of lust-filled eyes was watching him as he walked through the house. Usually Naruto would be tense by this, ready to defend himself but he could tell that whomever the woman was that she was only observing him for know.

'Well when she makes her move I will be ready for her but, for now I'll just take a nice hot bath and destroy the hidden camera's that she has inside the bathroom'

End

Wow 2 Sekirei winged by Naruto and the residents at Maison Izumo learned a few things about Naruto.

Naruto seems to want them to learn things about him a little at a time.

Now I am doing a short poll. The result will be in revealed next chapter

The polls focus is about the number of Sekirei Minato will have.

Those who have enjoyed my story make sure to cast your votes

Make sure to review after you have read the story.

See you next time.

Juubi out


	8. Dreams and the Green Girl

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 8**

Hello, everyone welcome to chapter eight of my Naruto Sekirei chronicles.

Now thing we need cover. The poll results are in and Minato will be getting one more Sekirei to add to his team.

Now let us get on with the story.

"Human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'Human thought'

'**Demon thought'**

After they had separated and walked into the house Naruto gave Yashima a kiss and told her to tell Miya and the others that, he would be taking a bath before he ate his dinner to which she said she would be waiting.

As Naruto walked down the hallway, he felt that a pair of lust-filled eyes was watching him as he walked through the house. Usually Naruto would be tense by this, ready to defend himself but he could tell that whomever the woman was that she was only observing him for know.

'Well when she makes her move I will be ready for her but, for now I'll just take a nice hot bath and destroy the hidden camera's that she has inside the bathroom'

**Dreams and the Green Girl**

Naruto opens his eyes to the world only, to find that he was floating in a large body of water. Now this confused him as the last thing he remembered was falling asleep with his girls after having dinner with them and the other residents of Maison Izumo.

Naruto then Notices that he could breath and no water was going down his throat or up his noses.

'This is odd, I know for a fact that I was in my room about three minutes ago so where am I now' Naruto thought as he turned around to look for any clues to help him.

Suddenly Naruto hears a voice echo through the area, which surprised him for obvious reasons.

"Love… please teaches love to all of the little birds," The womanly voice says. Turning to where he heard the voice, Naruto was surprised to find a woman that resembled Musubi floating not to far away from him.

"Hey are you alright miss," Naruto asks the girl as he moves towards her. Has he got closer Naruto realized that she was naked.

Suddenly she opens her eyes and she lifts her head up while she places hand on his cheek and kisses the demon right on the lips.

**(Back to the Real world)**

Naruto awoke with a start, shocked by the weird dream he had that night. Looking around the room, he noticed that the girls were all sleeping there on his chest, arms and even his Legs.

'Ok maybe it would be better to sleep with him while in my wolf form so they would have more room to lay down with him. Sighing he made a shadow clone that was reinforced by is demon chakra.

As Naruto left the room, he heads towards the bathroom to do his morning routines and then down stares to prepare breakfast. However, as he leaves the room, Naruto does not see that Musubi's Sekirei crest and her mate mark glow bright pink.

As he walks down stairs, He could not stop thinking of that woman from his dream and wondered if he was loosing it.

The woman's words kept on echoing through his head. 'Who was that girl and why did she have such an uncanny resemblance to Musubi' as these thoughts ran through his head, Naruto walks into Uzume who was just coming from her room.

"Oh Uzume I see you there, I'll watch where I'm going next time," Naruto told her as he try to passed her, but Uzume grabs his hand to stop him from leaving.

"Naruto wait," Uzume says as she smiles at him knowing that something was bothering him. "If there's something on your mind, you know you can talk to me," number ten told Naruto.

Naruto offered the woman a smile, which made her blush as he decided to ask talk to her about what he had on his mind.

"Come with me we will talk while I make breakfast," and with that Naruto led Uzume to the kitchen while still holding her hand. After they make it to the kitchen, Naruto began to tell her what had been on his mind.

"Uzume-chan what do you know about Sekirei appearing in to their Ashikabi in their dreams," Naruto asked the girl. Uzume had a thoughtful look across her face.

"I am not someone who knows a lot about it but, I suppose that it's possible, Uzume told him as Naruto sighed. "It seems like I'll need to talk to Miya abut it later," Naruto concluded as he continues to prepare the food.

"Well after you talk to her about it, you come tell me as well," Uzume suggested as she brings out the plates for everyone in the house.

"Yeah I was planning to, although I know that's not what you really want to do know is it," Naruto says as a shadow clone appears behind him to finish cooking while he turned to Uzume who gave him a playful smile.

"That's something you will have to find out later," Uzume says while she wraps her arms around his neck. Uzume then purrs into Naruto's ear getting a shudder from the demon.

Naruto then tries to grab hold her at the waist however, Uzume decide to evade his hands and then leave of the kitchen while swaying her hips. Naruto just watches as she leaves and then sighs.

'I can tell that we are connected Uzume-chan however, there is another who is there as well' Naruto thought as a vision of a blonde haired girl flash before his eyes.

Naruto shakes his head again and then finishes prepares the food. Miya walks in next and greets the demon only to be startled when she sees two Naruto's there instead of one.

"Oh Miya-chan how are you this morning," Naruto says as he sets the plates full of food on the table behind him while his clone dispelled no longer being needed.

Snapping back to really, after she registered what Naruto said she remembered what she was there. "Naruto-kun I see that you are finished making breakfast so, why do you let me set the table," Miya told him.

"Are you sure Miya-chan, it's alright to let me handle setting up the table," Naruto tells her only to have her giggle and shakes her head. "I believe that you have someone else that you see," she tells Naruto.

Then it dawned on him who she was referring to and he tells Miya thanks as he left the kitchen. On his way up stairs, Naruto spots Musubi, Akitsu and Yashima.

"Morning girls breakfast is ready so go to sit at the table," Naruto tells them and then he give them each a kiss that left them a shivering mess of hormones although Musubi was to naive to understand that she felt this way.

Akitsu had a small blush running across her face and offered Naruto a small and shy smile. Yashima's whole face was bright red and steam was escaping from her ears.

Naruto chuckled at there reactions and then continued to Miya's room. Once inside Naruto found Kuno sitting up in the bed. "Ah so you're awake now, my little bird," Naruto states as he walks up to the girl and sat down beside her.

"Naruto-sama Miya-sama told me that you helped me when I was unconscious," Kuno says as she looks away from Naruto trying to hide the blush on her face.

Watching as she does this Naruto had found himself thinking about how cute this girl was. "S… so a… ari… arigatō," Kuno exclaims as she moves to sit on her knees and blows to Naruto.

Know Naruto was finding that it was becoming very hard to just to resist the urge to pull her into his arms as the girl just too adorable to him. Sighing Naruto makes her raise her head and kisses her right on the lips.

Kuno's wings came to life behind her and Naruto found that her was glad she was leaning towards him otherwise she might have destroyed the small shrine that Miya had in her room.

Kuno, who was at first shocked by the kiss, finally got into it and lets a soft whine escape her lips when he pulled away. "Well no thanks are necessary, after all you are my girl right," Naruto says offering the girl a smile who just blushes and smiles back at him.

"Now get dress and let us go down and eat with the others," Naruto says getting a nod from the girl.

(Sometime later)

After eating Breakfast and saying bye to the residents, Minato had left to go to his job he started working at the other day. He works at a construction site that was near the plant forest.

Minato was now on break and was just about to eat the food Miya had made for prepared, when all of a sudden he notices another person staring at his food with a hungry look on his face.

Since Seo seemed harmless, Minato decided to share with the man. "Um here would you like some," Minato asks the Seo who thanks him and offers the teen his name.

"Hm this taste like… Seo says getting a confused look from Minato at the random comment. "So are you a college student," Seo asks the teen.

"No sadly I've failed the entrance exam, what about you," Naruto asks Seo who had just finished the rice ball Minato had offered him.

"Well I've been in college for the passed six years, at this rate I'll never graduate," Seo says as if it is just a trivial matter, which Minato deadpanned.

Chancing the subject Seo asks to try one of the egg cakes in the bento and Minato tells him to help himself.

"Oh no you don't bastard," And then a woman appeared from out of nowhere and kicks the shit out of him, launching him into some crates.

"Oh Hey Hikari," Seo said as blood leaked from his forehead. This however, didn't even faze Hikari who was currently holding the man up by his shirt.

"Don't he me, you where sponging food off people when we told you we were bringing lunch," Hikari scowls Seo while her sister Hibiki apologizes to a freaked out Minato. 

Almost immediately, after Minato reassured her that it was all right, they both recognized that they had met before.

"Hey you're one of the guys that were with those two Sekirei," Hibiki exclaims. "And you're the girls that were wearing those bondage suits," Minato exclaims as he stands up.

This however, proved to be a bad idea as the bento that Miya had given him had fallen to the ground. Minato then drop to the ground in despair.

After Hibiki and Hikari apologized and offered the teen some bread, which he gladly accepted.

After learning that Seo was their Ashikabi they and after Hikari blasted him with a lightening blast they all noticed that MBI helicopters where flying above them.

"They keep flying every day almost nonstop, apparently there's a Sekirei inside the plant forest over there," Seo explains to Minato.

Suddenly Minato had a vision of a little girl trapped at the heart of the botanical garden and he knew that the rumors were true.

"Well come on let's go find the green girl that's at the heart of the garden," Seo suggested to the teen snapping him back to realty.

Minato then remembered his own sister was lost and scared just as the green girl trapped with in the garden must have felt. "Ok Seo, let's go and save her, the girl Kusano."

**(At Maison Izumo)**

Naruto, Kuno and Homura were currently sitting on the porch watching as Miya trained both Ikki and Musubi. Uzume and Yashima had left not too long ago saying that they wanted to do some girl time.

As he, watches Naruto could not help but be impressed with how skilled Miya was, as she was practically dancing through the two girl's attacks as if they were nothing.

Naruto also had to praise Musubi and Ikki as well. 'Those two would have easily made chūnin however, Miya is hokage level' Naruto thought.

Homura seeing the look on his face taps him on the shoulder gaining his attention. "I've noticed that you were deep in thought just a minute ago and I was curious about what was on your mind," Homura asked.

Naruto not at all surprised that Homura had asked him this as the Sekirei of flame has wanted to know more about the mysterious blonde entity that was beside him.

However, Miya, Homura and the girls realized that the more they learned about him, the more mysterious he seemed to become. Kuno decided to listen as well since she was currently sitting on Naruto's lap.

"I was just thinking about our situation as of now with this entire Sekirei plan bullshit," Naruto sighs as he rests his head on top of Kuno's. "Hiroto Minaka president of MBI the largest conglomerate in the world one day released one hundred and eight beings into the world."

Those Beings where known as Sekirei and their goal is to find their destined partners they call an Ashikabi, their lover or master," Naruto pauses here to think for a few seconds.

"Now personally I approve of this part of thee Sekirei plan as its being kept from the outside world and I would have done the same for them," Naruto says as he smiled down at Kuno and then looked towards Musubi, Miya and Ikki.

"So you feel its right to let them run loose in the city even with the unique powers that we have," Kagari states as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up with a small fireball.

"While it might not be the smartest thing to do however, I would have done it anyway and just would have gone with the whole Sekirei plan is to be kept from normal people," Naruto explains to the flame wielder.

"Now as for the whole making the Sekirei battle one other turning the city into one big tournament," Naruto says with Kagari giving the demon his undivided attention.

"The only thing I really have against it is Sekirei are forced into the fights even someone like Kuno and the loser are taken from their Ashikabi," Here Kuno look at Naruto.

Naruto watched as fear and hopelessness flashed across her beautiful face. "Naruto-sama will I be taken from you if I lose," Kuno says her voice wavering and she looked ready to cry.

Homura watch this as he cursed Minaka's name. Homura then looked to Naruto and the look in his eyes. Those eyes told the story of a man who has lived through war and despair however, there was something else in those eyes that made Homura feel a slight pain in his chest.

"I will never allow that too happen Kuno, I swear to protect you and everyone else even if I have to destroy that MBI and kill that man," Naruto said as he kisses Kuno on the forehead.

It was then that Homura understood what that look meant it was the look of one who was willing to die just to protect those closet to him. 'Naruto just who are you' Kagari thought as he felt his heart pulse.

Suddenly Naruto cell phone goes off (Ring tone: Animal I Have become by three days grace) startling Kuno and everyone else who heard it. "It's a text message from Minaka," Naruto says his voice filled in an anger, which alarms Kuno, Musubi and Ikki.

**(Minato and Seo)**

"It's seems that MBI is trying to keep people out, not that it matters right girls," Seo says as Hikari and Hibiki destroy the MBI tanks that block the entrance into the Forest.

After the two lightening girls were finished, causing destruction Seo turns to Minato who was holding on to one of the support beam.

"Well come on kid lets go," Seo says to Minato. 'Mom you said not to get mix in with the wrong crowd, I think they qualify' he thought as he watched the blazing fire.

**(Back with Naruto and the others)**

Naruto, Homura, Ikki and Musubi were roof hopping towards the where the forest was trying to get there as fast as they could. The reason for this is that Minaka had sent a text to all those who participated in the Sekirei plan.

The text was an open challenge for the players to obtain the Sekirei they call the green girl who was trapped at the center of the botanical garden.

"Homura what can you tell me about the girl we are rescuing," Naruto asks while he moved ahead of the group.

"All I know is that she was under the care of my superior until Mikogami a lot with Himeko ambushed them in an attempt to forcefully wing the girl," Homura explained. Hearing this made Naruto growl, which seemed startled the Sekirei that where behind him.

"That little shit will have to be dealt with later, as for now we need to hurry it up before other people get there," Naruto says as he began to speed up making it a little difficult for the others to keep up behind him.

"Wow look at Naruto-sama go, he sure is amazing," Musubi comments as she watches Naruto move through the air with an inhuman like grace.

"Musubi's Ashikabi doesn't want to let any harm come to the Sekirei, that's why he's in such a rush to arrive before someone else does," Ikki adds in to the conversation.

"Well then girl we will just have to keep up the pace and we will be there soon," Homura says as they began to catch up to the demon that was leading them to the botanical garden.

'She just a little girl, she only a little girl that has never seen the outside world' was the last thought that crossed Naruto's mind as his Jagan was activated.

**(In the Botanical garden)**

Kusano had just woken up from one of her little naps when she heard noises coming from the botanical garden that her unstable powers had created.

Getting scared she began to move through the garden hoping that what ever it was that it was coming after her. She then thought about the dream she had of her big brother coming to save her and she started to claim one of the large vines.

"You know it's dangerous to be up that high," Himeko said gaining Kusano's attention. Himeko had been sent by Mikogami to bring number one hundred and eight to him to add to his collection.

"So why don't you get down and come with me young one, my master is waiting to see you," she says to the shy girl trying not to scare her. Kusano however, refused to come down and instead shook her head no.

Himeko although was determined and so began to move towards the vine. "Come on little one there's nothing to be afraid of, I promise that no ones her to hurt you," Himeko tries again only to get the same responds.

"Kusano where are you," Minato says as he came running from the garden. Minato then spots Himeko and Ku who was on one of the large vines. "Hey you stay away from Ku-chan," Minato says as he got between Himeko and Ku.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take her," Minato says as he glares at her. Himeko who had been shocked that this boy had appeared out of nowhere now had a happy look on her face startling Minato.

You came to also help this Sekirei I think it's wonderful that you are trying to protect number 108,"Himeko exclaims in excitement making Minato blush in embarrassment.

However, Himeko's smile quickly turns into a sad look, which, seemed to put Minato on edge. "Sadly I'm afraid I can not allow you to have her as my master wants her," she said, as she holds up her double-sided blade, ready to attack Minato in order to get Kusano.

Himeko then had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit by a bolt of lightning. "It's Hikari and Hibiki along with their good for nothing mooch of an Ashikabi," Himeko says and then tears begin to gather in her eyes as she remembers what she heard about Seo.

She then starts crying which confused the all those around her even Kusano. "Wait why are you crying all of a sudden," Hikari asks while Seo let us out an annoyed groan.

"It's just that you two have to live with a dead beat Ashikabi who has a hard time providing for you," Himeko says while she cries her eyes out.

"Oh shut up you blade wielding bitch, our Seo is a hundred time's better than that Rich, smart, good-looking Ashikabi that you have," Hikari exclaims missing the annoyed look that Seo was sending her.

"Hikari I think you're only making things worse," Hibiki says as anime tears flowed down her face.

"Well their not much help in this situation," says to himself. Minato then turns to where Kusano was only to find that she had climbed down from the vine. Smiling down at the girl Minato gets down on his knees so as not to startle her.

"So we finally meet," Minato says making the shy little girl blush. "Onii-chan you came for me," Ku says as she falls onto the teen. "Hey Ku-chan are you ok," Minato asks as he holds the little girl.

"Excuses me but, I need you to move or I'll be force to hurt you," Himeko tells Minato.

"I'm sorry however, I won't allow you to take Ku-chan," Minato says which, seemed to make the girl become sad again. "Then I guess I have no choice," Himeko says as she raises her blade above her head.

Minato held Kusano a little tighter hoping to shield her from the blade. As the blade descended towards then it was then stopped by a kodachi blade.

"I won't allow anyone to harm my Ashikabi," Ikki proclaimed as she kept Himeko's blade from harming Minato and Kusano.

End

Well there you have it chapter 8 is finished

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave me reviews

Next chapter is the battle between Ikki and Himeko

So until next

Juubi out


	9. Saving the Green girl and Miss HG

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 9**

Hello, everyone Juubi here bringing you chapter 9 of Naruto Sekirei chronicles.

It is time to get to the Fight between Ikki and Himeko so I hope you all enjoy.

Now let us get on with the story.

"Human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'Human thought'

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

"I'm sorry however, I won't allow you to take Ku-chan," Minato says which, seemed to make the girl become sad again. "Then I guess I have no choice," Himeko says as she raises her blade above her head.

Minato held Kusano a little tighter hoping to shield her from the blade. As the blade descended towards then it was then stopped by a kodachi blade.

"I won't allow anyone to harm my Ashikabi," Ikki proclaimed as she kept Himeko's blade from harming Minato and Kusano.

**Saving the Green girl and Miss Hentai-glasses**

"I know you, number nineteen Ikki," Himeko says as she created some distance between her and Ikki.

"Ikki but, how did you find me," Minato asks surprised that she was there and not back at Maison Izumo.

"That would be because of the fact that Minaka has a set up a challenge with Kusano and the prize," Naruto says as he and Musubi appears behind Seo and the thunder twins.

'I see so, they came here to save her from being forcefully taken by some sick Ashikabi' Minato thought as he sighed in relief.

"Hey wait we know you two, you're the guy that placed that horrible illusion on us," Hikari exclaims when she sees Naruto who just ignores her to watch the battle.

Hearing this make Seo look towards Naruto with interest, as he had never knew anyone could install nightmares with something as simple as eye contact.

'Hm very interesting since he seems to know the kid and his Sekirei, I wonder if he has already met Miya' Seo thought.

Ikki and Himeko charged at one another hoping to beat one another into the ground. Himeko tries to slash Ikki in half right down the middle however, Ikki blocks using the kodachi in her left hand.

Ikki then slashes at Himeko using her right kodachi almost taking Himeko's head off. Thankfully, she is able to parry the attack. Himeko then jumps back again with Ikki chasing after her.

"Well you're a lot stronger than I had thought you would be, I guess for you to be this strong must mean that your Ashikabi is more than he appears," Himeko says which made Ikki grin.

"Minato is a wonderful Ashikabi, if it wasn't for him I might have been defeated by those two shady twins over there," Ikki says referring to the two thunder sisters Hikari and Hibiki pissing Hikari off.

"Well she has a point you know," Naruto, says making Seo snicker much to the twin's dismay. "What's so funny bastard," Hikari yells to her Ashikabi as she proceeds to fry him.

'Abusive, her short temper reminds me of my days as a member of team seven' Naruto thought with sweat dripping from his head and a shudder. Musubi looked conflicted wondering if it was a good idea for the twins to fry there Ashikabi however, Naruto told her that the Seo would be all right.

Back to the fight Himeko had started to attack Ikki with more ferocity keeping the duel kodachi wielder on the defense. Ikki found that she was having a little trouble defending against Himeko's somewhat wild but oddly graceful slashes.

'This is not good if Himeko keeps that up she might beat Ikki-chan, I have to do something and quick' Minato thought as he stood up from the ground.

Suddenly, before Minato could do anything to help his Sekirei, Kusano started to pull on his left head bringing his attention to her and off the fight.

"Please don't go Onii-chan, do leave without Ku," Kusano says as she looks ready to cry. Minato smiles down at the girl and rubs the top of her head.

"Don't worry Ku-chan, Onii-chan is just going to help Ikki-chan and then he will be right back ok so will you be a good girl and stay here ok," Minato says to Kusano.

Even though Ku wanted to protest she knew that know was not the time to be childish. Therefore, after promising to stay where she was Minato then ran to help his Sekirei.

Ikki was still on the defensive being pushed back and Himeko seemed to be slowly warring Ikki down. Himeko was then able to cut Ikki's Chinese-style shirt and her bra exposing her large breasts.

Ikki yelped in surprised as she jumped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh my how shameful you are allowing your breast to be exposed to someone other than your Ashikabi," Himeko says teasing Ikki whose looked angry.

"Oh my I can feel the fire in those beautiful eyes of yours, It such a shame that I have to end this now in front of your master however, my master is waiting for me to bring that kid to him and I will not fail my mission," Himeko explains as she then rushes Ikki.

Ikki tightened her grip on her two-kodachi blades as she waited for Himeko to close the distance between them.

Suddenly before Himeko could swing her sword, Minato ran passed Ikki which, surprising the two woman and head butted her knocking the girl to the ground.

"Minato why did you-," Ikki was cut off however when Minato turned to her and said. "Well I can't allow you to be hurt while you are protecting me and Kusano, I don't know what I'd do if you were taken away from me Ikki, Minato tells her while a blush spread across his face and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

A single tear fell from the woman's eye as she smiles at Minato. "Minato, I just want to tell you thank you for being my Ashikabi I love you," Ikki says as she then kisses him. Her wing sprang to life lighting up the night sky.

Himeko look alarm at the scene, as she knew what was coming afterwards. 'Oh no I got careless and now I'm in trouble' she thought as she stood up and waited for them to separate.

"Well I have to say that the kid sure is interesting," Seo comments to Naruto who chuckled. "I suppose your right know then lets just see how long it takes her to win this," Naruto says.

"Well it looks like I made it just in time to watch the show," Homura says as he descends into the forest. "Yes I believe that you have excellent timing Homura," Naruto says as they waited to see round two.

As Ikki and Minato pull back from the kiss, they both smile at each other one last time before Ikki turns to Himeko. Ikki's expression then does a one eighty as her happy and smiling demeanor turns cold as ice.

Her two kodachi began to glow a soft blue hue as she got into a sword stance (think Sora's valor mode stance).

"By the blades of my contract all those that stand before my Ashikabi shall be slain," Ikki chants as the glow on her swords grew brighter.

Seeing this Himeko got ready to attack. Ikki then dashes towards Himeko who also dashes towards her as well. Ikki and Himeko clashed which only lasted two second.

Ikki grunted as she turned to see her opponent Himeko who gasped and fell to the ground. Ikki's sword had cut cleanly through Himeko's with ease and then she had shredded the girl's clothes while only leaving a shallow cut on her back.

Himeko was trying to cover herself as tears started to well up in her eyes. 'No this can't be it, I don't want to lose please help me Mikogami' she says in her mind as tears started to fall down her beautiful face

'I feel bad that the poor girl has to be taken out of the game so early, when her Ashikabi is not around to help her' Naruto thought as he watched the blue hue on Ikki's sword engulf the Sekirei crest on the back of her neck.

Ikki then walked up to her and placed her blades on Himeko's crest. Naruto watched that is until he heard the voice of that woman from his dreams. "Why don't you save her Naruto-sama?" the woman suggests confusing the ten tails.

"How am I supposed to accomplish that, if you hadn't of notice she is the Sekirei of Mikogami," Naruto tells the woman who giggles at this.

"You have to feed her core your power which, only you can do this as no one else can give the mark," the voice told him. Naruto instantly understood what she meant when she says the second mark.

Naruto walked up to the downed girl and placed his hand onto her head. Himeko turns her attention to Naruto and gasp in awe at the man. As her light began to waver, she reaches out to him.

Naruto grabs her hand and smiles down at her. "You have done well young one, now you can rest for the night and by tomorrow your life shall no longer have any connection to Mikogami," Naruto says to the know sleeping girl.

Naruto then places a kiss on the girls head and then bites her giving her the mark that symbolizes her being the mate of the demon. After licking, the wound until it healed Naruto sighs and turns to the others.

Naruto then noticed that everyone was staring at him with looks of wonder. "It would seem that she will be coming with us," Naruto tells them.

Musubi smiled at her Ashikabi and nods at him while the others just said in their heads. 'Naruto, why would he want to bring the girl' they all thought.

Naruto cradles Himeko's body as he stands up to leaves. Minato then turns his attention to Kusano and tells her. "Well I guess it's time to go know Ku-chan."

**(With Mikogami)**

'What Himeko's presence has disappeared, that useless girl' he thought as his driver drove passed the front of the garden. Looking out his window as his thoughts wondered.

"Well it seems like Mikogami

**(Else where)**

"Such large abnormal vegetation, yet there is something disquiet in the air tonight," Tsukiumi states as she stares down at the garden that was made by Kusano.

Tsukiumi is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a black dress with a white under dress that shows of her cleavage and a choker on her neck. She had on black stockings with long brown boots.

"It really does look like a wall of plants from here doesn't it," Homura says gaining number nine's attention.

"Homura it's is thy misfortune that we meet here tonight, the time to settle this is now at hand our strength shall be measured once and for all," the water maiden proclaims which made Homura sigh in annoyance.

I really don't have time for this," Homura says as he uses his fire element, kicking up a dust cloud and vanished from site. Tsukiumi who had to shield herself from the dust had just noticed that he had vanished and became angry.

"Get thee back here coward," she exclaims however instead Homura decided to leave her with some parting words. "You should be looking for a master instead of playing around up there like that."

"Homura, I will not accept this, Ashikabi are such basic vial monkeys, my flesh shall not be fouled by someone so vulgar, rather I shall close his eye's permanently and in doing so secure mine own purity."

**(MBI)**

"Very good, what a great conclusion to the first of many challenges to come," Minaka says to himself. "Well it seems like the north was able retrieve Kusano before anyone else could," Takami says sighing in relief.

'My son has proven that he is a man after all, I see why Ikki was so drawn to him now' Takami thought to herself.

"Yes I was right when I said that the north and that boy is exactly who I thought he was," Minaka commits as he turns his attention to Takami.

"My son is none of your concern Minaka," Takami says as she sighs as she turns to leave.

Minaka continued to watch her leave however, the usual mad scientist grin that is always present on his face was replace with a warm smile.

Then his mind wondered to the new information on Naruto Namikaze and his smile became an insane grin.

"To think that he could wing Sekirei that already have an Ashikabi by severing the connection,

**(Maison Izumo)**

After Naruto, Musubi, Minato, Ku, Ikki, Seo and the twins had escaped the garden Seo and his girls had bid the others farewell and walked home.

As the group walked up to the front door of the Inn Minato sighed as he thought bout how he was going to explain this to Miya.

"What's wrong Minato-sama," Ikki who had on Minato's blue jacket to hide her bare chest.

"Oh it's nothing really don't worry about it." Minato tells her. Naruto who was standing in front of the door holding a sleeping Himeko knocked on the front door.

A few minutes later Miya opened the door only for her to be shocked at seeing Naruto holding a girl who was naked and using Naruto's jacket to cover her body.

Then she noticed that Minato also brought someone home. "Hey Miya we're back," Naruto says offering the woman a happy grin. Instead of getting an answer from the goddess, Miya instead turned on her heels and ran back into the house without saying a word.

Confused by this they had decided to wait by the door until she came back. When she did come back, however she was unsheathing her sword, which she then point towards both Naruto and Minato.

"Did you that kidnapping young girls is a crime that would get you punished in the harshest of ways possible," Miya says as an evil aura engulfs her and three Hannya masks.

Minato and the girls began to freak at the sight of the masks. The three Hannya's glowing red eyes seem radiate the lust for blood, which made Minato turn whiter than Orochimaru.

Naruto however, just looked at her in confusion and then asks her. "Miya how exactly are you able to do that, and can you teach me how to." The others stared at him as if he grew a second head.

Miya seemed to be bothered by this as no one aside from Takehito had ever just brushed off her demonic visage however; at the same time, she felt her heart flutter at the fact that someone else was unafraid of her.

Naruto had stars in his eyes as he reached out to grab the masks however, he pouted when they vanished before he could grab them.

"Well anyway these two have not been kidnapped and Kusano here is the Sekirei that Minaka sent others after," Naruto explained to the woman while pointing towards the sleeping girl.

"Oh I see, silly me well come in and then you can tell me about the other girl in your hands Naruto, Miya says as she leads them into the living area.

As they walked Minato, Ikki and Musubi were all silently thanking Naruto from saving them from Miya and wondering why he was so unaffected by her scare tactics.

As they sat at the table, and eat the food Miya prepared for them Naruto explained to her what had happened. "I see so that's what happened, Naruto you never cease to amaze me," Miya says to the demon who had a nerve to look embarrass.

"So will you be watching over her all night?" Miya asked as she drunk her tea.

"Well that's the idea since I need to study any abnormal changes to her and I will need to feed her my energy in order to purge Mikogami's leftover energy in her system.

"Naruto-sama I wish to help as well," Musubi says as she tries to feed him much to his embarrassment and Miya's amusement. "Sure Musubi that would be alright with me," Naruto says after eating her offered food.

"Oh yeah that reminds me where are the others at, it's getting really late and I haven't actually search them out while we have been here talking.

"Naruto-sama your back," Kuno said as she enters the living area along with Yashima and Uzume. "Aw there you are, I was wondering if you…" Naruto had stop mid sentence when he laid eyes on the three girls more specifically what they had on.

The girls each wore nightgowns that seemed to enhance their natural sex appeal. Kuno wore a light blue night that hugged her figure in all the right places. The under the gown she wore lacy white panties that the gown barely covered.

Kuno noticed his stare and tried to cover her front while a blush spread across her face. "Please if you stare at me like that, I'm going to blush," she says in a shy tone of voices that had Naruto's heart pouting in his chest.

Turning to look at Yashima, he noticed that she wore a dark blue nightgown that showed off her long sexy legs. "Well h… ho… how do I look Na… Naruto-sama," Yashima asks as she gave him a shy smile that made it hard not to jump her and ravish her body right in front off everyone.

Uzume wore a white bra, a thin white blouse that was see-through and white panties. "Wow you girls look beautiful," Naruto says getting blushes from the girls.

"So those clothes are what you had gone shopping for I see," Naruto commits as he continued to admire each girl. "Wow they look great on you girls," Ikki says with stars in her eyes.

"Aw I want to wear something like that as well," Musubi says as she admired her harem sisters and Uzume.

"Well how about tomorrow I let you all go shopping to buy clothing or anything else you want to get," Naruto suggests to the girls.

The girls all tackled Naruto saying thank you repeatedly as they all kissed him. Miya watch this with amusement and she secretly wanted to do that with him as well however, she quickly locked that idea in the furthest corner of her mind.

Ikki looked to Minato wondering if she could go as well to which Minato told her that it was fine with him.

Then Akitsu wondered into the room looking for Naruto. Naruto upon seeing her was not surprise to find her looking for him, as she tends to do that if she doesn't see him for any time longer than an hour.

Naruto was still happy to see her though and give her a kiss on the lips making her blush. Grabbing her hand Naruto led her to the table where Miya's cooking was waiting for them.

After finishing there food the with the exception of Kuno, Yashima, Uzume and Miya had decided that they would take a bath to gather. Minato and Miya had decided to stay and watch over Kusano who had just woken up and began to eat Miya's cooking.

Naruto had decided to go upstairs heading for his room lifting the unconscious in his arms bridle style. After lying, the girl down when he got to his room Naruto then leaves his room to head down stairs.

Suddenly Naruto sensed the presence from the other day and her aroma seemed to be calling to him. 'What the hell' Naruto thought as he started to follow the somehow visible **(at least to him)** aroma.

'This sent it smells sweet and it's making my demon blood boil,' Naruto thought as his wolf ears and ten tails became visible. As Naruto came to the end of the hall, he reached out to for the wall and pushed on it.

The wall then opened outward on the left side, which made him raise an eyebrow. When he took, a look inside Naruto was greeted by darkness. 'Well not what I expected' Naruto thought as he stepped inside.

The sent that had led him into the room was now affecting his sense making his eyes gain a lust-filled gleam in them and his heart started to pound inside his chest.

"So you have finally arrived my master and right on time too," came a voice that sounded like it was right in front of him which, surprised him as he had not been paying attention that much.

Suddenly the wall behind him closed shut and had somehow locked it's self in place. Now usually this would not be a problem however, he would get in trouble with Miya if he had destroyed her wall and besides he had an idea about what was going to happen.

Just then, a computer monitor turned on and the blue light brought Naruto's attention to a woman that had apparently been there the whole time.

The woman sat there in only in a pink lacy bra and panty set. She has long red hair and she had on some glasses. As she stood, up and walked up to him pushing him into the wall behind him.

"I am Sekirei number two Matsu, It's nice to meet you," She purred into his ear, which began to have made it extremely difficult to keep from ripping a huge hole in his pants although he was not so sure about his boxers at the time.

"Um… it's nice to need you Matsu-san," Naruto says as he offered her a wavering smile, as her scent was driving him crazy.

"Oh now that won't do," Matsu says as she grabs Naruto's hand, pulls him to the ground and claims on top of him.

"There's no need to be formal with me after all you are my Ashikabi, please satisfy me needs and cool down this hot body with your DNA," Matsu moans out as she started to grind on Naruto's demonically charged hard on. "

"My how big you are down there, you certainly pass all my expectations," Matsu says as she continues to grind her now wet panties onto the demon.

"Well I aim to please however, I'd advise you to stop or I'm gonna loose it," Naruto says in between grunts and groans. Knowing that she had him right where she wanted him Matsu decided to go in for the kill.

"Know why would I stop when this is exactly what I wanted, there's no need to hold back so just give into your instincts and make me yours," And just like that whatever restraint Naruto had left went flying out the window as they shared a hot and passionate kiss.

Her Sekirei wings bust to life behind her as all of the computers in her room turned on. This however, went unnoticed by the two lovers as they began to explore each others mouths with their tongues.

Had they been more alert the might have also felt the pair of evil eyes that was piercing the back of Matsu's head and the unsheathed sword that was held in her right hand.

**(End)**

**Well we see that Matsu has joined the Harem now Uzume is the only girl left in the house that needs to be wing decides Miya.**

**Therefore, read this and make sure to review this chapter and tell me how you liked it.**

**So until next time **

**Stay tuned for the next installment **

**Juubi out**


	10. The Blonde-Haired Tsundere

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles chapter 10**

Hello everyone, Juubi here bringing you another chapter for Sekirei chronicles.

I would like to thank those who have waited patently for this chapter to be written. If I am right, last chapter was a month ago. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Now let us get on with the story.

"Human speech"

"**Demon speech"**

'Human thought'

'**Demon thought'**

(Previously)

"Now why would I stop when this is exactly what I wanted, there's no need to hold back so just give into your instincts and make me yours," And just like that whatever restraint Naruto had left went flying out the window as they shared a hot and passionate kiss.

Her Sekirei wings bust to life behind her as all of the computers in her room turned on. This however, went unnoticed by the two lovers as they began to explore each others mouths with their tongues.

Had they been more alert they might have also felt the pair of evil eyes that were piercing the back of Matsu's head and the unsheathed sword that was held in her right hand.

**The Blonde-Haired Tsundere **

Naruto knew that he was in a whole lot of trouble the moment he decided to follow the arousing scent that had guided him to Matsu's room.

However, now that he was in inside with the woman on top of him, he knew that there was no turning back for him now.

It had been a while since his last one nightstand and his usual self-control was thrown right out the window when they began having "oral sex" at that exact moment.

Then there was the taste of her lips. Maybe it was just the lust in the air, his sexual thirst or her overwhelming pheromones. Whatever it was it seemed to be making her taste all most impossible to resist.

"Mm" Matsu moaned into my mouth as our tongues battled for dominance. Naruto then started to trail butterfly kisses down that her neck. "Oh… AHHH, please don't stop," Matsu says almost breathlessly.

"I thought it was a little too noisy in here for you to be working on your computers," Miya said to Matsu who was shaking like a leaf. "You do realize that sexual relationships within Maison Izumo are strictly forbidden," She says as her demonic Hannya Mask appeared behind her.

Naruto stared into Matsu's horror-stricken face with a look of sympathy, as he stayed as quiet as possible, not wanting Miya to attack before he could shield Matsu from her wrath.

"As punishment, no breakfast for you Matsu-san and Naruto will have to sleep downstairs and eat after everyone else has had seconds," Miya says, her tone of voice, conveying that if they chose to disobey her, the consequence would be horrifying.

"That is expectable, I will not defy you this time," Naruto says as Matsu gets off him, much to his and her dismay. "I'm sorry Miya, it won't happen again," Matsu tells her, although Miya knew it was bound to happen again.

"Well then, I think it's time for bed, now come along Naruto-kun" Miya says, as she grabs Naruto's hand and drags him out of the room. "Dammit Miya and I were so close to," Matsu says after Naruto and Miya left her alone inside her room

"Come on Miya, you don't have to lead me down to the living room, I can get there on my own," Naruto tells the goddess who just giggles while she pretended to ignore him.

As they made it down stairs, Miya told Naruto that she would be coming down waking him up early so, he better not have snuck into one of the girls rooms, as doing so and he would have to be punished.

As Naruto was about to lie down however, Uzume come down the stairs with a pillow and a blanket. "Hey mind if I join you," Uzume asks while handing him the blanket.

"Sure why not however, you have to stay silent or Miya-chan will hear you," Naruto tell Uzume as he lays the blanket on the floor. "Uzume then takes off her shirt and lays right on top of Naruto.

"Why Uzume, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me now would you," Naruto playfully asks only for her to shot him a look that told him that was exactly what she had been planning.

"So what if I am, you should just lay there and except it," Uzume tells him, which he could not stop himself from laughing at. "My lady's will is my command," Naruto says playfully as he starts to lean to kiss her.

Uzume, who was still in the mood to play around, smacked him in the face with her pillow, and then she started to giggle when he glared at her. "Hey was that really necessary Uzume," Naruto asked.

"Maybe not but the look on your face was worth it," Uzume says in between giggles. Suddenly, Uzume gasped as she felt Naruto's hand slap her ass.

The sting from his rough hands both hurt and felt surprisingly good at the same time. Uzume had to stop herself from moaning as he slapped her ass again, and after he had stopped, she glared into his blue eyes with her lust-filled brown ones.

Naruto had a grin on his face, as she continued to glare at him, knowing that she had enjoyed the spanking way more than she would ever admit to.

"Well now, it looks like you want to say something, however it seems that I rendered you speechless," Naruto says only for Uzume to purr lustfully into his ear.

"Shut up and kiss me," and with that being said, they shared a passionate kiss. Uzume's crest began to glow and then her wings sprang to life, signifying Uzume's emergence.

**(Scene change)**

Tsukiumi opened her eyes only to see that she was no longer in her room at Miyajima's place and instead she was standing on the edge of a building.

'Where am I, last thing I remember was that I was at baba's house in my room, so where am I now' was the thought that ran through her head.

"There she is master she's the little bird that is having a reaction to you," an unfamiliar female voice says grabbing Tsukiumi's attention.

Looking behind her back, she saw stood two people that she had never met before, both seemed to be studying her. One was a female with brown hair that had had a single antenna-like strand that hanged just above her head.

However, what alarmed about the woman was that she was currently wearing. 'That's the uniform the discipline squad wears, have they come after me, and that man is the woman's Ashikabi,' Tsukiumi thought as she glared at the two before her.

"At last I have found you," Tsukiumi says as she clinches her fists. Both Yume and Naruto give her a confused look at her choice of words. "I hope you are ready Ashikabi, because the next time we meet I shall bring thy death," the tsundere proclaimed.

Naruto just stared at her with for a few minutes, and he began to laugh at the irony. Tsukiumi face heated up in anger at being laughed at. Then her anger quickly turned into fiery.

'How dare this lowly monkey laugh at her, Sekirei number nine the strongest Sekirei to have ever live' Tsukiumi thought as she started to gather water around herself.

"Water festival," Tsukiumi exclaimed as she fired a large stream of water at Naruto and Yume. Yume moved behind Naruto, who had raised both of his hands.

As the stream hits Naruto, the stream begins to separated and then fall harmlessly onto the building they where standing on,"

To say that Tsukiumi was shock was an understatement, she had no idea what to make of what she just saw.

"But that's impossible no one should be able to block my attack, who is this man," Tsukiumi says as she stares at him. "Man that was powerful, she almost dislocated my shoulder," Naruto says.

"You really are one of the strongest Tsukiumi I look foreword to the day we meet," Naruto says as he activated the Jagan, shattering the dream.

Tsukiumi awoken to find that she was back in her room. Sighing Tsukiumi thought about that dream she had and wondered how she would deal with that man.

**(Morning at Maison Izumo)**

Naruto had just awoken to find that he was lying on the floor along in the living room. As he lay there, he thought about Yume and the blonde-haired woman from his dream.

"Tsukiumi, Sekirei number nine, has the power to manipulate water," Naruto says to himself, as he tries to stand only to be held down by five bodes. 'Wait five, who else is here' Naruto thought as he looks down to see Musubi, Akitsu, Uzume, Yashima, and Kuno.

'Okay I should have known they would end up migrating to the living room to sleep with me,' Naruto thought as he smiled. Naruto then creates a shadow clone and switches places using the substitution jutsu so he could begin the day.

"Well morning Naru-tan," Matsu says appearing out of nowhere. "Good morning to you as well Matsu-chan," Naruto tells her as smiles at her.

"So how's about good morning kiss," she says as she leans in only for her to end up kiss Musubi right on the lips. Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head.

As they separated, a blush appeared on Matsu's face as she touches her lips. "I'm not Naruto, eh but good morning," Musubi says as she rubs her eyes.

"I wonder what would happen if Sekirei really got together," Matsu said as her glasses began to fog up to hide the gleam in her eye. Naruto had a huge shit-eating grin on his face as he watches their whole interaction.

"Okay know that you are awake you should wake up your sisters and go get ready to start the day, I will make breakfast and would one of you go wake up Minato and Ikki," Naruto tells them.

AS he was about to leave, Yashima had awaken and called out to him. "Good morning Naruto-sama," she says.

Naruto said his good morning to her by kissing and then went into the kitchen to begin cooking for the other. As he finished cooking, he was suddenly grabbed from behind by Kuno who had come from out of nowhere.

"Good morning Naruto-sama," Kuno says as she rubbed her face against his back. I'm almost finished, is everyone up yet," He asked her. "Yes everyone is at the table waiting," She tells him.

After Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek, she went left to wait for him at the table.

**(30 minutes later)**

While everyone sat at the table eating, Matsu went able introducing herself to the other residence of the house.

"Hello everyone, I'm Matsu Sekirei number two," She says as she began pressing her fingers together in a way that reminded Naruto of another busty woman that use to do the same thing.

"You see Matsu here is another residence of ours here, she lives upstairs in room 201," Miya explained confusing everyone that didn't know of her.

"Hold on a minute, there is no room 201," Minato said. "Actually there is a room 201, it just doesn't have a door, and instead you have to push on the wall at the end of the hall," Naruto explained.

"It's a hidden door because I have to live in hiding," Matsu says surprising the others. "But why is that," Ikki asked. "That would be because there was a lot of drama when I left MBI and they have been chasing me ever since," she explained.

"I see well you don't have worry about hiding anymore, I will not allow MBI to touch you, so don't worry about it," Naruto tells her, while tapping the back of his neck.

Matsu, understanding the little body movement grabbed Akitsu and turned her around to look at her crest. "What's this she asked as she studied the fox crest that surrounded the Sekirei one.

"I little parting gift that allows me to keep an eye on you just incase we get separated, and it allows your bodies to absorb small amounts of my chakra so that you will be immune to it if I should ever release my full power all at one," Naruto explained.

This shocked the others as he was giving them a little more incite into just how powerful he actually was.

"Um… Naruto-san what would happen to those who don't have the mark," Kagari asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"While I will not tell you everything just yet, I can tell you that other than Miya, Akitsu, Musubi and Matsu anyone else who is way to close to me when I release all of my power and they don't have the crest," Naruto takes a deep breath.

"The least that could happen is that their minds would shatter and the worst that could happen, well it's better if you never know and besides there's only a one percent chance of that ever happening."

After his explanation, the rest of breakfast time was spent eating with no one willing to start a conversation up.

It seemed that Naruto's words had an impact on everyone including Miya although she was just wondering how he became that powerful.

Getting tired with the silence Naruto decide to ask the question that had been bugging him since he had that dream last night.

"So By any chance do any of you now of a blonde-haired woman, who has unique water ability and speaks in old Japanese." Hearing this made Kagari, who was sipping tea begin to chook.

"You alright Kagari," Musubi asked as number six started coughing. Miya began patting him on the back. As his coughing settled down, he asked Naruto to repeat what he had said.

"I asked if you knew a Sekirei with the power to manipulate water." Naruto said. "Oh good don't tell me she is your next one," Homura asked only to receive a nod from the ten tails.

"Sekirei number nine, Tsukiumi," Homura groaned in annoyance. "Oh no, this isn't good," Matsu said as Yashima and Kuno gain a scared look on there face.

"From your reactions I can tell that this is going to be a little difficult," Naruto says. "No I'm afraid that It's worst than that," Matsu says with a serious look on her face.

"Tsukiumi is very dangerous, a water Sekirei that is infamous for her hate of Ashikabi," Matsu explains. "If it's true that she is reacting to your powers then I image that you've hurt her pride and made her angry."

"I see will then this should be fun," Naruto said as he stood up. He then pulls out his gama-chan wallet and handed it to Musubi.

"Here I did promise that you girls could go shopping today, so why don't you girls go after you finish eating," Naruto tells them.

"Wait, are you going to go looking for her," Minato asked only for Naruto to grab him by the back of his shirt. "Correction, we're going after her while our girls go shopping," Naruto says to him.

"What… why do I have to go," Minato asks with a horrified look on his face. After Naruto gave each of his girls a passionate goodbye kiss, he decided to answer Minato all the while being a smartass.

"You're going because I'm making you, if you have a problem with that you can tell me about it and I'll consider it after we come back, let's go Ku-chan." Naruto says as he drags out the straggling teen with Kusano riding on Naruto's shoulders.

Ikki looked on helplessly knowing that she could not help her Ashikabi even if she tried. Miya on the other hand just smile and waved at them.

Musubi and Akitsu both, looked like they wanted to go however, they reluctantly stayed behind.

"Well, girls while the boys are out we, have some shopping to do so lets hurry and finish our food and then leave," Uzume says as she grabbed Naruto's wallet from Musubi.

**(Elsewhere)**

Tsukiumi stood on the top of the buildings within the city, as she searched for the man that was in her dream. She knew that he would come for her soon, as she felt him getting closer.

"Hm, this feeling it continues to get stronger everyday," Tsukiumi says as she held her chest. "Damn you, a plague must fall on thee, I shall find thee for sure and kill thee with my own hands."

"Well look who we have here, an un-winged Sekirei all alone." Turning to where she heard the person that call her, Tsukiumi came face to face with the lightning twins, Hikari and Hibiki.

"I've heard about you two, you're the two Sekireis that target only those who have yet to emerge," Tsukiumi says acknowledging the twins, who smirk.

So you know all about us do you," Hikari states. "Despicable villains," Tsukiumi proclaims. "Does, thou wish to win that badly."

This seemed to upset Hikari, who quickly began shouting at the water Sekirei. Hibiki deciding that she should say something before they fight.

"No we aren't interested in winning this game, we only want to eliminate those who have not emerged," she explained.

"You want a duel, very well I've been growing board, come forth villains," the proud Sekirei proclaimed.

Hikari, have finally lost her temper sent a bolt of lightning at Tsukiumi. This proved to be none effective against the woman as she brushed the bolt of lighting aside with her water.

"Tell me, are we thus matched," Tsukiumi said taunting the twins. "Damn, she's a lot stronger than I had thought," Hibiki tells her sister.

"Water Celebration," Tsukiumi proclaims sending a torrent of water at the twins knocking them into the air.

"This is bad, I think we've just pick a fight with Sekirei number nine," Hibiki explained. "What… she's a single number," Hikari asked know that they had a real fight on your hands.

**(With Naruto and Minato)**

As the two Ashikabi walked through the city looking for sekirei number nine, Minato was suddenly attacked by a cat that jumped off a building.

Luckily, Kusano was there and was able to catch the cat with a vine from her plant that she carried.

"Hey good job kiddo, that was a nice catch you did there," Seo said as he to was on top of the building.

After he joined them on the ground, he explained that he was chasing the cat for one of his clients.

"So what brings you two here," Seo asked. "We we're out here girl hunting, have you seen a blonde-haired woman with a bad attitude wondering around the city," Naruto asked him.

"Sorry, but I can't say that I have, but it looks to me like you've winged a few more Sekirei," Seo says surprising Minato. "I see so you have the ability to sense when so one has winged a sekirei," Naruto states getting a nod from Seo.

"Yeah you can say that, I also can tell that it was Matsu and Uzume, am I right."

"But, how do you know about Matsu," Minato asked. "Who do you think set up the secret door to her room," Seo says getting a nod from Naruto who figured as much.

"So you know Miya and Takehito Asama, then," Naruto asked, to which Seo said told them that Takehito was his best friend.

"Seo, there you are," Hikari said as she and her sister landed next to them.

"Yo, I found our little money maker we won't have to worry about food for the next three days," he says to the twins only for them to tell them that they were being chased.

"Get thee heads," Tsukiumi yells as she falls from the sky above Naruto. "Well it seems that we found our target," Naruto says as he holds out his arms.

"I said out of the way," Tsukiumi, exclaims only to be ignored. "I got ya, I got ya," Naruto says as he catches the woman with absolutely no difficulty.

"There you go milady," Naruto says as he set her down on her feet. Rather than being thankful, she went into full tsundere mode on Naruto.

"Filthy Monkey, I told thee to get out of my-," whatever she was about to say was halted by the intense feeling she felt when she locked eyes with Naruto.

Tsukiumi then drops to her knees and begins panting as if she had run a marathon with Rock lee's weights strapped to her legs.

'What is this ghoulish feeling crawling all over my body, no this mass of heat,' Tsukiumi thought as she fell the heat radiant between her legs as well.

"Tsukiumi, are you okay, your burning up," Naruto said as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Tsukiumi wasn't the only one feeling hot, as Naruto was suffering as well thanks to the sweet sent that Tsukiumi's body was releasing as he seemed to be unconsciously inhaling it.

'This person, it's this man that is making feel this way' was the thought that ran though the water manipulator's mind as she smacked Naruto's hand away and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Thou… couldst thou be my…," she manages to get out as water began to generate all around her. Naruto stood up as well, offering the gorgeous blonde-haired woman a charming smile, which seemed to make her blush.

'This man was able to bring me to my knee just for being so close to him and this heat, it grows stronger by the second' she thought as the began to swirl around her.

"I knew thou would come to defile me, yet all I shall grant is suffering," Tsukiumi proclaims after she was able to shake off some of the heat.

"Well, I don't know about the defiling bit, but I have come to look for you Tsukiumi-chan, as you did leave a good impression on me last night," Naruto said.

Again, Tsukiumi felt her cheeks heat up as she was finding it hard to resist him. "Silence, our meeting here spells thy doom, before thou canst violate my body, thou shall only be relieved through death." Tsukiumi declares.

End

Man I love writing for Tsukiumi's dialog. Old Japanese and old English is the most fun to write because of how the words sound coming from that character if you already heard their voice.

It seems like Tsukiumi will be going full Tsundere on Naruto next chapter and I can tell you guys now I'm going to enjoy writing.

Read and review this chapter.

See you guys after Halloween with the next chapter of the Demon prince and the tale of Naruto Masaki Jurai.

I hope you have an awesome Halloween and until we meet again.

Juubi out


	11. Taming the Sexy Tsukiumi, Himeko awakens

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 11**

Yo, the next chapter of Naruto Sekirei Chronicles is here.

Now let us skip the small talk and get down to business.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"Demon speech"

"Demon thought"

On with the story

**(Previously)**

'This man was able to bring me to my knee just for being so close to him and this heat, it grows stronger by the second' she thought as the began to swirl around her.

"I knew thou would come to defile me, yet all I shall grant is suffering," Tsukiumi proclaims after she was able to shake off some of the heat.

"Well, I don't know about the defiling bit, but I have come to look for you Tsukiumi-chan, as you did leave a good impression on me last night," Naruto said.

Again, Tsukiumi felt her cheeks heat up as she was finding it hard to resist him. "Silence, our meeting here spells thy doom, before thou canst violate my body, thou shall only be relieved through death." Tsukiumi declares.

**Taming the Sexy Tsukiumi, Himeko's New Beginning**

"Himeko-chan… Himeko-chan it's time to wake up, your new master is waiting to see you," A voice called out to the sleeping Sekirei.

"Huh… who is calling me," Himeko asked as stared into the darkness around her.

"Time to wake up, Naruto-sama is waiting for you," the voice told her. "Naruto-sama, he is waiting for me," She asked hesitantly.

Suddenly Himeko awoke only to find that she was in a darkroom. As she sat up, she studied her surroundings, finding that the room she was in was the size of a master bedroom.

Looking down at herself, she noticed that she was in clothes that where not her usual attire and that she was on a queen size bed.

"Ah I see you have finally awakened," Miya said as she entered her room. Surprised by the sudden appearance of another woman, Himeko jumped and tried to cover herself incase she was an enemy.

"Oh did I startle you, I apologize," Miya said as she sat at the edge of the bed beside the young Sekirei.

"Who… Who are you and where am I," Himeko asked the woman as she lowered the blanket. "Oh forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Miya Asama, it's a pleasure to meet you Himeko-chan," the Goddess said while offering the girl a warm smile.

"As for where you are, welcome to Maison Izumo," she told Himeko. "Your master brought you here when you had passed out after a fight in the forest.

"My master… my master is Naruto-sama," Himeko asked the woman as she remembered the man that had seemed to radiate warmth and maturity, something she had realized that her former master was lacking at least in the maturity department.

"Um… excuse me, but can you tell me how long I've been out," Himeko acted the goddess. "You have been asleep since you've arrived yesterday night and it is noon now," Miya told her.

'So I haven't been sleeping that long… where is master," she asked Miya. "I'm afraid to inform you that your master is out right now and won't be back for a while," Miya explained to the girl.

"Now that you are up why don't you get changed and meet me down stairs," Miya tells her as the goddess leaves to go make the priestess something to eat.

As she got dress she thought about her last master and how he would take it if he or when he would find out about her betrayal.

(With Naruto and Tsukiumi)

"Water celebration," Tsukiumi exclaimed as she launched a torrent of water at Naruto. Naruto dodged the torrent by out running it.

Tsukiumi then began firing water in waves at him only for Naruto either redirected the torrents or cut through it with his hand, much to Tsukiumi's dismay.

Minato, Kusano, the twins, and Seo watch Naruto in awe, watching the deities every moment.

"Onii-chan, how can Naruto-Oniisan control the attack of a sekirei?" little Kusano asked Minato who gave the little girl a sheepish look.

"Sorry Ku-chan but, that is a question that I don't have a question to I'm afraid," Minato told her.

'Well to think that another monster has shown up, I wonder if he and Miya are close' Seo thought as he kept his eyes glued on the one-sided fight.

"Just think sis… if he can fight on pare with number nine, just think of what he could have done to us the first time we met," Hibiki told her hot-headed sister Hikari, who went pale as she remembered that day.

'Damn, how is it possible for this lowly monkey to able to best me in battle,' Tsukiumi thought as she began to double her effects.

"Hahaha, this is actually kind of fun, it seems that even though you are holding back on me, you are still a lot more powerful than I had originally thought," Naruto states getting a blush form the Tsundere.

"Hm, I see that ye noticed that I was only using a fraction of the power I possess," Tsukiumi states with pride. "Known before I give thee another taste of my power, does thou have anything else thee wish to say to me.

"I would like you to be my Sekirei… no I need you to be my Sekirei," Naruto proclaims to his fellow blond. "Wait… what was that," Tsukiumi said in disbelief at what Naruto had said.

"To put it simply, I want to court you," Naruto said as he talked towards the water Sekirei.

"How can thou be so shameless in public," Tsukiumi exclaims as her face lit up like a Christmas tree and her heart rate increased.

'I wouldn't call that being shameless, still never going to understand that one' Naruto thought.

"As must as I despise thee, I thought to spare thy life but no… I SHALL DESTORY THEE," Tsukiumi proclaims as she began to generate a whirlpool.

"So you finally decided to go all out I see… well come show me what you got," Naruto said as the water on the ground rose up around him.

"Water Dragon," Tsukiumi exclaimed, as the water around her became a large dragon and shot towards Naruto. Seeing this Naruto jumped over the dragon.

Landing on top of the water beast, Naruto began to manipulate the dragon and used it to jump to the side of a building. "Get thee back here," Tsukiumi said and jumped towards the building Naruto was wall walking.

"Water celebration," she said blasting another torrent towards Naruto. "Water style: water shark bomb," Naruto said as the water dragon split apart and than reformed into a shark.

"Ye dare to turn mine own water against me," Tsukiumi exclaimed.

Tsukiumi dodged the water shark and dashed towards Naruto, deciding to try fighting at close range.

"I shalln't allow thee to best me, for I am the strongest sekirei," Tsukiumi proclaimed.

"You know we can avoid all this fighting if you would allow me to wing you… hey I have an idea why don't I ask you about yourself," Naruto ask the tsundere.

"Close thy mouth monkey," Tsukiumi shouted out startling Naruto, which gave the water sekirei the opening she needed.

"Now perish, Water celebration," Tsukiumi exclaimed as the torrent of water slammed into Naruto sending him off the side of the building to the ground.

The onlookers all flinched when Naruto was slammed into the ground by the water sekirei.

"Naruto-oniichan," Kusano exclaimed hoping that he wasn't seriously injured.

'That should take care of that, although I hope he is ok and not to badly injured' Tsukiumi thought.

'Wait… why am I concerned, he was just another shameless monkey… so why do I felt an ache in my chest' Tsukiumi thought as she walked to where Naruto had landed

"Hey Blondie, my sister and I aren't done with you yet," Hikari said grabbing Tsukiumi's attention. The twins where standing on the roof of a building staring down towards Tsukiumi, ready to challenge the woman once again.

"You two… didn't thou learn thy lesson last time," Tsukiumi said in annoyance.

"Oh please, the one who is about to learn something is you… do it Seo," Hikari said.

"Yeah… yeah I guess I've got know choice, you might want to close your eyes kid… this might be to hot to handle," Seo states as he wraps her arms around Hibiki and Hikari making the twins blush.

"Would you just shut up and do it," Hikari said as she leans in for a kiss.

"What art thou going to do," asked a confused Tsukiumi as she watches Seo kiss his to sekirei.

"Ahh… Ku whatever you do, don't look," Minato comically exclaims as he holds his hands over Kusano's eyes.

As Seo kiss Hikari and Hibiki, their wings manifest blind their back. "Tsukiumi was speechless, after she witnesses the intimate moment between Seo and the thunder sisters.

"Wha… what on earth did that human do to thou twin strumpets," Tsukiumi asked as a blush spread across her face.

"Oh that… it's simple," Hikari said. He empowered us with his kiss," Hibiki states as she and Hikari join hands and began generating lightning in the air above them.

"By the thunderstorm of our pact, our Ashikabi's perils shall be destroyed," the twins exclaimed as a thunderstorm was created above them.

"Wait… that's an incantation only emerged sekirei can use," Tsukiumi, states in anger at the fact that the twins thought they could defeat her with that attack.

"It's the same thing that happened with Ikki when she faced Himeko after kissing me," Minato states ass he remembered how powerful his sekirei had become after chanting the incantation.

"Eat this… GOD SONG," the twins exclaimed as a huge bolt of lightning descended from the sky towards Tsukiumi who was too shocked by the destructive power to move out of the way.

"Do you really think I'm going to allow you to hit her," Naruto said appearing before her as the bolt grew closer.

Naruto activated his Jagan and held out his hands in front of his body.

Tsukiumi gasped as she watched the lightning hit Naruto. She was then blown off her feet by a shockwave.

Tsukiumi closed her eyes as she hit something, which she assumed was the ground. "Hey are you alright Tsukiumi-chan," Naruto asked as he held the woman in his arms.

'Wait he's alright and he caught me," Tsukiumi thought as she opening her eyes and stared into those ocean blue eyes of Naruto Namikaze.

"Damn that was clumsy of me, you could have been seriously injured if I had not acted as quickly as I did," Naruto states as he offers Tsukiumi a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"You're not injured… but how is that possible, you where hit by lightning," Tsukiumi asked.

"What the how did you stop our strongest attack… and why are there two of you," Hikari exclaimed, as the second Naruto stood there as if nothing happened.

"Got to love Jagan powered Shadow clones," Naruto states with a chuckle. "Onii-chan what's a sallow cone," Kusano asked Minato, having trouble pronouncing the words shadow clone.

"Um… I think you mean shadow clone, Ku-chan," Minato tells the plant sekirei.

"Chakra gun valley," Naruto states as he blasted a small ball on chakra at the building that Seo and the twins where standing on startling the man and scaring the two sisters.

"Well seeing as you are uninjured would you like to continue your fight with the girls," Naruto asked as he sets the woman on her feet.

'This man… he protected me with his own body' she thought as she stared up into Naruto's eyes.

"We would give up that easy," Hikari, proclaimed as she and her sister generated more lightning, getting ready for the next attack.

"Then bring of it," Tsukiumi proclaims as she jumps into the air and shoots a ball of water at the twins who dodged it only for it to end up hitting Seo.

The cat that he had caught for his client, use that opportunity to escape, much to Seo and the girls dismay.

Hey you," Seo shouts out as he uses a support beam to come down from the roof of the building he was on.

Naruto growled as he saw Seo approached Tsukiumi although Seo had yet to notice this.

"Come on Seo calm down, your scaring Ku-chan," Minato said. He then started to panic as Seo just ignored him and he noticed that Naruto was releasing an abnormally large amount of killing Intent.

"So how are you going to pay me back Blondie, because thanks to you I lost the cat my client asked me to catch," Seo said as he approached Tsukiumi, oblivious to the impending doom that was closing in on him.

"Stay back… fiend," Tsukiumi proclaimed as she tried to slap the man only for her hand to be caught by his. "Take thy hands off of me," Tsukiumi said as she tries to force Seo to let go of her.

"Not after you made me loose that cat and smacked my girls around," Seo said as he lifts her chin up.

Minato started to turn ghostly pale as Naruto's evil aura flared out around him as he closed in on Seo's back.

'My strength… why can I not summon it' Tsukiumi thought as she started to panic.

"If you are wondering how I'm doing this it's thanks to my friend Takahito gifting me with the power to cancel a sekirei's powers, as for payback how about I make you emerge and become my sekirei," Seo said much to Tsukiumi's and Minato's Horror.

"**Seo, what was that about making my Sekirei emerge," **Naruto said as Seo finally notices the dark energy that was right behind him.

Slowly Seo turns to see Naruto towering over him and noticed that black energy was radiating from his body.

"So would you care to tell me what you are going to do to my sekirei," Naruto said as his eyes turned blood red with the rings and tomoe of the Rinnegan and Sharingan appearing in his eyes.

"Seo went ghostly pale as he stared into the blood thirsty look in the ten-tails eyes. He knew that what he said next would most likely get him killed and so tried to explain that he was only trying to scare her.

"So you think its okay for you to threaten a woman with something that is similar to rape just to scare her huh," Naruto said as ten tails appeared behind his back.

Hikari and Hibiki gasped in horror as the stare at the god like entity, who was two seconds away from, ripping Seo a new asshole.

"Uh… no wait, come down I'm sorry," Seo, said hoping that he would not be killed and not liking the dark and twisted grin that spread across Naruto's face revealing razor-sharp teeth.

The beating that came next would forever scar Tsukiumi Minato, who had the sense to block her eyes while he made her cover her ears, and the thunder twins.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

"Serves you right asshole," Naruto growled out as he left Seo's bloody, beaten, and burned corpse on the ground as he walked towards Tsukiumi, ignoring the twins as they check on their master.

Minato, had never heard some scream, like that before in his entire life and knew he would have nightmares for weeks, because of this.

"Sorry you had to see all that Tsuki-chan, are you alright," Naruto asked the woman who was blushing at what he had said before he beat the shit out of Seo.

"I… I am not injured thank you for your help," Tsukiumi said as Naruto smiled.

"That's a relief," Naruto states as Tsukiumi felt her heart pound in her chest.

"I heard… thou called me thy sekirei, did thou not," Tsukiumi asked the man that had captured her heart.

"Huh… oh yeah I guess I did," Naruto said as a small blush spread across is face. 'Damn she's so cute' Naruto thought as he watched Tsukiumi, as she placed her finger right under her lips as a blush appear on both her cheeks.

"Then thou must take the response ability," Tsukiumi states as Naruto smile at her answer.

"Um… the responsibility," Naruto asked deciding to tease her a little. Naruto then regretted it, as he was drenched in water.

"Do not jest, thou has said that I was thy sekirei, correct," Tsukiumi said as she failed to realized that he was joking with her.

"Yes Tsukiumi, I sure did," Naruto said not wanting to be soaked again.

"Thou have proven that thou are a man of metal… it's strange, but my heart which once clambered loudly in protest, is surprising a peace know."

"Tell me, what is thy name," Tsukiumi asked Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Thy name means Maelstrom… it's a fitting name for a man such as thyself," Tsukiumi said making Naruto's face turn bright red in embarrassment.

"I thank thy and I the Sekirei Tsukiumi hereby accept thy proposal of marriage," number nine exclaims.

"Wait marriage proposal," Minato exclaims which got Tsukiumi's attention. "Yes, my darling has called me thy sekirei which is the same as proposing to us sekirei," Tsukiumi tells Minato.

'Darling… only Shion and Hinata have ever called me that' Naruto thought as steam escaped both of his ears.

"Naruto, remember this, only one person gets to kill thee from this day forward… and that person is me," Tsukiumi proclaims as she kisses the deity.

Naruto Uzumaki has just tame sekirei number nine Tsukiumi, the Ashikabi hater.

End

There you have it Ladies and Gentleman. Chapter 11 has been complete.

Himeko has awakened and Tsukiumi has been tamed now what will happen next and where have the girls been doing this entire time.

Find out all this and more next time.

Read and Review

Sayonara… Juubi out


	12. Karasuba's plans, Chiho and Kuruse

Naruto: Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Now before we get to this chapter I'm afraid that I have some bad news.

Do to some unknown problems my computer has gained a virus that as completely destroyed all my data on my hard drive and I am force to delay my stories as I am using my mom's computer until I buy a new one.

Now let's get on with the story.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

**(Previously)**

Naruto Remember this, only one person gets to kill thee from this day forward… and that person is me," Tsukiumi proclaims as she kisses the deity.

Naruto Uzumaki has just tamed Sekirei number nine, the Ashikabi hater.

**Karasuba's Plans, Chiho and Kuruse**

"Well he sure is one interesting entity," Karasuba said herself as she watched Naruto and his little group journey back to the North.

After hearing about a young man appearing within town that had begun taking the Sekirei plan by storm she had started to keep taps on the boy.

What she had seen Naruto accomplice in the short amount of time had been a rather amusing surprise to her.

"Naruto Namikaze, age twenty-one, a graduate of multi-academies most in them culinary and business schools.

Alias: The Miracle Ashikabi

History, not a lot is known about the boy's history except that he has been traveling for a very long time.

Little is known about his family other than he comes from a very rich and wealthy family. Naruto has winged eight Sekirei.

His most astonishing winging, being the once broken number seven Akitsu and Himeko who he had swiped right from under Mikogami of the South's nose.

Current Sekirei in his care are Musubi, Akitsu, Matsu, Uzume, Kuno, Yashima, Himeko and Tsukiumi.

"Well Mu-chan, looks like we will be seeing each other very soon," Karasuba said as she continues to watch her prey leave the scene.

"I wonder how she will react to meeting so soon," Karasuba said as she too began to leave the scene, heading back towards MBI.

Suddenly, a chill ran down Naruto spine that startled Tsukiumi who was holding onto his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What ells thee my darling husband," Tsukiumi asked the deity, wondering what could have made him react that way.

"Huh… oh it nothing Tsu-chan," Naruto said dismissively, masking the feeling that he was getting from that woman who had been watching them from afar.

"I see, well worry not for as long as ye are my Ashikabi, ye have nothing to fear after all I am the strongest," Tsukiumi states much to Naruto's amusement.

The statement also got a nervous chuckle from Minato who was on the opposite side of Naruto carrying a sleeping Kusano.

Hearing what sounded like a pained/angry groan coming from behind him Naruto turned to look behind him to see that Seo was glaring at both him and Tsukiumi.

After the beating Naruto gave him, the deity had decided to help most of his wounded body, only leaving a black eye, a busted lip and to trail marks crossing his body.

This didn't last long as a soon as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, the man became as white as a ghost, earning a sweat-drop from Naruto.

If that wasn't enough both of his Sekirei where now standing between them hoping to keep Seo from actually dying this time.

Minato, who had also noticed this, had mixed feelings about the whole thing and Tsukiumi could care less.

"It seems like this will be a long walk home," Naruto thought as he began focus on the woman holding on to him.

'You know, I think I am forgetting something,' was the last thought that ran though his head as he kissed Tsukiumi on the top of her head.

**(With the girls)**

We find the group of Uzume, Akitsu, Yashima, Musubi, Kuno, and Ikki all walking though the shopping district. The girls were each carrying bags that where filled with different articles of clothing.

As they walked the girls were listening to Ikki as she told them about the day she met Minato's younger sister Yukari.

"Aw I wish I could have met her as well," Musubi said as she walked next to her Sekirei sister Ikki.

"I agree with you, maybe next time we could invite her to go shopping with us," Uzume suggested getting a nod from her sisters.

Suddenly as the girls were exiting the shopping district heading back to Maison Izumo. A hail of tridents came rushing towards them from out of know where.

Reacting upon instinct, Uzume uses her veil to grab Kuno and jumped away just before they could hit their target. Akitsu danced around the hail that was coming towards her with ease, while Yashima blocked them with her giant hammer that she pulled out of nowhere.

Finally both Ikki and Musubi dodged the rest of the incoming attack without much trouble and where instantly on guard.

"Well it seems that you where able to dodge my attacks with ease," came the voice of a teenage woman.

Who are you and why did you attack us," Akitsu asked not liking the fact that she was attacked while she was having fun with her sisters.

Suddenly two figures appeared before the girls. They were both wearing cloaks that concealed their features from the group and one of them was holding a trident.

"And who exactly are you suppose to be," Uzume asked the two as she released Kuno from her veil.

"Hmph, who we are, is of little importance, all you need to know is that we are sekirei and that we challenge you to a match," The second cloaked figure said, her voice sounding feminine.

She then runs towards the group, while pulling out a dagger. She then tries to stab Yashima with the dagger but is blocked by one of Ikki's blades.

"You will not hurt my friends," Ikki proclaimed as she held the woman at bay. The second cloaked woman ran towards Musubi hoping to take her out quickly.

However this proved impossible as Musubi was a lot faster and was proving this fact by dodging each strike with ease.

"Wow you're so strong," Musubi exclaimed as she blocked the trident with the back of her fist. I'm sekirei number eighty-eight Musubi, a fist type, who are you," the battle loving sekirei of Naruto's harem asked her opponent as she blocked the woman's trident with the back of her fist.

The cloak girl chose not to reply and instead spun on her heels and tried to skewer the fist-fighter only for her to miss when Musubi jumped over the girl.

Landing behind the Sekirei, Musubi struck at the girl with a right jab which the girl was able to block the jab with her trident.

Musubi than struck at the girl with a right and left punch which the girl was able to block. Then Musubi kicked her in the head and knocks her away, into a tree.

Seeing that she was a little out-classed at the moment, the cloaked sekirei jumped away from the over excited girl and decided that they weren't ready to face these girls at the moment.

"Yahan, I believe its best we retreat for now," the trident user proclaimed as her partner and Ikki clashed blades.

Her partner seemed to be having trouble with Ikki as well, since Minato's sekirei seemed to be evenly matched against the dagger-wielding sekirei.

Yahan then tries to kick Ikki in the stomach but this seemed to fail as Ikki demonstrates just how flexible her body is by moving out of the way of the kick while knocking Yahan's dagger away.

"Well it seems that you are way stronger than I had originally thought," the sekirei known as Yahan says as she jumps away from Ikki and lands next to her partner.

"Hey wait don't run away," Musubi shouts out not wanting her opponent to escape before she had a chance to beat her.

As the girl with a trident jumps towards her partner Uzume caught a glimpse of her hair and saw a ribbon tied to it.

"I won't allow you to escape," Akitsu says as the temperature began to drop all around them. "Wait Akitsu let them go," Yashima tells the yuki-onna.

After staring at the girl for five seconds she did as she was asked and stopped her powers. As the two cloaked sekirei both vanished right before their eyes.

After the girls were sure they had left Kuno decided to as Yashima why she would allow them to leave.

"Why did you wish to allow them to escape Yashima-chan," Kuno asked her sister.

"She allowed them to run because we don't have time to deal with them right now, as we need to get back as Naruto will likely be back soon," Uzume told the songstress.

"I see and we need to inform him and Minato-sama about this as well," Ikki finished for Uzume who nodded her head.

"They sure were strong, I hope to fight them again," Musubi exclaims getting collective sweat-drops from Uzume, Kuno and Yashima.

Ikki agreed with her sister and Akitsu seemed to be ignoring the girl while thinking about seeing Naruto.

"Well at least our bags are ok," Kuno thought as the girls started to head home.

Before they left Uzume looked back as she remember seeing something on the trident wielders head. This something seemed to unnerve her as she recognized the ribbon on the girls head.

'Please I just hope I'm wrong,' Uzume thought as she and the girls left.

**(Maison Izumo)**

"Well here we are Tsu-chan, welcome to Maison Izumo," Naruto said as they stood before Miya's boarding house.

'So this is where my husband resides, I have to say that it's a lot bigger than I had first thought it would be, although not as big as that woman's place,' Tsukiumi thought as she was led to the front door by Naruto and Minato, with Seo and his girls close behind.

As they stood before the door Naruto got that feeling like he had completely forgotten something important again and it seemed harder to ignore this time around.

After Naruto knocked on the front door, Miya opened it two minutes later, the beautiful smile present upon her face as she greeted them.

"Well I see that you've made it back and… oh my… what happen to Seo-san," Miya said as she allowed them in.

"Oh him, well long story short… he did something that he shouldn't have done and I beat him within an inch of his life," Naruto proclaimed confusing the woman a little.

Looking towards her late husband's friend again, Miya had to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape her mouth at the look of pain/anger that was visible upon his face.

"I assume the reason that you are here is that you've ran out of food and are her to mooch," Miya said as one of her masks appeared behind her.

This scared Tsukiumi, Minato and the twins while Seo began to turn pale, thinking that she was going to attack him herself and that he would actually die this time.

'This woman is even scarier than Naruto was when he began beating that trash' Tsukiumi thought while subconsciously comparing Seo to trash.

"Actually, Miya he is not here for that at all, Naruto told her surprising Seo, Minato and twins. "I had already paid Seo more than enough for his help in accompanying me as I went to meet Tsukiumi here," Naruto said while he pats his pockets twice.

Seo instantly understood this silent message while the twins stared at Naruto in confusion. Minato having seen the jester understood what Naruto had done and decided to leave in order to put Kusano to bed.

"Oh I see than why is he hear than if he has been paid already," Miya asked directing the question to Seo who decided to answer her although he found it a little painful to talk.

I just want to stop by to see how you were holding up," Seo told her. "Oh is that so," Miya asked him her beautiful smile never leaving her lips unnerving the collage student.

"Now then Naruto, there's a very pretty girl that wants to meet you," Miya said changing the subject and deciding to ignore Seo, causing said Ashikabi to sigh in relief.

"Oh she finally woke up," Naruto said confusing Tsukiumi the twins and Seo. "Himeko, someone's here to meet you, come here please.

Suddenly Naruto look towards to door towards the living room as he heard the titter-tatter of someone moving to where they were.

"I'm right here Miya-sama," Himeko said as she appeared in the room. "Aw her she is right now.

As Himeko scanned the room, she instantly blushes as she makes eye contact with Naruto.

"So we finally get to meet again, you're just as beautiful as you were when, if not more so now," Naruto said as he moved closer towards the shrine maiden.

"Um Hello master, how was your day," Himeko said as she gave him a shy smile. Seeing this Naruto gave the girl a kind smile as he grasped both her hands.

Lifting her left hand towards his face, Naruto plants a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Nar… ru...to," Tsukiumi grounds out as she stands right behind Naruto. Suddenly that feeling that he had forgotten something important became back with a vengeance.

"Yes Tsukiumi, is there something the matter," Naruto asked the water Sekirei as he turns to her while he studied her features.

All and all she looked pissed and Naruto found her absolutely irresistible. 'Uh oh, I have a feeling that I'm about to be on the receiving end of a Tsuning Tsundere, lets see now,' Naruto thought as he began to check over his mental list that he kept for these sort of situations.

'Killer aura check, arms crossed check, hair moving around in a way that shows just how agitated she is check, looking even sexier than she normally is check,' Naruto suddenly offers Tsukiumi a nervous smile while his eyes looked right passed her towards Minato.

Minato who had noticed that Tsukiumi was about to blow her top started to gulp and back away from the woman only to come into contact with the front door.

Seeing as he was still holding Kusano and scared out of his mind, he couldn't search for the doorknob while keeping his littlest Sekirei from possibly falling.

"Well she is one of my Sekirei, in fact she is the one I had winged not to long ago," Naruto told number nine whose aura seemed to turn darker and hair seemed to grow evil red eyes.

As he said this, Naruto seemed to be talking to Minato through eye contact, telling the boy that he should leave. However Naruto sweat-drops when he notices that Minato was having trouble opening the front door.

Naruto just how many more Sekirei do thy have pray tell!" Tsukiumi yells out at him as water began to appear all around her.

"Um… yeah well you see uh… hey Miya you want to help me out here," Naruto said as he turns to where Miya was standing only to see that she was dragging Himeko away.

"Hey where'd Kusano go, I could have sworn she was just here," Minato exclaims, forgetting about the situation at hand.

It would seem that Miya had stolen the brat away from Minato literally from right under his nose with out in noticing.

"Naruto you filthy monke…," Suddenly Tsukiumi stops as A voice shouts out to Naruto.

"Naru-tan you've finally returned," said Matsu as she appeared from inside a secret opening that Naruto guessed she had connected to her room being that she was on the second floor.

"You know now that you are here, how about you help me with a little experiment of mine," Matsu whispered in her Ashikabi's ear.

'Matsu I swear you have the worst timing," Naruto hissed as Tsukiumi's rage began to skyrocket drawing Matsu's attention.

"You there unhand my husband right this instant," Tsukiumi roars in rage as the water around her began to whip around wildly.

Seeing this Matsu turned ghostly pale as she remembered it was that was about to drown them. "Well this is going to suck Naruto said as Tsukiumi began her attack.

**(Outside Maison Izumo)**

"We finally made it back," Yashima said excitedly as she and her Sekirei sisters walked through the gate.

Suddenly they heard loud screams that shook the house and they saw a huge torrent of water burst though the front window.

If that wasn't bad enough, they than heard the voice of Naruto whom at this point was cursing up a storm and they than heard the shout of a young girl asking if the demon was alright.

"Well it seems we've made it just in time for the party," Uzume said while giggling as the other quickly ran to the door.

After Kuno opens the door, the girls yelped in surprise as Minato is sent flying out of the front door, landing on the ground unconscious in a puddle of water.

"Oh no Minato," Ikki exclaims as she went to help her Ashikabi while the other girls with the exception of Akitsu all have sweat-drops on the back of there heads.

Peeking in through the front door, the girls were once again in for a shock as there standing in a large puddle of water was Sekirei number nine and a soaking wet and disturbed Naruto whose right eye was twitching uncontrollably.

Noticing that more women had appeared by the door, while Tsukiumi turned to glare at them thinking that they were more of Naruto Sekirei, Naruto groaned in annoyance as he was not looking forwards to this confrontation right after Tsukiumi had just succeeded in flooding the house.

Ah… we're home," was Akitsu's ever emotionless reply that seemed to agitate Naruto who started gain tick marks all over his face.

Uzume seemed to be trying with all her might not to burst out laughing while Kuno and Yashima seemed to be failing in holding in there little cute fits of giggles.

However Uzume and Yashima eventually lost all restrains when they caught sight of the four floating unconscious bodies of Matsu, Seo and the twins.

Only little Kuno managed to keep it all in and Musubi was just looked on at the scene in confusion, bless their little hearts.

"As Naruto stood there dripping wet, one last thought crosses his mind as he mentally prepare himself for the next few hours that he knew would be filled with explanations.

'Why does this always happens when I ease expect it.'

(Else where)

"The setting sun looks beautiful tonight," Chiho sighed as she watched the setting sun of her wheelchair on top of Hiyamakai Hospital.

Chiho was a very beautiful yet very sickly young woman. The young woman was an unfortunate child who had lost both of her parents at an early age.

If that didn't already suck, afterwards she had been hospitalized for most of her childhood and all through her teenage years do to an aggressive ad incurable virus.

This virus had just appeared out of nowhere and not even the best doctors money could by could do little more then slow down the spreading process through by giving her medicine.

Other than that, the doctors speculate that it was only a matter of time. However, despite all the pain and suffering she has to face.

What made her strong was the fact that she never abandoned hope and a certain someone that she loved more than anything else in this world.

"Guess who," said the voice of a woman as Chiho's view of the setting sun was block by to soft hands.

"You've returned Kuruse," Chiho said has she grasped both hands and moved them from in front of her face.

"Yes I'm back my Ashikabi," Kuruse said as she moved to stand in front of her Ashikabi. Sekirei number fifty-four was a blond haired girl and the Sekirei to Chiho.

She was 160cm tall and had a very cute face. She wore a short white jacket and had a blue veil ribbon tied around one of her bangs.

Under the jacket she wore a red shirt and a matching red shirt with a yellow belt around her waist.

Chiho was the third person Kuruse admired and the only woman she had ever loved. Kuruse was the person that kept Chiho from falling into despair.

"Did I keep you waiting to long Chiho-chan," Kuruse asked her smiling Ashikabi. How she loved that smile.

"No, I'm just glad that you are here in my arms again," Chiho said as Kuruse kisses the girl right on the lips.

This action causes Kuruse's golden wings came to life and flutter behind her back. As the two girls separated, they both had small blushes spread across their faces.

"Will you be staying here with me tonight," Chiho asked shyly as Kuruse blush grew a little darker at the question.

"Yes I've come to stay for the night," Kuruse said as she captures Chiho's lips once again.

'I'm sorry for always being such a burden to you Kuruse,' Chiho thought as she and Kuruse made out.

'Thank you for being, I love you so much Chiho,' Kuruse thought as she deepened the kiss.

As the two lovers continued to pour all their emotion into each-other through the kiss, A lone figure in wearing a cloak spied on them from a far with jealousy and hatred in her eyes.

"Why does she get such a loving Ashikabi while my master only sees me as a tool, it's just not fair," Yahan thought as her gripped on her new dagger tightened and blood ran down her hand.

(END)

Wow some pretty interesting things happened in this chapter.

So as I said before these chapters will start coming out slower until I can buy a computer but I will be working on them as much as I can.

Next chapter will be for Naruto the devil prince of Jurai or the prince of the demon world which ever I feel like doing first.

Read and review and until we meet again my precious readers

Juubi out


	13. Hellish Dream and His Dark Past

**Naruto: Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 13**

Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to chapter thirteen of The Sekirei chronicles. Once again I thank you guys for your support and I hope you continue to read this story and even recommend it to others if you can.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

**(Last time on NSC)**

'Thank you for being my Ashikabi, I love you so much Chiho,' Kuruse thought as she deepened the kiss.

As the two lovers continued to pour all their emotion into each-other through the kiss, A lone figure in wearing a cloak spied on them from a far with jealousy and hatred in her eyes.

"Why does she get such a loving Ashikabi while my master only sees me as a tool, it's just not fair," Yahan thought as her gripped on her new dagger tightened and blood ran down her hand.

I very sweet scene with a little foreshadowing thrown in, How will Naruto and the others deal with these three women, and the black Sekirei.

Now on with the story

**A Hellish Dream and His Dark Past**

"So perhaps you would like to give a proper introduction," Miya said to Naruto as they sat at the dinner table in the living room.

While they sat Naruto had two of his clones working on making dinner for the girls, Minato, Seo, and himself.

Minato and Ikki stood of to the side watching Naruto as he introduced Tsukiumi to Miya and the girls.

"Very well, I'm Tsukiumi, Sekirei number nine and Naruto's wife," the water Sekirei said causing Miya to give out a surprised gasp.

"Oh my you claim to be his wife?" Miya asked. "But of course, we are both connected now, that make me thy wife," Tsukiumi explains as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

'Wait it does, then that makes me his…' Yashima, Kuno and Musubi all thought as their faces turned bright red.

Himeko blushed and began to poke her fingers together, doing a very good impression of a certain Hyuuga Heiress

Akitsu was blushing as she remembered when Naruto had told her that she was his wife back at the hotel and it brought a smile to her face.

On the outside Uzume looked amused by this whole situation, while inwardly she was imagining her wearing a white dress stand with Naruto at an alter getting hitched.

"Hey girls are you alright," Naruto said as he smiled in amusement at the girls reactions.

"Yes… because I just found out that I'm your wife to," the three girls all shouted in unison as they all hugged Naruto causing him to chuckle.

"Get thy away from him, thou tramps are not his wives," Tsukiumi exclaimed as her hair whipped around showing that she was angry that the other girls were all over "her husband".

"Hehehe, it's like a soap opera," Matsu said in between her weirdly cute fits of giggles annoying Kagari as they both watched the others from the hallway.

"They're fighting over him… so what I want to now is why you are not fighting over him as well?" the flame Sekirei asked her perverted sister.

"Oh I don't need to fight as I have my own way of attracting Naru-tan." Matsu proclaims as she watches Tsukiumi try to pry the girls away from Naruto.

"In the soap, I don't have to get dirty Hehehe," Matsu said causing Kagari and even Naruto who could hear her over the other girls to groan.

"You know, that was lame," Kagari told her only for Sekirei number two to ignore him.

"Well all the same I'm impressed, Tsukiumi use to hate Ashikabi's with a passion but, somehow Naruto was able to convince her to emerge," Kagari thought as he continued to watch Naruto and the girls.

"Fools, since you won't acknowledge me has his real wife then let us settle this," Tsukiumi states as water began to circle around her hands.

"That's fine with me, I'd be more than happy to," Musubi said as she took her usual fighting stance.

Yashima pulls out her hammer and Kuno shot Tsukiumi glares that were way too cute to be taken seriously, although Naruto got the feeling that he should be taking it very seriously.

Suddenly the four girls let out cute ouches as Miya hit them over the head. "Enough, violence is not allowed here in Maison Izumo, is that understood," Miya said to the four girls as they rubbed the top of their heads.

'She's good,' Tsukiumi thought as Musubi, Yashima, and Kuno all apologized and promised not to fight again. "Well how about you?" Miya asked Tsukiumi as her Hannya masked appeared scaring the girls.

"Well… they say whilst in Rome do as the Romans, so I shall obey thy laws here," Tsukiumi said as she and Musubi both sat back down.

Minato gave out a nervous chuckle while Ikki started giggling which caused Naruto to sigh as he found the girls antics to be troublesome at the moment.

"I apologies for all the trouble Miya-chan," Naruto said as he rubbed his temple. "Oh no it's alright, I rather enjoy these current events and since she is your sekirei, I welcome here with open arms to Maison Izumo.

"Well that was every entertaining Seo said as he came into the room along with Hibiki and Hikari.

Tsukiumi glared at the three of them before turning to Kagari, who was getting ready to return to his room.

"Wait a second," Tsukiumi said catching Kagari's attention. "Couldst thou be…? Thou look so familiar," Tsukiumi asked Homura who groaned and fell to the floor.

"Much like someone I am acquainted with but, perhaps it's just a chance resemblance," Tsukiumi states as Homura run her right hand through her hair.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but it is my names Kagari and I have work so I'll see you around," Homura said harshly as he began to walk away.

As he was leaving, Homura was suddenly stopped by Matsu. "Kagari, I know those burn are still hurting you but, if you just stabilize your power… I'm sure they will start healing faster," Matsu tells the guardian.

Matsu's cause for concern was doing to the fact that Homura was like her little brother and the fact that if his powers kept going out of control, his flame would one day consume him.

"So, you're suggesting that I should become emerged then?" Kagari asked. Matsu could practically feel the distain in his voice.

"Even with out the burns you body is still…"

"Just safe it Matsu, I'm a defective Sekirei… no ones going to choose me and I'm never going to choose anyone myself," Kagari states with finality.

"The only thing I am going to do is kill that man," Kagari said. Suddenly Kagari grabs his chest in pain as he felt his body start to change.

"See what I'm saying," Matsu said as she tries to get number six's attention. This proved to be useless however, as Kagari just ignored her and left the house.

"Oh Kagari," Matsu said feeling useless because of the fact that she couldn't do anything more to help him.

"I see… so there is something weird going on with her, however I would have never guessed it would be something of this magnitude," Naruto said making his presence known startling Matsu.

"Naruto how much did you hear?" Matsu asked her Ashikabi who placed his hands on her shoulders.

"The boss could hear everything that was said between you two… he has very strong ears you know," the Naruto said letting Matsu know that it was just a clone.

"I see, so what would you like to know?" Matsu asked the clone getting a smile from it. "How about we discuss this a little later, after all we still have to make sure that Tsukiumi is gets use to things around here before we do anything else," the clone suggests getting a nod from Matsu as they both go back to the others.

**(Scene break)**

"I've just confirmed the emergence of number nine," Takami Sahashi tells Hiroto Minaka as they stand on top of MBI headquarters overlooking the city.

This news seemed to exactly what Minaka was waiting for. "Then it's time, heh heh heh… at last, ninety percent of the birds we let loose have now emerged," Minaka said as he stared down at the city.

"We also control the majority of this city and we could seize the rest of it in a matter of hours… it's a fitting stage for the drama that is about to unfold."

"Sekirei will fight sekirei and none shall escape, phase two of the sekirei plan begins now," Minaka states as he begins to laugh manically.

'Now that the second phase has begun, I wonder how my children will fare in this plan," Takami thought as she got another call on her cell phone. "Takami here… I see thank you" She said as she hung up her cell.

"The troops have been mobilized and everything is ready." Takami said to Minaka which caused the man to laugh like a mad scientist.

"Yes the time has finally come." Minaka said with that ever present grin on his face.

"I don't understand how you can just stand there and laugh about this," Takami said. Her face was laced with anger and irritation as she watches the man's antics.

"Oh what are you so afraid of Takami," Minaka asked his lover. "Are you afraid that the boy and the girl will not last long in this… are you that worried about those two?" Minaka asked.

Takami didn't let that question get to her. She knew that Minaka was only trying to get her to talk about their children because he had not been allowed in their live even though he had been begging for almost twenty years now.

"It's not that I'm worried, it's just that I'm fed up with this bullshit," Takami said in a monotone voice.

This seemed to startle Minaka and caused him to fall off the edge of the building however, instead of falling to his death, Minaka was able to grab the edge of the building and pull himself back up.

"Come on Takami, you knew this was inevitable." Minaka states as he turns to face her.

"It has been ever since we touched the corpse of the god, I'll never forget that day, how could I… that was the day I became the game master." He said as while laughing.

Takami also could not forget that day in 1999. The day that Minaka and her had gone on Kamikura Island without permission.

It was on this Island that they had come across the ruins of an extraterrestrial spaceship. And inside that ship they had discovered one hundred and eight life forms.

Yes it was on that day that they had found beings that they now called Sekirei and the day Minaka had begun to turn into the man he was today.

**(Next morning)**

'That was one hell of a night last night.' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes. Last night after dinner, Tsukiumi had thought it be a fantastic idea if they had taken a bath together and help wash eachother's backs.

Of course being the gentleman that he obviously was (and the fact that Miya was giving him an evil look while petting her sword) Naruto had politely declined while also giving Miya a look that showed how annoyed he was that she didn't trust him which caused her to giggle at him.

Then after they had their bath, Musubi had came running into their room half naked asking him what Tsukiumi meant when she said that she was to share bath and birth with him and what a shogun harem was.

'Seriously where the hell did Tsukiumi even learn that stuff, better yet who the hell taught her that in the first place?' Naruto thought as he made a shadow clone and use the replacement jutsu with it so that it took his place under the girls and change back into his human form.

Speaking of last night, Naruto chuckled when he remembered Tsukiumi's reaction to his wolf form after Musubi had barged into the room.

**(Flashback)**

"Musubi, where art thou, it's not proper for a lady to be running around naked." Tsukiumi said as she, Uzume and the other girls of Naruto's harem walked into Naruto's room.

"Over here Tsukiumi, You should come fell Naruto's fur… feels amazing." Musubi states as she lies her head down on Naruto's back.

"Wha… wha... what the hell is that… beast doing in my husband's room," Tsukiumi shouts in fright at seeing an abnormally large wolf lying down in the center of the room.

"I think Naruto has forgotten about the fact that Tsukiumi has never seen this form." Matsu said to the other girls.

"Maybe, however that look in his eye is one of amusement." Uzume suggests as they all watched the scene play out before them.

"Beast… you are you talking about, I don't get it."Musubi said causing the wolf to chuckle in amusement.

"Is the thing laughing at us, you sure have a lot of nerve… Musubi get away from that thing this instant.

"Um… Tsukiumi I don't think you should be calling Naruto-sama a beast," Yashima said feeling uneasy about whole situation.

'This is rather amusing, poor Musubi doesn't understand what's going on and Tsukiumi can't tell it's me.' Naruto thought as he gave out a snort.

"What on earth art thou blabbing about…? I would never call my husband and while we are on this topic, where is Naruto?" number nine asked the girls.

"What are you talking about Tsukiumi, Naruto is right here with Musubi," Matsu said as she adjusted her glasses. Matsu had an amused smile on her face as watched Tsukiumi.

"I think you need a new pair of glasses Matsu, clear you can see that Naruto is not here… wait a second… he is here I can sense him." Tsukiumi said while looking around the room.

'**In case you girls are wondering, I am able to make it so that no one can sense me even if I am right in front of them.' Naruto conveyed to his girls through the mental link he had just set up.'**

'**I also made it so even though now she can sense me, she can't tell where I am exactly and I can even make myself invisible to anyone.' Naruto explained.**

'**Amazing,' was the thought that ran through the girls heads. **'I think the only reason we knew it was Naruto was because we have already seen this form

'Narutan… would you care to explain this to me later,' Matsu thought as she got that weird gleam in her eye.

'**Maybe, I'll even teach you the skill… if you do want." **Naruto states smugly. Matsu was practically drooling now.

'Just think of all the scandalous things I can get away with in this house with that skill… not even Miya will be able to catch me.' "fufufufufufufufufufufu." Matsu thought as she began to chuckle perversely.

'I think Naruto-sama has created a monster." Akitsu said as Kuno, Uzume, and Yashima all sighed and nodded their heads.

"**I think that's enough entertainment for one night… Tsukiumi I am right here in front of you." **The wolf before Tsukiumi said.

"Did… did thou beast just speak to me," number nine asked shocked that the wolf had just spoke to her in Japanese.

"**Were you expecting me to start howling at you or something along those lines?" **Naruto asked feeling the need to be a smartass for some reason.

This of course caused both Uzume and Matsu to start laughing while both Kuno and Yashima just sweat dropped at the two laughing Sekirei's and Naruto.

'Sleepy…' was the only thought that ran through Akitsu's head as she watched Naruto tease her harem sister.

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" Tsukiumi asked finally loosing that short temper she has.

"Naruto-kun, I think it would be a good idea to stop now or else Tsukiumi will explode and flood the house." Kuno told Naruto trying her best to be the voice of reason.

Suddenly, the laughter abruptly stopped and Naruto sighed while changing back into his human form.

"See I'm right here Tsukiumi," Naruto said as he sat up and wrap one of his tails around Musubi.

"Naruto… what is the meaning of this?" Tsukiumi asks her Ashikabi as tick marks and red eyes began appearing in her hair.

"As you can see I am able to become a wolf at will." Naruto explained to the woman. "But… how?" Tsukiumi asked as the revelation was able to quell some of her anger.

I am a deity whose powers are equal to none, I am also not human… well at least not anymore," Naruto said as an afterthought, shocking number nine further.

"Yeah now all you need to do is finished telling us the rest and will be set," Uzume said as she and the other girls stood right in front of him and the still confused Musubi.

"Hm… I could…" Naruto said while rubbing his ears, as the girls all leaned in close to him and even getting Musubi's attention.

"However, I won't just yet." Naruto said as he turned back into his wolf form. This causes the girls all to fall over and on top of Musubi.

"And why won't thou tell thy real wife the rest of your story?!" Tsukiumi asks/shouts in anger that Naruto was keeping secrets from her.

'**It's because… there are things about my past that no one should ever learn.' Naruto told the girls through the mental link.**

The why he said that actually sent chills down the girls spines and made them stop asking anymore questions that night.

**(End of flashback)**

Looking down at their sleeping faces, Naruto just smile at how innocent they all looked sleeping.

'There really are things that I don't want you girls to know about… even though I still may end up telling you in the near future.'

"Well, Musubi, Kuno, and Yashima always looked innocent but, still it's something I look forward to every morning."

"Ah… Naruto-sama… you are awake," Akitsu said as she lifted her head up from the Naruto wolf clones shoulder.

"Good morning Akitsu-chan, how are you feeling," Naruto asked as he walks over to her and picks her up bridal-style causing her to lean her head onto his chest.

"Sleepy… '***#%**#,' hungry" Akitsu said as her stomach growled, which got an amused chuckle from Naruto.

'That was the weirdest sound I have ever heard… and I've heard some really… really weird sounds in three thousand years' Naruto thought with a sweat-drop rolling down the back of his head.

"I guess I should cook you something to

Akitsu just sighed and snuggled into Naruto's chest, thanking the gods that he was her Ashikabi."

**(With the black Sekirei while Naruto and the girls sleep)**

Karasuba opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in her room at MBI headquarter.

Looking around, number four found that she was standing at the end of a destroyed forest on top of a hill. Looking up to the clouds, Karasuba noticed that the clouds where a blackened red and was blocking the sun's rays.

"Where the hell am I?" Karasuba asks out loud only to get no answer. Walking to the edge of the hill, Karasuba's breathe hitched in her throat as she stared down at the now destroyed village.

This is interesting… the last thing I remember was that I was in my room at MBI's headquarters and now I find myself within a place that must have been turned into a warzone." She thought bewildered by what she was seeing.

Suddenly, while looking down at the village, Karasuba caught a glimpse of someone who she had once known and it caused her to jump into the village.

'Yume… that's Yume what is she doing here.' The black Sekirei thought as she came to a stop a few steps behind the Sekirei of fate.

"Look at this place Karasuba, a once beautiful village that was once filled with people." Yume said to her Sekirei sister.

"Well I must say that I never expected to see you in a place like this… so do you know why we are here." Karasuba asked her former partner.

"We are viewing the past, Karasuba… a past that has taken everything away from the man that I love and had made him once hate his own kind." Yume said as tear ran down her face.

"Well, that sure is a surprise, so you have found an Ashikabi in death." Karasuba said as more of a statement than a question.

"And it would seem that when he has seen humans for what they really are." Karasuba said with a dark grin spread across her face.

"What we are standing in is the place that he grew up in and also the place that had once treated him like a monster." Yume explains as they both hear the roar of a huge demon as it appears within the village in an orange flash of light.

The sudden appearance of the great demon caused Karasuba to jump in fear as she had never seen anything like it before.

"What the hell is that thing Yume… better yet in which timeline are we and how do I get back?" Karasuba asked the Sekirei of fate as she pulled out her sword.

"Karasuba… I'd like you to meet the man who has lost everything and who lost his humanity and close his heart in order to save Humanity." Yume said as the demon began to shrink down and whose body transform into a human liking being.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the last of his kind and the King of Demons." Yume proclaims as Karasuba stares into the Jagan eyes of the second ten tailed Great Demon.

(Scene Break)

Karasuba shot up from her bed after finally awakening from that hellish nightmare. As she gasped for air, sweat rolled down her forehead and lingering parts to the dream ran through her mind.

After finally getting her breathing under control, Karasuba got out of bed and walked into her private bathroom to take a shower.

As she washed her hair, thoughts about the blood that pooled within the village run through her mind once again.

Once Karasuba was finished, she dried off and walked back into her room. Karasuba then starts to get dress in her Discipline squad uniform.

She walks over to her private kitchen and starts making breakfast. After she finish making and eating her breakfast she pulls out her cell and begins to go through it until she fine the number she was looking for and presses the send button.

"Natsuo, it's me… yeah… yeah… I need you to take me somewhere." Karasuba said while walking to stand before a full length mirror.

"Ok see you soon." Karasuba said and then closes her phone before putting it in her pocket.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the demon king huh." Karasuba said to herself while looking herself over.

"You will be mine." The black Sekirei states as an insane grin spread across her beautiful face.

(End)

There you have it a set up chapter

In the next chapter Karasuba appears and how will her meeting with Musubi, Miya, and Naruto will pan out.

Nest chapter will be Naruto the devil prince of Jurai.

I also will be taking a short break to go back to fix any mistakes that I've made in earlier chapters of my stories and look for a beta, so it will take two or three for me to start chapters for the other stories.

So Read, review and subscribe as always and I'll see you during the next chapter.

Juubi out


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles chapter 14**

Welcome ladies and Gentleman to the 14th installment of the Sekirei chronicles. I thank all those who have been patiently waiting for this chapter, and those who were impatiently because that is telling me that you guys really look forward to my stories.

"Human speech"

"Human thought"

"**Demon speech"**

"**Demon thought"**

**(Previously)**

Karasuba shot up from her bed after finally awakening from that hellish nightmare. As she gasped for air, sweat rolled down her forehead and lingering parts to the dream ran through her mind.

After finally getting her breathing under control, Karasuba got out of bed and walked into her private bathroom to take a shower.

As she washed her hair, thoughts about the blood that pooled within the village run through her mind once again.

Once Karasuba was finished, she dried off and walked back into her room. Karasuba then starts to get dress in her Discipline squad uniform.

She walks over to her private kitchen and starts making breakfast. After she finish making and eating her breakfast she pulls out her cell and begins to go through it until she fine the number she was looking for and presses the send button.

"Natsuo, it's me… yeah… yeah… I need you to take me somewhere." Karasuba said while walking to stand before a full-length mirror.

"Ok see you soon." Karasuba said and then closes her phone before putting it in her pocket.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the demon king huh." Karasuba said to herself while looking herself over.

"You will be mine." The black Sekirei states as an insane grin spread across her beautiful face.

**The Black Feather and Kaho emerges, and Phase 2 of the plan has Begun **

Geez Miya, what's the deal sending your boarding house residents out running errands all the time?" Uzume complained as she, walked out of the house with a little basket in her hand.

"Well it's not like you are busy, all you ever do is just lounge around and ignore the house rules." Miya said as she stopped sweeping the front porch.

"I don't just lounge around, listen hear Miya." Uzume said while giving the woman a scowl. Uzume had planned to spend the day getting her harem sisters to dress in some cosplay and get Naruto to give into his desires and have sex with all seven of them.

"No you can either go run errands or you can pay your late rent." Miya said as her purple aura rose and her Hannya mask appeared.

"Errands aren't so bad after all!" Uzume proclaimed as she ran from Miya, much to her landlady's amusement.

"Geez Miya is such a slave driver." Uzume said as she jumped from roof to roof. Twenty-minutes later.

"Finally, all of Miya's errands are finished, now I can relax for a little while and then I'll head back." Uzume said as she opens a box of pocky.

"This one has my name on it." Uzume said as she took a bite out of her "chocolate stick" and then she pulled out a bottle of sake.

Ah the only thing that would make this better is a romantic date with Naruto-kun." Uzume said as she poured sake in a sake-saucer.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew through the area and a beautiful woman appeared before Uzume. This woman wore a very short purple Chinese dress, which showed off her belly button and had a well-developed womanly figure.

She has black hair that she had tied up and she wore black shades. This woman was sekirei number three Kazehana, the wind master.

"Hi there Uzume, it's been a while hasn't it." Kazehana greeted her younger sister. "Kazehana-Oneesama, when did you get back?" Uzume said as Kazehana sat beside the girl. In addition, they talked for a while.

** (At Maison Izumo) **

"Thanks for the food Naruto and Akitsu-chan." Minato said, as he got ready to leave. "No thanks is necessary Minato-kun, so you headed up to the school today." Naruto asked the boy who gave him a nod.

"I'll be coming with you as well Minato." Ikki said which, got a smile from Minato.

"I wish you luck bro." Naruto said as they fist bumped before Minato walked out the door. Naruto then walked upstairs and walked to Matsu's room.

"Musubi-chan can you do me a favor and water the garden, I have to go do some shopping for dinner." Miya said.

"Hime-chan could you come with me as well." Miya asked the shy girl. "Yes, Miya-dono." Himeko said.

"Leave it to me Miya you two have a safe trip." Musubi said as she and Kusano waved goodbye to their landlady. "By the way Ku-chan have you've seen Tsukiumi?" Musubi asked the little sekirei.

"I haven't seen her either Musubi." Kusano said. "If we could get her to help us water the garden, it would be a lot easier and a lot more fun." Musubi said all the while not noticing that Tsukiumi was stand under the stairs right behind her.

"Should we ask Akitsu if she could help then?" Kusano suggested. "I don't think she can control water without turning it to ice Ku." Musubi told her.

"So they expect me to use my powers for something as mundane as chores… what dost they take for, nothing more than a living breathing water sprinkler." Tsukiumi said which caused Kagari who was walking passed her to chuckle.

Hearing the gender bending sekirei chuckle drew Tsukiumi's attention and she started to study his face, much to his embarrassment. "Dost thou resemble him." Tsukiumi said causing Kagari to turn away from her.

"I… have no idea what you are talking about." Kagari states as he walks away.

**(With Naruto and Matsu)**

"Hey Matsu, is that Intel report on the Sekirei Plan I asked for complete." Naruto asked.

"I've just finished the whole report." Matsu said as she open the data files that she had gotten ahold of by hacking into MBI's secret databank.

"The first list is of the Sekirei that have been winged so far along with information on their individual skills and their Ashikabi." Matsu explained as the images of the Ashikabi appeared on the monitor.

"This is the information that MBI has on the Ashikabi still in the game." Naruto said as he read the information.

"This page is of those Sekirei who have yet to emerge as well as information on where they reside at this present time." Matsu said which seemed to interest Naruto.

"Oh and there was something else I wanted to show you, this could be a potential problem." Matsu said as she opened the file that she had copied when she hacked into MBI's server.

"An unidentified winner," Naruto read the information that was beside the victim's picture. "There is an unspoken rule in battle… even if the two sekirei hate each other follow it." Matsu began explaining.

"After, the battle is over and the symbol has been removed, the winner always stays to watch the body until MBI comes to retrieve her/him." Matsu explained.

"It like a final curtsy we show each other… however, whoever defected this sekirei didn't follow that rule and there have also been two more sekirei who have been taken out the same way."

"That is going to be a problem later on." Naruto said as he reread the information. "If this is a rule, then why would a sekirei disregard it… maybe their Ashikabi commanded them to or they could be getting blackmailed into it, like say if the Ashikabi is being held hostage."

"You think it could be that?" Matsu asked her Ashikabi. "It wouldn't be the first time someone has done something of that nature, so it's very likely." Naruto said having been born in a time when that happened almost every day.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a powerful energy heading in the general direction of the house. "Matsu we will have to finish this later, I sense the power of a Sekirei approaching." Naruto said as he stood up and headed out Matsu's secret door.

"Huh a powerful Sekirei is coming here?" Matsu said as she turned to her computer and checked one of the surveillance satellite. However before she could, she noticed something that unnerved her.

"The troop deployment is changing rapidly… I wonder why." Matsu said as she began typing on her computer. "If this is happening right now that could only mean one think."

**(With Karasuba)**

Karasuba jumped out of Natsuo's red sports car and turned to flash him an amused smile. "I be contacting you once I finish up here." Karasuba said as she started walking away from the car.

"Alright, I see you later then, don't cause too much trouble okay." Natsuo said as he drove off. After walking for a few minutes, Karasuba finally made it to Maison Izumo.

"Ah ha, I hope you are doing well here my little bird… and I also hope that "he" is here as well." Karasuba states as she heard the excited chatter of Musubi, and Kusano.

"I can't let you have the holes Ku-chan… you'll just get all wet." Musubi said as she turned the water holes to the side when Kusano tried to reach for it. Karasuba made a soft grunt as the waterholes drenched her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Musubi said as the turned the waterholes, this time spraying Kusano and getting her all wet. "Or her, I see that you're as scatterbrained as always… huh Musubi." Karasuba said as she gave the girl a faint yet amused smile.

"Karasuba!" Musubi exclaims in excitement, seeing her senior. "What brings you to Maison Izumo?" the fist-type Sekirei asked the Discipline squad leader. "Well I heard a rumor about you and I came to check it out, I hope this isn't a bad time?" Karasuba asked her favorite little bird.

"Not at all, why don't you come in." Musubi suggested as Naruto walks to the front door. Musubi suggested as Naruto walks to the front door. "Hey Mu-chan, who is that you are talking to?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sama… This is Karasuba she's a sekirei just like me." Musubi said as Naruto and Karasuba made eye contact.

Suddenly, Karasuba felt her heart pulsate a beat and a light, almost unnoticed blush spread across Karasuba's face. 'I've found you Naruto.' "Karasuba" Yume's voice echoed through Naruto's get head surprising him.

'I see so you are the one Yume wants me to help.' Naruto thought as he and Musubi invited her in. 'Musubi I need you to take Karasuba and go dry her clothes." Naruto said. "Ok Naruto-sama." Musubi said as she led Karasuba to Naruto's room.

"Yashima, Akitsu, I need you girls to go pick up Uzume for me, she has been gone for a few hours and her phone is off." Naruto said getting a little worried."

"Ah… yes Naruto-sama." Akitsu said. "We won't be long Naruto-sama." Yashima said, and with that, the two women left to find their sister.

**(Musubi and Karasuba)**

"Here you could where my clothes until yours get dry ok." Musubi said as she helped Karasuba put on one of Musubi's new robes. "I'm really sorry about getting you all wet." Musubi said much to Karasuba's amusement.

"Don't be Mu-chan, its ok." Karasuba as she thought about what Yume showed her last night. "Oh and congrats on your victory against number forty-three." The black sekirei said confusing Musubi.

"Number forty-three… oh that girl, the mean one who was carrying that giant scythe, she was such a bully." Musubi proclaimed causing Karasuba to shake her head.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, you haven't change at all Mu-chan." Karasuba said as she checked herself out in the full-length mirror.

"So what can you tell me about Naruto-kun, what's he like?" The discipline squad leader asked wanting to learn more about her Ashikabi.

"Naruto-kun is the best… he's very strong and sweat." Musubi said with stars in her eyes causing Karasuba to let out giggle. "But at the same time, Naruto-sama as a lot of mysterious abilities and has promise to train us because, we can learn those abilities." Musubi said.

"This interested Karasuba because, that would mean that with Naruto's training, there was a chance that even one of the weakest in the plan could become one of the most powerful and could possibly win.

"Say Musubi, what would you say if I told you I was reacting to Naruto." Karasuba asked Musubi, who placed her hands over her mouth and let out a gasp. "Is that really true have are you really reacting to Naruto-sama?" Musubi asked her sister in excitement.

"Yes it's true, that is one of the reason why I'm here to talk with him and to see if he will make me emerge." Karasuba explained to Musubi who was practically jumping up and down in excitement and happiness.

Suddenly, Musubi grabbed Karasuba's hand and tried to pull her out the room. "Well if that's the case then let's go talk to him right now." Musubi said as she tried to drag Karasuba out of the room.

"There was also something else I wished to confirm something." Karasuba states causing said girl to stop and turn to face her.

"What's that?" Musubi acted in childlike curiosity. "Our promise… you do remember right?" Karasuba asked has she held out her pinky finger. "Of course I do." Musubi said while giving Karasuba a sincere smile.

Naruto was walking up the stairs to go check on Musubi and Karasuba, when Matsu opened her door and she and Kuno called out to him.

"Hey Narutan come here a second." Matsu said. "What wrong girls." Naruto asked curious about what they were doing.

"We heard voices and wanted to know who else was here." Kuno asked. "Yeah she's someone that Musubi is acquainted with apparently.

"I wonder if my clothes are done." Karasuba said as she and Musubi walked out of Naruto's room. Upon seeing whom their houseguest was, Kuno and Matsu turned ghostly pale before quickly closing the secret door to Matsu's room.

"What's Karasuba doing here oh no she saw me didn't she." Matsu whispered as she as Kuno held the door. 'Is she that scary?" Naruto asked as a sweat-drop formed on the back of his head.

"Excuse me, but I have to be going now." Karasuba said as she put on her clothes. "Oh I see, well let me see you out." Naruto said.

"Well I was hoping that you would stay a little longer." Musubi said a little sad that Karasuba was leaving so soon.

"I'm sorry Mu-chan, but there is a certain someone who wouldn't be too thrilled seeing me in their home." Karasuba said as she looked behind her and grinned in amusement upon seeing Tsukiumi, who was glaring at her.

As she left, she stopped and turned to look towards Homura who was watching her every move. Karasuba shot the gender-confused sekirei a sinister smile before continuing on her way.

'Sekirei number four… Karasuba MBI's hound… what did she come here for?' Homura thought as a grim look spread across his face.

"Matsu, Kuno, Karasuba is gone so it's okay to come out now." Naruto said as Matsu let out a whine. "It doesn't matter; I'm still going to be killed… Huh?" Matsu suddenly forgot about her fear as her monitors started flashing.

Naruto then look at the note that Karasuba had left him. The note said. "I will be waiting for you at the docks at nine tomorrow, I hope you will come to see me."

"I will come for you Karasuba." Naruto declared as he burned the note to ashes.

"Naruto come here you have to see what's on TV." Kuno said as she opened the door to Matsu's room.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as they all ran downstairs and turned on the TV. There on the TV was the mastermind behind the sekirei plan Minaka.

"Look it's the professor." Musubi said in excitement, being the only person who did not hate Minaka in the house.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Shinto Teito, this is Hiroto Minaka, President of MBI speaking." Minaka said. "I'm here to announce that MBI has ceased the capital, as of today the city is now in our control." Minaka proclaimed causing Naruto's eyes to narrow.

"He has control over the entire city." Naruto growled not liking this news one bit.

"With MBI at the helm, we'll usher in a new age of the gods that begins here." Minaka states before continuing.

"Now, even though there's been a change of management, there's no need to worry, life in the capital will continue as usual." However, when ever leaving, you will be subjected to inspections, by MBI personnel before being allowed to pass." Minaka states.

'Thou has done it Minaka.' Tsukiumi thought as she watched Naruto as he glared in anger at the man known as Hirito Minaka.

"I guess that confirms it then, phase two of the sekirei plan has been set in motion." Matsu said as Akitsu and Yashima came running into the living room along with Uzume, and some woman Naruto had never seen.

"I just heard what has happened, Matsu does this mean what I think it means?" Kazehana asked the former discipline squad member.

"It's good to see you again Kazehana and yeah I just confirmed it." Matsu said she walked back up to her room with the others following.

"Here is all the proof you need, take a look on this map that I found on their server." Matsu said as a map of Shinto Teito appeared on her monitor.

"As you can see, the city is surrounded by rivers and MBI's private army has been deployed to blockade all of the rivers that lead out of here. Matsu said which caused Kazehana to glare at the map.

"They are trying to keep all sekirei and Ashikabi in the city." Kazehana said. "This means that we need to prepare for war because, Hiroto Minaka means for this city to become a battle ground.

**(With Miya)**

"Well-well that's a cozy little place you've got there, Maison Izumo Huh." Karasuba said getting Miya's attention. Upon seeing the leader of the discipline squad, pure hatred and rage burned deep within her eyes as she glared at the woman.

"Don't worry I didn't take anything… at least not yet." Karasuba states with a sinister grin on her face as she and Miya walked towards each other.

"This time I'll let you off with a warning but, the next time you set foot in my "dare" home foot in my home… I won't be nearly as forgiving." Miya tells Karasuba.

"Heh you haven't change, you're still as scary as ever… but tell me, are you just as fast?" Karasuba asks as the two goddesses of death walked past each other.

Suddenly, they both turned towards each other and shot towards each other. "That enough out of you two." Naruto said, as he appeared right between them and stopped both of them with two of his tails.

Naruto's appearance surprise both women and they both called out to the man. "Naruto what are you doing here." This of course surprised Miya even further.

"I came to get you Miya, to tell you what has happened, however I didn't expect you two to meet each other and try to fight here of all places." Naruto said as Karasuba walks up to him.

"I can't believe I had forgot to do this before I left…" Karasuba then kissed Naruto on the lips and her sekirei crest on the back of her neck, started to glow.

Black wings emerged from her back, signifying that she had emerged. Miya was so shocked at what just happened and she placed her hand over her mouth.

When they separated, for just a second Naruto caught a glimpse of sinister grin on her face and he noticed that there was an intense bloodlust in her eyes. Naruto stared at the woman with a blank look in his face.

"Thank you for giving me my wings, Naruto-kun." Karasuba whispers seductively into Naruto's ears, causing them to twitch.

Suddenly, the temperature around the area started to drop and Miya's purple aura started to darken. **"What have you done to one of my residents?" Miya asked, her voice becoming demonic and her hair began to raise up and whip around.**

Suddenly, a sword appeared in Miya's hand as she shot towards an unarmed Karasuba. Miya was going to kill her this time; Karasuba knew it right as she realized that she did not have her sword on her.

Time seemed to slow down for Karasuba as her eyes followed Miya's sword as it closed in to her, ready to claim her life with a single slash.

Before Miya could kill Karasuba however, Naruto got right in front of the black sekirei much to her and Miya's surprise.

Then as Miya's blade met Naruto's body. The ground underneath them was complete and utterly destroyed thanks to Miya's incredible power. Then a huge wave of blood sprayed into the air and Naruto's right arm fell to the ground.

'Well I'll be damned, Miya's power really is on a Hokage's level,' Naruto thought know that the only people who were able to cause this kind of injury to him was people that were at least as strong as a Kage of his time.

"Na… Naruto." Miya said, as she stared at Naruto's severed right arm in horror. Karasuba was also staring, her eyes focused on the blood that was spilling from Naruto.

"Have you calmed down Miya?" Naruto asked the woman who look like she had just committed an unspeakable crime, one that would ruin her life.

"Naruto I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cut off your arm, Oh gods I'm sorry." Miya said as she ran up to him and grabbed his shirt.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the presence of normal humans approaching the area, which was the worst thing that could happen at this time.

"We need to get back to the Inn right now, Karasuba is coming with us and I don't want to hear any arguments from either of you…** am I clear!**" Naruto commanded, using his demon king voice to get his point across.

Just spoke to them, which was somewhat true in a way. Miya and Karasuba both nodded their heads and Miya picked up Naruto's arm.

Naruto once again wrapped his tails around both girls and he use the Hiraishin no Jutsu to return to Maison Izumo.

**(With Minato and Ikki)**

"Well, I was able to sign up to retake the test, so now all I have to do is wait until the next semester starts." Minato said as he and Ikki started to leave the campus.

"That's great Minato, I have faith that you will be able to pass your test next, all you need to do is study real hard." Ikki said trying her best to encourage her Ashikabi.

"Ah, thank you Ikki, I'm glad to hear that you believe that I can do it." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head and started blushing. Ikki giggled and wrapped her arms around Minato's and hugged it between her breasts as they walked.

"Here you my Ashikabi." Minato and Ikki heard a girl call out. "That was a sekirei." Both Minato and Ikki said as they turned to where they heard the voice.

"Hey I know her, she is sekirei number eighty-seven Kaho, the Naginata wielder." Ikki said surprising Minato a little.

"Hey, there little lady, if you want I can be your Ashikabi." Said some punk as he and his friends surrounded the girl.

"Yeah me too." Another punk said as the girl started to look a little uncomfortable. Minato and Ikki who were watching started to get royally pissed off.

"What do those jerks thing they are doing?" Minato asked Ikki as they watched the jerks try to lead Kaho somewhere.

"Ikki, we need to help her right know." Minato said as he ran over to stop them, with Ikki right behind him.

"So why don't we have a little chat over there." One of the jerks said. As Kaho started to follow them however, Minato grabbed her hand and offered her a kind smile.

"Hello there Kaho-chan, you know you shouldn't just start following stranger, it could get you into a lot of trouble you know." Minato explained to her as she studied his face.

"Are you my Ashikabi then," Kaho asked Minato causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. Suddenly, Kaho felt her heart skip a beat as she stared into Minato's eyes. "I finally found you, my Ashikabi.

"Hey punk we saw her first, go find yourself another girl." The jerks leader said as he went to grab Minato. Before he could get his hands on Minato, Ikki slashed at his arm, cutting it up and causing the man to scream in pain.

"I won't allow you to harm Minato, or Kaho." Ikki proclaimed as the jerks checked their boss over.

"Boss are you ok." One of the goons asked. "You bitch, you are going to pay for that." One of the would-be rapist said as he pulled out a knife and ran at the girl.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE!" Yukari Sahashi proclaimed as she kicked the shit out of the person, sending him flying.

"Yukari, what are you doing here?" Minato and Ikki asked the girl who called out to someone. "Shiina, take care of them." Yukari said as a girl in a sundress suddenly appeared and grabbed the leaders arm.

"Anyone who tries to harm others will have to answer to me, death garden." The girl said as the jerk's wounds started to rot causing the jerk to scream in pain.

Suddenly the jerk stop screaming as Yukari kicked him square in the balls. Minato flinched as he watch his younger sister plant her black boots into the jerks crotch.

'That's got to hurt; I had almost forgotten just how brutal Yukari could be.' Minato thought as his sister turned to him.

"Yo big bro, still getting into trouble I see." Yukari said, causing Minato to chuckle. "Well, I could just let those guys do whatever they want to Kaho now could I." Minato said, causing Kaho to blush.

"You're going to pay for this, you little bastards." The third punk said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Yukari.

"I don't think so." Homura said as he descended on the punk and burned his hand off. "AHHHHH!" the man screamed as he held his arm.

"I am Homura, the guardian sekirei and I won't allow anyone force themselves on another Sekirei." Number 6 proclaimed as all of the punks got up and ran away.

"Well, that sure was fun, so bro mind explaining to me why you never told me that you were a part of the sekirei plan?" Yukari asked her brother.

"You can talk about this later; right now I believe that you should go to Maison Izumo for now." Homura said as he jumped away.

"I think he is right Yukari, and you are Shiina right?" Ikki asked the girl who was standing beside Yukari.

"Um… yes I'm Shiina." The shy girl said as she tried to hide behind Yukari.

"I believe that there is someone at Maison Izumo who misses you," Minato said causing Shiina's eyes to widen.

"Minato," Kaho said getting the boy's attention. Suddenly Kaho lips made contact with Minato's and bright wings emerge from her back.

As they separated, Kaho smiled at a red face Minato and placed her hands on his face. "Thank you for saving me."

End

There you have it peoples.

Chapter 14 is finally finished.

Naruto and Minato both get a new Sekirei and Kazehana has made an appearance. Will who wing her? Should be obvious

In addition, Miya became very scared after she lopped off Naruto's arm, do you think she is in trouble.

Make sure to Read and Leave me a Review and I will catch you guys next time.

Juubi signing out


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles chapter 15**

Hello Sekirei lovers! Juubi no ookami is here today to bring you the 15th installment of Naruto Sekirei chronicles.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon though'**

"Yume speech"

'Yume thought'

**(Previously)**

"I think he is right Yukari, and you are Shiina right?" Ikki asked the girl who was standing beside Yukari.

"Um… yes I'm Shiina." The shy girl said as she tried to hide behind Yukari.

"I believe that there is someone at Maison Izumo who misses you," Minato said causing Shiina's eyes to widen.

"Minato," Kaho said getting the boy's attention. Suddenly Kaho lips made contact with Minato's and bright wings emerge from her back.

As they separated, Kaho smiled at a red face Minato and placed her hands on his face. "Thank you for saving me."

**(Those who protect)**

"OH MY GOD NARUTO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" Matsu asked frantically as Naruto, Miya and Karasuba entered Maison Izumo.

Miya who had her eyes overshadowed by her beautiful purple hair, turned her head away from Matsu. She was extremely shaken up by the fact that she had allowed her anger to take control of her and the fact she ended up hurting Naruto because of it.

"Oh don't worry about it too much, we just had a little misunderstanding." Naruto said nonchalance about the stump that was once his arm.

"A misunderstanding…?! What kind of misunderstanding would result to you losing an arm?!" Matsu asked as she grabbed his left hand and began pulling him into the living room.

"Girls! Naruto has been severely injured!" Matsu called out as she and Naruto entered the living room.

"Oh no husband!" Tsukiumi exclaimed as she stood up and ran over towards Naruto. "Naruto-sama what happened to your arm?!" Kuno, Yashima, Himeko and Musubi asked at the same time, causing a sweat drop to form on the back of Naruto's head.

"AH…! what happened?!" Akitsu asked as she moved over to Naruto and froze the bleeding stump of an arm.

"I jumped in the way of Miya when she was about to kill Karasuba." Naruto said while waving his good hand and lifting Matsu off the ground.

"YOU DID WHAT!" The Uzume exclaimed while the other girls all stared at Naruto with a look on their faces that held both shock and horror.

"What part of that didn't you understand...? he took a hit from Miya and lost his arm in the process." Karasuba said gaining the others attention.

"You! And what art thou doing back here witch!" Tsukiumi asked Karasuba who by now had a sadistic grinned spread across her face.

"I'm here because "MY" Ashikabi ordered me to follow." Karasuba said as she snatched Naruto's left shoulder, much to the girl's horror.

"Oh Karasuba! Is it really true, did Naruto-sama make you emerge?!" Well everyone except for Musubi that is.

"Take a look for yourself Mu-chan." Karasuba said as she turned around and moved her hair out of the way, showing the Sekirei crest.

Matsu, Kuno, Yashima and Himeko all turned as pale as a ghost. Musubi started to bounce up and down on the sows of her feet while holding her chest.

Akitsu had a blank look on her face, not being able to process anything at the moment.

"WHY?" Tsukiumi asked Naruto who raised his eyebrow at her. "Because she was reacting to me and I didn't want Miya to kill her." Naruto said evenly causing both Tsukiumi and Miya to flinch.

"No matter who it is or what their reason is, I will never allow anyone to kill you girls, even if this body is completely destroyed *Dashing*." Naruto said, causing the girls and even Karasuba to blush.

'So cool.' Musubi, Yashima, Kuno, Himeko all thought. 'Thank you Naruto-baby.' Uzume thought feeling very happy that he was so willing to all that for them, even if that included Karasuba.

"Besides, my arm will grow back in about five minutes so you don't have to worry about me bleeding to death or being handicap." Naruto reassured the girls, stopping and confusing Kazehana and Miya.

"What do you mean by it will grow back?" Kazehana asked the deity. "You are Kazehana-chan am I right?" Naruto asked the woman who gave him a curious look.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun." Kazehana said as she stood up and moved over to stand right in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you young one, I'd like to thank you for walking Uzume home for me earlier, I was very worried and I might have turned this city upside down looking for her." Naruto said as he gave Kazehana a sincere smile.

"It was no big deal, as the beautiful and loving elder sister I care about the safety and welfare of all my siblings until they find their partners." Kazehana said was she checked Naruto out.

"Love is something that everyone should experience after all." Kazehana said. "Glad that we can agree on that aspect." Naruto said.

Now then just sit tight and watch as I recreate my arm." Naruto said as he took a few steps back and entered his Rikudō Sennin mode. A cloak made from golden chakra appeared on him along with the marking of the sage of six paths.

His hair then stood up and his eyes turned into the Jagan. The entire living room was then bathe in Naruto holy-demon light.

The girls were awestruck by the entity before then. The Naruto before them was like a god that had descended from heaven to the mortal realm.

This light gave them a sense of euphoria as it seeped into their bodies. It was as if a god just enveloped them in his arms, placing their souls at ease.

Suddenly, Naruto's golden chakra began recreating an arm for him, much to the girl's amazement. Once the process was complete, Naruto reverted back to his human form.

"Ah much better." Naruto said as the girls all fell to the floor. Naruto blinked a few times, before looking down at them.

They all seemed to have lost the will to stand and were now sitting on the floor with a serene look on their face. Naruto smiled in amusement at them as it seemed that they let themselves become intoxicated by his light.

Naruto clinched and unclenched his fist a few times before he turned to address Minato and his guest who had entered the house right when Naruto's light started to die down.

"Ah I see you've invited some guests for dinner tonight." Naruto said offering Minato, Kaho, Yukari and Shiina a foxy grin.

Yukari found herself blushing and short of breath as she made eye contact with Naruto. The entity before her was the hottest bishounen she had ever seen. He had spiky golden-blond hair that seemed to sparkle and shine in the light.

His blue eyes held a bright and vibrant light to them and she also noticed that there was a mischievous twinkle in them. He had six whispers-like scars, three on each cheek and had a grin plastered on his face that made him look like a sexy fox.

He was tall, standing about six foot two, which was a plus in her book. He also had a rock hard and toned body that wasn't too big and looked to be built to balance both strength and speed.

He also look more like a foreigner, maybe of American descent. His skin color was lightly bronzed due to a California tan that made her all hot and bothered.

'Yes this man was truly the ultimate bishounen sex god.' Yukari thought as she undressed Naruto with her eyes.

Having noticed the teenage girl, Naruto had let out an amused chuckle, which caused Yukari to blush in embarrassment. she knew that she had been caught staring.

"Um… Naruto can you tell us what that light was just now?" Minato asked Naruto. Minato and his group had just barely missed Naruto's display of his sage chakra cloak.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'll tell you later." Naruto said in a way that made Minato instantly realize what it could have been. (knowing that Naruto wasn't entirely human)

"So mind introducing me to your and Ikki's friends here? Naruto asked Minato.

"Shii-chan!" Kusano exclaimed as she launched herself at sekirei number 107. "Ku-chan, I've missed you." Shiina said as the two started crying and causing Yukari to shed a few tears.

Suddenly, the girls all snapped back into reality and noticed that they had guest. "Kaho-chan, it's good to see you again." Musubi exclaimed as she got Kaho's attention.

Then the two girls rushed each other, intent on fighting. Seeing this Naruto grabbed Musubi around the waist and pulled her back, while he held Kaho at bay with held index finger, much to Kazehana, Shiina and Yukari's shock.

"OK what hell are you two doing?" Naruto asked as Kaho continued to struggle trying to get to Musubi. "Kaho what's wrong? Why are you trying to fight Musubi?" Minato asked his Sekirei.

"We promised that the next time we meet we would fight each other. Kaho said. So we must fight each other the moment our eyes meet… It's a strong friendship!" Musubi declared while fist pumping.

"I… I see such a difficult friendship." Tsukiumi said as sweat rolled down her cheek and she gave both sekirei girls an exasperated look.

'Why am I not surprised?' was the thought that ran through the head of the others that knew Musubi.

Ah… I see." Akitsu said as Naruto face-palms since he should have known.

"Oh dear it seems like you have forgotten one of my carnal rules, there is no fighting in the house." Miya said as her dark purple aura and her Hannya mask with creepy red eyes and purple hair appeared.

All of the girls and Minato all cowered in fear as the evil mask stared at them with a hungry look in its eyes.

*Chuckle* "It seems you are just as tyrannical as you were back then Miya." Karasuba said making her presence known.

Karasuba-sama it's been a while." Kaho said as she pointed her Naginata at the black sekirei.

"Karasuba, what's the discipline squad leader doing here." Ikki asked as Shiina stepped in front of Yukari.

"What's the discipline squad doing here?" Shiina asked as beads of sweat started rolling down her face.

Miya openly glared at Karasuba before turning away. Hey Karasuba, don't harass Miya-chan." Naruto scolded the woman who wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Alright, I will play nice… for now my Ashikabi-sama." Karasuba said as she licked his neck. Tsukiumi, Uzume, Yukari, Akitsu and Miya all glared at the woman.

"Uh… um… Naruto… what's going on?" Minato asked with a huge blush on his face. *Sigh* "It just so happens that I winged Karasuba today while you were out getting another sekirei." Naruto said causing Minato and Kaho to blush in embarrassment.

"Alright, now I believe it's time to come sit and have dinner, so go wash up and then come to the table." Naruto said.

After they washed up and eat dinner Miya had decided to assign everyone new rooms to sleep in. Matsu, Kuno and Himeko would be sharing Matsu's room. Uzume would be sharing her room with Kazehana, and Yashima.

Lastly Naruto's room would be shared by Tsukiumi, Musubi Akitsu and Karasuba. "Wait a minute, why must I share thy husband's bed with this cur?" Tsukiumi asked while pointing at Karasuba.

"It's because she is the only one that has yet to share my bed, am I right Miya." Naruto said as Miya avoided making eye contact with Naruto.

Minato, Ikki and Kaho had to share Minato's room with his sister and Shiina. After that the others went to bed with the exception of Naruto, Miya and Karasuba.

Karasuba was sitting outside on the porch talking to Natsuo on the phone, while Naruto and Miya had stayed in the living room to talk.

"OK Miya wants wrong, you haven't been acting like your usual self?" Naruto asked causing Miya to sigh as she looked him in the eye.

"I lost control of my emotions and I severely hurt you." Miya said. "I didn't like the fact that she had kiss you and the fact that she did it without your consent, I just couldn't accept it." Miya said.

And because I couldn't control my emotions, I ended up cutting off your arm and causing you trouble." Miya said as she bowed her head to the floor.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, for cutting for arm off." Miya said.

"It's Okay apology accepted, I was the one who chose to stop the attack with my body instead on grabbing your arm." Naruto said not willing to chastise her because she already accepted the fact that she was kind of in the wrong.

But what I want to know is why do you two want to kill each other… what happened?" Naruto asked Miya.

"I guess it would be better if I told you since she is staying here for the night." Miya said.

Miya then began to tell Naruto the story about how she and Takehito became a married couple and everything that led up to his death. Naruto gave Miya is full attention as she told her story and he had to admit he felt sympathy for the woman.

After she was finished, Naruto moved closer to Miya and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "Miya I promise that you don't have to worry about me dying anytime soon, I will always be here by your side no matter what." Naruto said.

The determination in his eyes, the intensity of his words and the fact that they were so close, caused Miya's heart to skip a beat and her cheeks started turning red because of it.

"Oh um… okay." The blushing Miya said as she placed her hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto then started rubbing Miya's shoulders.

The two godlike being stared into each others' eyes, searching for a particular emotion within their eyes that would give them the motivation to take it a step further.

Upon finding it, Naruto and Miya then started to lean towards each other. As Naruto and Miya's lips were just two inches from kissing each other, Akitsu appeared by the door.

"Ah… Naruto-sama are you coming to bed?" the once discarded number 7 asked her Ashikabi who was sitting cross from Miya at the table.

"I'm coming Aki-chan just give me a minute." Naruto said, getting a nod from the girl before she walked back to Naruto's room.

"Oh and by the way Miya-chan, your sword was completely destroyed." Naruto said as the handle to Miya's sword appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh dear, and that was a present from Takehito-kun." The red faced Miya said as she sighed in sadness.

"I'll fix it for you, it will be finished by tomorrow night." Naruto said as he headed up to his room, missing the chance to see Miya's eyes sparkle in happiness.

"I see so, that's your relationship with Miya, my Ashikabi-sama." Karasuba said as Naruto found her standing in the hallway.

"Don't cause her anymore trouble Karasuba, she is allowing us to stay here after all." Naruto warned her. "I won't cause any more trouble for you or Miya." Karasuba said being nonchalance about the whole thing.

"Thought I wonder... does it bother you how close I am to her?" Naruto asked sekirei number 4. "I doesn't bother me in the slightest, after all I am the one who knows the real you thanks to Yume." Karasuba said referring to the great god of death.

"You know of my old deep seeded hatred against the Shinobi that came the generation after me however, I never once hated humans in general." Naruto said.

"It was that same hatred and the despair of losing your children that drove you to strip the ability of using chakra from humans." Karasuba said with a blood thirsty grin spread across her beautiful face.

"I did and I was once again hated, feared and hunted down by those who learned to use senjutsu. Naruto said.

And then something happened that caused you to snap and use a technique to erase the minds of every human on this planet... except for one girl. Karasuba said.

Naruto staring at her with a blank expression.

"Miya does reminds you of both of those girls that you loved so much doesn't she?" Karasuba asked Naruto who had a small smile on his face.

"All of you girls remind me of my old love ones, however you know that doesn't matter to me." Naruto said.

Of course, in fact you love us more and we won't die like they did." Karasuba said as she walked into Naruto's room.

"You're very confident that you will win this war." Naruto said as he followed Karasuba into the room.

Akitsu was laying on the futon with Musubi hanging onto her and Tsukiumi on the other side.

"It will all come down to me and Musubi at the end." Karasuba said as she stripped down to her bra and panties and laid down by Musubi.

"We've made that promise to each other after all." Karasuba said as Musubi unconsciously turned to Karasuba in her sleep.

"I see however, I have a feeling that there will be three of you girls at the end." Naruto said as he laid down beside Akitsu.

** (The next day)**

"Why are you leaving so early Karasuba, why not wait for Naruto-sama to wake up?" Musubi whined/asked the discipline squad leader. "I'm sorry Mu-chan but I have to work today." Karasuba said as she walked out the door.

"When will I see you again?" Musubi asked. *giggle* "You will see me soon Mu-chan, we still have our promise after all." Karasuba said as she walked downstairs and out the front door.

"Will you be back later tonight Karasuba?" Homura asked his older sister. "I'm afraid not, after all I have to stop those who try to escape the city." Karasuba said as she walked passed Homura.

"Before you go I have a message from Miya." Homura informed her. "Oh really and what did she say?" Karasuba asked her younger gender confused sibling.

"She said that you better not do anything that would brake Naruto's heart or else I'll beat you with in an inch of your life and I'll keep doing it until I brake you." Homura said, relaying Miya's message.

*Sinister grin* "I see so she won't kill me, just bake me huh *sinister chuckle*?" Karasuba said.

"You should know that I will beat you as well if you cause any trouble for Miya or Naruto." Homura said as he created a fireball in his hand, much to Karasuba's amusement.

"Hm… I think that instead of worrying about me you should find a master already." Karasuba said causing Homura to flinch.

"I… I'll never belong to anyone." Homura said, his voice filled with despair and the acceptance of his fate.

"You're not being honest with yourself, number 6… but I guess its fine for now." Karasuba said as she walked away.

"See you later Homura-imouto-chan." Karasuba said as she waved goodbye to the now furious and blushing Homura who was screaming in at her.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

**(An few hours later)**

"What in the world is this?!" Tsukiumi asked both Uzume and Musubi.

"It's a French maid outfit." Uzume said. (Tsukiumi outfit blue and white)

"I know what it's called thou simpleton and that wasn't what I meant by my question to thee, what I want to know is why do I have to be dressed in such attire?!" Tsukiumi said as she grabbed Uzume by the front of her maid outfit.

"It's because you don't want to get your nice frilly dress all dirty when you and I go shopping at the market." Musubi said.

*GASP* "Shopping… Why must I partake in such a medial chore?!" Tsukiumi asked as she started shaking Musubi by the front of her maid outfit until said girl became to dizzy to stand on her two feet.

Suddenly, Miya appeared and handed Tsukiumi a hand basket. "Here you go, you girls have fun." Miya said with an ever present motherly smile on her face.

"Why do I have to go shopping?!" Tsukiumi asked as she dropped Musubi to the floor, placed her hands on her hips and stuck out her jiggling chest. (Without flying out of her top)

"Because those who do not work shall not eat." Miya said as her purple aura and Hannya mask appeared scaring Tsukiumi.

"Whomever comes back first, gets to sit next to Naruto at the table tonight." Miya said bring Musubi back to reality and causing the two girls to run out the house at full speed.

"Well I guess that's one way two get them motivated." Himeko said as she and Ikki watched the two girls race each other to the market.

"I take it that you two are finished cleaning the yard?" Miya asked the two girls, who quickly got back to work not wanting to have to see that damn mask again.

Akitsu and Yashima were wiping the floor boards, while Minato had gone to have launch with his sister and their sekirei.

Kuno was in the living room practicing her singing and Matsu was hacking MBI's secret databank. (Kuno was singing Pledge of the white wings or white winged vow as funimation calls it)

Kazehana was sitting on the porch drinking sake with Uzume.

**(Shinto Teito)**

Within one of Shinto's large abandoned parks, we find the cloaked trident welding Sekirei Kuruse fighting sekirei number 72 Natsu.

Natsu was a young girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She wore a purple dress and her three sizes were 92, 66, and 91.

Natsu threw six throwing knives at Kuruse who countered them by spinning her trident. Kuruse then rushed Natsu and swung her trident down on her.

Natsu dodged the strike and jump away from her. Natsu then starts throwing more and more knives at Kuruse, only to have them either parried or dodged.

Kuruse then throws her trident in the air and it starts to multiply before descending upon Natsu and taking her out.

**(Shinto Teito)**

MBI's military forces was checking all those that tried to leave the city. They had orders that anybody trying to sneak out of the city was supposed to be stopped and detained.

Two young adults carefully tried sneaking passed the guards, making sure that they could not be seen.

The first was a boy name Haruka Shigi. Haruka was a nineteen year old rōnin college student, who was above average-height and king of skinny. He had brown hair and green eyes.

The second was sekirei number 78 Nanami. Nanami was very cute girl who had long hair and carried a spear-type weapon on her back. She was wearing a blue hat to hide her face.

She wore a cream colored top over his pretty impressive bust. She was also had on an orange skirt, black stockings and light brown boots.

"Stop you're shaking way too much." Haruka whispered as they walked passed the guards. "Hey you there, wait a second." The guard said causing the two lovers to book it out of there.

Suddenly, they were stopped by a women who jumped over them. "Well if it isn't number 78, Nanami I presume." The women said with a sinister grin son her face.

The woman had a slender body that she kept wrapped in bandages. She also wore a tattered dark kimono and a choker on her neck.

She had disheveled grey hair and her eyes were narrow, giving her a wicked daunting appearance. Her weapons were a pair of gauntlets armed with scythe-like barbed-tipped claws and metal braces.

Her three sizes are 80, 56, and 89. This was sekirei number 104 Haihane of the disciplinary squad.

"Just who the hell are you?" Haruka asked as Nanami started trembling in fear. "Haruka that's the blue sekirei." Nanami said.

"What does that mean?" Haruka asked her. "Just a warning… you could continue if you like, but I won't if I were you if want you want to avoid this that is." Haihane said as she held up her gauntlets.

"Haruka we need to leave!" Nanami said as she started to pull Haruka away. "What…? But we've gotten this far, why should we leave now?" Haruka asked.

"If we don't leave right now we are going to be killed!" Nanami proclaimed, getting Haruka to run away with her as far from Haihane as possible.

**(Karasuba)**

"So what happened last night?" Natsuo asked the squad leader as they drove through the city. "You seem pretty amused." Natsuo said as he noticed the smirk on Karasuba's face.

"Ha, so you can tell I see, even though you are not my Ashikabi." Karasuba said. "So, this new Ashikabi of yours or whatever it's called, what's he like?" Natsuo asked much to Karasuba's amusement.

"Do you have to be so flippant Natsuo, and Naruto's not your type." Karasuba said. "Hey be nice." Natsuo said as he made a turned.

Suddenly, Karasuba noticed two of Mikogami's sekirei number 65 Taki and number 38 Mitsuha. "Let me out here." Karasuba commanded as she felt her bloodlust raise.

"Why?" Natsuo asked as he pulled his car over to the side and stopped. "That excitement of being winged has gotten me all worked up and I've just found out how to relieve it." Karasuba said before walking off.

**(Taki and Mitsuha)**

"Ok so if the plan has gone into phase two that means that there is only a hand full of unmarked sekirei left." Mitsuha said.

Mitsuha was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair that she kept tied in the twin tail hair-style.

She wears black stockings, white gloves, black high heel shoes and a black Chinese style dress with one yellow vertical stripe in the middle.

Her three sizes where 80, 56, and 87.

"But if there aren't many around, how are we supposed to find more for the master?" Mitsuha asked.

"Ever since we let number 107 get away we've had rotten luck, I wish we could do something else right now." Mitsuha complained.

"Alright then, if you two have nothing else to do I can keep you occupied." Karasuba said as she unsheathe her sword that Natsuo brought to her.

"Ok fine, bring it on." Mitsuha said as she grabbed her whip. "Wait… Mitsuha stop." Taki said as she just realized who it was that was standing before them.

"Huh… why?" Mitsuha asked. "She's sekirei number 4 Karasuba, aka the black sekirei." Taki informed the girl.

"Let's just get out of here." Taki said as she began shaking in fear.

"What! You're telling me to run from someone who just challenged me, who is this black sekirei anyway?!" Mitsuha asked Taki, failing to notice that said girl was shaking in fear.

"Heh! You really don't know Huh, arrogant and ignorant what a combo." Karasuba said angering the girl.

"That it… You're dead!" Mitsuha proclaimed as she ran towards Karasuba with her whip in hand. Karasuba just gave the girl a sinister grin once Mitsuha got in range.

Suddenly, faster than Mitsuha or Taki could follow, Karasuba slashed Mitsuha four times as the girl flies pasted her.

For ten seconds nothing happen as Mitsuha stood with her back to Karasuba. Then Mitsuha cried out as she erupted into a shower of blood, and her arms and legs were severed from her body.

Taki screamed in horror and try to run only for Karasuba to run her sword through the girl's neck before letting her drop dead to the floor.

"Just as I thought… she was all talk oh well." Karasuba said as she called MBI to have the two girls picked up.

END

Holy shit Karasuba is a monster. Naruto will have to deal with that for the rest of this story…

Naruto has learned about Miya's past with Karasuba and learned about how Takehito died.

The reason I didn't write this is because Miya will be telling this story again and now that Naruto knows about her past he can finally open up to her.

Next chapter will be Musubi explaining to Naruto her promise to Karasuba and a surprise date and important character's second appearance.

**Make sure to review this and I will see you guys next time.**

_**Juubi signing out**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 16**

Hello Sekirei lovers! Juubi no ookami is here today to bring you the 16th installment of Naruto Sekirei chronicles.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"Demon speech"

'Demon though'

"Yume speech"

'Yume thought'

**(Previously)**

"That it… You're dead!" Mitsuha proclaimed as she ran towards Karasuba with her whip in hand. Karasuba just gave the girl a sinister grin once Mitsuha got in range.

Suddenly, faster than Mitsuha or Taki could follow, Karasuba slashed Mitsuha four times as the girl flies pass her.

For ten seconds nothing happen as Mitsuha stood with her back to Karasuba. Then Mitsuha cried out as she erupted into a shower of blood, and her arms and legs were severed from her body.

Taki screamed in horror and try to run only for Karasuba to run her sword through the girl's neck before letting her drop dead to the floor.

"Just as I thought… she was all talk oh well." Karasuba said as she called MBI to have the two girls picked up.

**Minato's rage and the Demon's capture**

Kuruse sat beside the hospital bed of Chiho as she slept. The sekirei smiled down at her Ashikabi and held the sleeping girl's hand.

"Chiho" Kuruse said as tears ran down her face. After wiping the tears from her eyes. Kuruse stood up and placed Chiho's hand down on her stomach.

"I have to leave soon, I'm sorry." She said as she kissed her Ashikabi on the cheek. "Kuruse?" Chiho said as she awoke to find her Sekirei sitting right beside her hospital bed.

"Oh did I wake you up?" Kuruse asked the sickly young woman. "No it's ok, what were you doing just now and when did you get here?" Chiho asked.

"Not too long ago actually." Kuruse informed the girl. "Where you just crying Kuruse?" Chiho asked as she lightly squeezes number 54's hand.

"Who me? No way, I wasn't crying at all." Kuruse said as she gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry Kuruse, I wish there was something I could do… as your Ashikabi I failed you." Chiho said as she look about ready to cry.

"I'm sorry." The girl said as Kuruse held the girls hand to her face. It broke the girl's heart that she was confined to this small hospital room and that she couldn't provide for her sekirei.

"It's ok you have nothing to be sorry for." Kuruse said as she rested her head down on the bed. "As long as you are alive, that's all that matters.

**(After Chiho had fallen asleep)**

"Excellent work, Yahan said the kill you made was instantaneous." Kakizaki said to Kuruse who had just walked out of Chiho Hidaka's hospital room.

"I expect nothing less from a sekirei in such a favored position or did you know that Higa holds you in the highest regards." The shady man said as he adjusted is glasses.

Yahan was standing right beside the man staring out the window. She had a scowl on her face as she listened to her Ashikabi talk.

"Cut the crap and just show me the next target." Kuruse said as Higa's right hand man handed number 54 a picture of her target.

"Number 78 Nanami, the spear wielding sekirei, she a very tough opponent." Kakizaki said.

"I don't give a damn." Kuruse sneered as she headed for the hospitals main entrance. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Kakizaki asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Your own Ashikabi doesn't have much time left." The snake said causing Yahan and to glare at the man and Kuruse to seethe in rage.

"I know that." Kuruse said as she left, wanting to get as far away from the bastard as she could.

*Sinister grin* "Keep an eye on her Yahan, make sure she gets the job done." Kakizaki commanded.

Yahan let out an annoyed growl before vanishing.

**(Maison Izumo)**

*Groan* "I think I drank too much this morning, my head still hurts." Kazehana said as she wondered through the hall of Maison Izumo.

Kazehana then stop at Naruto's turn and noticed that the door was opened. Curiosity getting the best of her, the wind sekirei peered inside and saw that Naruto was still fast asleep.

Kazehana then enters the room and quietly closes the door behind her. *sigh* "what to do.' She thought as she sat above his head and stared at his sleeping face.

Kazehana's cheeks were bright red and she had little droplets of sweat rolling down her face. "Naruto Namikaze, a child shrouded in mystery." Kazehana said to herself as she leaned down until their noses where touching.

'A boy who was able to tame Karasuba somewhat and he seems to have even caught Miya's eye.' Kazahana thought as she felt her body grow hot.

"He has those mysterious powers and then there are these." She said as she started poking at Naruto's ears.

*Panting* "Damn these thing make him look even cuter *pant* it's making me hot all over." Kazahana thought as she felt droplets roll down her thighs.

'I don't know anything about you at all and yet I'm reduced to this just for being this close.' Kazehana thought as she leaned in some more to kiss him.

"You want to explain to me what you are doing Onee-san." Uzume said causing Kazehana to jump in surprise.

"Oh hey there Uzume, did you need me for something." Kazehana said with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh please don't stop on my account." Uzume said with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Just be glad that it was me that caught you and not Miya or Tsukiumi."

"If Miya would have found me then I'd be on the receiving end of that Hannya mask." Kazehana said with a scared look on her face.

"Yeah and if Tsukiumi came in she would have probably awoken Naruto and that would have blown your chance to emerge." Uzume said causing Kazehana to glare at her.

"Yeah and you almost blow my chance too." Kazehana said causing Uzume to giggle. *Yawn* "What's going on here?" Naruto asked waking up to find both Uzume and Kazehana hovering over him.

"Huh am I being tag teamed?" Naruto asked causing Kazehana to stand up and walk over to the window.

"Well not exactly." Uzume said as Naruto sat up. Naruto then surprised Uzume by kissing her on the lips.

Her wings sprang from her back. Kazehana flinched and then opened the window. "Thank you Uzume." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the door.

For a second Naruto stood by the door, then he walked over to Kazehana and spun her around to face him.

Whoa… what." Kazehana said as Naruto held her hand. "I'm glad you recovered from yesterday Kazehana my aura must have been a little hard on you." Naruto said.

"Oh you were worried about little me, you are so sweet." Kazehana said as little hearts danced around her head.

That's good, you now I'd be worried if I hurt you in anyway." Naruto said causing Kazehana to gasp.

"Well I'll be down stairs if you need me." Naruto said as he left the room. "Geez what was that?" Uzume asked.

"And what's up with you Kazehana." Uzume asked as she noticed that Kazehana had her hand on her cherry red face.

'This feel it has to be.' Kazehana thought. "Its love it must be love!" Kazehana exclaimed causing a sweat drop to appear on the back of her head.

**(Musubi and Tsukiumi)**

Haruka and Nanami were running away from the blue sekirei when they were ambushed by the cloaked Sekirei.

"Step aside Ashikabi, it is not my intention to harm humans." Kuruse said.

"Screw that I'm not just going to stand back so you can hurt my girl." Haruka declared as he stood between the scared Nanami and the cloaked Kuruse.

"Very well then you can both walk to your grave hand in hand." Kuruse said as she threw her trident in the air.

Come on we need to run!" Nanami said as thirty tridents rained down upon them. "Dammit no!" Haruka exclaimed as he pushed Nanami out of the way.

Suddenly, a huge torrent of water shielded Haruka from the tridents. "So we meet at last cloaked sekirei." Tsukiumi said as she dispersed the water torrent.

"I'm number nine Tsukiumi, come and battle me now if thou darest." "And I'm Musubi sekirei number 88, this is going to be so much fun!" the fist-type said in excitement.

'Dammit why are these two here, this isn't good.' Kuruse thought.

She had never fought against a single number before, and if the rumors about number nine were true then she had no intention of facing her anytime soon.

"Villain, thou shall step forward and uncloak thyself, declare thy number and thy name!" Tsukiumi commanded.

Kuruse just stood there without saying a word. She was too preoccupied with planning out her next course of action.

"She remains still, this is very interesting indeed." Tsukiumi said. "She's so strong, I can't wait!" Musubi exclaimed in excitement.

"I've heard tell from Musubi of two reprehensible Sekirei haunting the capital, these two despicable creatures duel without identification, art thou one of them?" Tsukiumi asked.

'Number nine seems to know a little about us but she doesn't seem to know everything that we do.' Kuruse thought as she thought about the times she had to abandon the bodies of sekirei in the place she had defeated them in.

"Just who are these girls?" Haruka asked Nanami who looked uncomfortable. "They are number 88 Musubi and number 9 Tsukiumi, they are both Sekirei of one of the northern Ashikabi." Nanami said.

"The northern Ashikabi… wait you mean the one who winged the broken number and had taken one of the southern Ashikabi's sekirei?!" Haruka asked his sekirei who nodded her head.

'This isn't good what if they decide that they want to take Nanami from me, I won't be able to stop them.' Haruka thought as beads of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Say Musubi." Tsukiumi said turning to said girl who was bouncing up and down in anticipation. "One on one battle is the sekirei way, so why don't you go duel with that child over there." Tsukiumi suggested.

"Right! That makes sense." Musubi said as she turned her attention towards Haruka and Nanami, who held said girl close to him to shield her from Musubi.

"On then let us fight! Water celebration!" Tsukiumi declared as she began firing torrents of water at Kuruse.

Kuruse was able to dodge the torrent and then she tried to strike at Tsukiumi with her trident. Tsukiumi easily and elegantly dodge each strike.

"Hi I'm Musubi sekirei number 88, it's a pleasure to meet you." Musubi said while bowing to both Haruka and Nanami."

"Um… yeah nice to meet you too." Haruka said started by how polite the girl was. "Thank you so are you ready to fight now?" Musubi asked causing Nanami to flinch.

"Listen to me this is sekirei number 78 Nanami and I'm her Ashikabi Haruka Shigi." "We refuse to fight you, I'm sorry." Haruka said confusing Musubi.

"We don't give a damn about the sekirei plan and we will not fight anyone!" Haruka proclaimed.

As they continued to talk Tsukiumi was busy warring Kuruse down. "Water dragon!" Tsukiumi exclaimed firing a dragon shaped torrent of water at Kuruse.

The cloaked sekirei spun her trident around and blocked the torrent, however Tsukiumi's attacks were staring to get through.

"And now to finish this!" Tsukiumi proclaimed firing a fist size water bullet that was three times faster than the dragon.

Just when Kuruse was about to be hit by the attack, Yahan had teleported her away from the area.

"What the… where did she go?" Tsukiumi asked. "Damn her she got away. Right when I was about to defeat her." Tsukiumi whined in anger.

"Musubi are you finished yet?" number nine asked as she turned around only to find Musubi, Nanami and her Ashikabi gone.

"Musubi… dammit where has thou gone to?" Tsukiumi said as she left the area to search for her sekirei sister.

**(Minato, Kusano, Yukari, Ikki, Kaho and Shiina) **

"Wow he can really do that?!" Yukari asked her brother as the group all left the family cafe they had decided to eat at.

The group had been catching up, telling each other about how they got caught up in the sekirei plan and all of the adventures that brought them together.

"Yukari, Kaho and Shiina found themselves engrossed with Minato's story about how he met Naruto, Musubi and Ikki.

How it was Naruto who had taken them in and gave them a place to stay when he knew that his old fatass landlord would not allow him to bring Ikki home.

She was also very intrigued when Minato told her that Naruto's human ears were only a disguise.

Shiina was more interested in how Kusano had been doing, fessing over her little sister much to the little Sekirei's delight.

Kaho herself was more focused on Minato and Ikki's part in the story, with the occasional small interest in Naruto's parts.

"Yeah I was surprised too when he turned it on her like that." Minato said referring to Naruto's little fight against Tsukiumi.

'Wow that bishounen really is amazing, I wonder if he is in to human girls as well.' Yukari thought as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Minato and Yukari Sahashi I presume." A young gentleman asked the two Sahashi siblings. The man that had addressed them wore a white suit and a black tie.

This man was the Ashikabi of the east Izumi Higa.

"How do you know us?" Minato asked. "I am Izumi Higa and I come to ask for your assistance."

'This guy… I've got a bad about him.' Yukari thought as Higa turned his attention towards Shiina.

"Our assistance?" Minato asked. "Yes more specifically the young lady her, so what do you say let's become friends my lady." Higa said angering Minato.

"Hey leave my sister out of this." Minato said as he stood between Yukari and Higa.

'Onii-chan' Yukari thought with a smile and a light blush on her face. Minato's overprotectiveness was fueling the girl's brother complex.

"Yukari we need to get leave now." Shiina said as she started pulling her sekirei away. Higa grinned as he saw Ikki and Kaho get ready to make a run with Kusano and Minato.

Suddenly five of Higa's sekirei appeared and surrounded them, cutting off their escape route.

"Hate to tell you this but you aren't going anywhere." Toyotama said while swinging her staff at Shiina.

Shiina blocked the strike with his hand and Toyotama's staff started to melt much to the girl's annoyance.

"It like the rumors said that power of yours is interesting." Toyotama said.

While Toyotama talked to Shiina Ichiya used the young Ashikabi's distraction to get behind her. "But it's easy to find an opening on those types dependent on capability." Ichiya said.

Ichiya then sent a kick at Shiina, hoping to knock her out in one hit. Before her kick could land a hit however, Ikki protected Shiina by blocking with her swords.

"Hey Ichiya, all sekirei battles are supposed to be one on one!" Ikki proclaimed in irritation that one of her sisters was disregarding the rules.

"So what's your point?" Ichiya asked with a smug grin on her face. Kaho herself was fighting against three unnamed sekirei and completely dominating the battle field.

"Foul villains that dare to disregard the rules are no match for me I am sekirei number 87 Kaho, come and I shall defeat each of you!" Kaho declared as she spun her Naginata.

A girl with nun-chucks attacked first only aiming for Kaho's head. Kaho batted the nun-chucks out of the girl's hands.

Kaho then smashed the blunt end of her Naginata into the girl's chest with all her might. The sekirei let loose a silent scream before falling to the ground, losing her crest in the process.

The two other sekirei then tried to double team her. Kaho block each attack, then she raised her Naginata above her head.

"Ikusa no Mai- Sakuhime!" Kaho declared unleashing one of her devastating attacks.

While this was going on Minato was facing off against Higa.

"So she has lost already, pathetic I have no use for weak sekirei." Higa coldly states angering Minato even further.

"How can you treat sekirei as nothing more than tools?!" Minato asked as he dug his nails into his palms drawing blood.

"Sekirei are nothing but tools for their Ashikabi to use as they see fit, that was the terms of the contract." Higa said.

Suddenly, without thinking Minato decked Higa, sending the man to the ground.

Higa clinched his face in pain, having been caught off guard by the punch. "You bastard don't ever refer to sekirei as tools!" Minato said as he turned to walk away from the man.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ichiya said before kicking Minato in the chest sending him flying.

"Onii-chan!" Kusano called out as her plants grew and caught him in midair. Ikki heard her scream and noticed that she had an unconscious Minato in her vines.

"Damn it Kaho, Shiina, Yukari Minato's hurt we have to retreat now!" Ikki exclaimed as she ran towards Kusano.

"Minato!" Kaho said as she finished off the last sekirei she was fighting and ran over to them as well.

"Come this way Yukari." Shiina said only to be stopped by Higa and held at gun point.

If you move then I will kill your Ashikabi right now." Higa sneered in anger, with blood dripping from his nose.

The look on his face caused Yukari to flinch never before had she seen someone this mad and she winched as Higa held her arms behind her head.

"Yukari!" Shiina, Kusano, Kaho and Ikki exclaimed as the girl stared fearfully at the gun that was held to her head.

**(Maison Izumo Naruto's dimension)**

The dimension that resides within Naruto's Jagan world was a blacken world that was illuminated by a purple moon.

In the center we find Naruto sitting in the lotus position. Above his head the pieces of Miya's broken sword floated above him.

Suddenly, Naruto opens his mouth and one of his fangs enlarged to about the same size as Miya's sword.

Naruto then takes a hold of the fang and pulls it right out of his own mouth without even flinching.

A torrent of blood flowed out from where his tooth was and floated up with the fang towards the broken sword.

The blood then absorbed the broken blade and the fang, before it started to glow golden and morph into a sword.

"There that should do it." Naruto said as he held up Miya recreated sword. Naruto admired his work and had to say that he was a lot better at the art of a blacksmith than he had been hundred years ago.

"Well then it's about time I return this to my lady." Naruto said as his rematerialized in his room. "Alright then." Naruto said as he sheaths Miya's brand new sword.

Naruto then leaves his room and heads downstairs. Once he entered the living room he noticed that Musubi, Tsukiumi, Minato, Kusano, Ikki, Kaho, Yukari and Shiina has yet to return.

"Hm? That's odd what's taken them so long?" Naruto asked as he noticed that all his other sekirei were asleep in the living room.

Naruto could feel that both Tsukiumi and Musubi where fine and the blonde Tsundere was even on her way, Naruto noticed that Musubi seemed to be also on her way.

That just left Minato's group. "Ah Naruto-kun, you're just in time to help me set the table." Miya said as she entered the living room.

"Hey Miya, I finished recreating your sword, I even enhanced it so that it will never age or brake again." Naruto said as he handed his lover the sword.

"It's beautiful Naruto-kun." Miya said mesmerized by the elegant sword. The blade was an enchanting sparkling-silver that could even shine in the darkest abyss.

The handle was black with an ivory pink flower design. The sheath also had the same design.

"I knew you'd love it I also added one of my chakra power fangs, so it has very unique powers." Naruto explained to Miya who ran her fingers along the side of her new and improved sword.

"I love it thank you Naruto." Miya said while Naruto created shadow clones and commanded then to set the table.

'Your beautifully radiant smile is thanks enough.' Naruto thought.

Suddenly, Miya spun on her heels stood up on her tip-toes and kissed Naruto right on his right cheek, catching the king of demons by surprise.

"That was just another small token of my thanks." Miya said causing Naruto to smile. "I see will then here is my thanks Miya." Naruto said as he attempts to kiss Miya on the lips.

Musubi are you do?!" Tsukiumi exclaimed as she came running through the front door waking up the other residence.

Miya gained a tick mark on the top of her head and her purple aura became visible once again. "Tsukiumi I do hope you are not running through the house." Miya said as her she created five Hannya masks.

This caused everyone with the exception of Naruto and Kazehana to started shaking in fear. (Kazehana was sweating)

"I do apologize landlady." Tsukiumi said as the masks disappeared but the aura stay as a testament to how angry she was at being interrupted when she and Naruto where about to kiss.

"How did you two get separated in the first place did you forget what I sent you two to the market? Miya asked.

"We were on our way back but then we got into a fight with the cloaked sekirei." Tsukiumi said causing Matsu, Uzume, Kazehana and the other girls to stand up.

"You had a confrontation with the cloaked sekirei?!" Matsu asked her tone getting Naruto's attention and causing him to remember that report about an unidentified winner.

"If I had to guess this cloak sekirei has to do with unidentified winner incidents." Naruto said. "Yes I was going to tell you later tonight." Matsu said.

So tell me, what exactly happened?" Naruto asked his water using sekirei. Tsukiumi explained everything about the confrontation and also about Haruka and Nanami.

"I see and from the look on you girl's faces I'm guessing you've all had at least one run in with this sekirei correct." Naruto said getting nods from the others.

Suddenly, Ikki, Kusano and Kaho busted through the front door and carried an unconscious Minato in their arms.

"Somebody help, I need a cold wash cloth." Kaho exclaimed as set Minato on the floor with his head on a sitting mat.

"What the hell happened to Minato and better yet where is Yukari and Shiina?" Naruto asked wondering what happened.

We were attacked by the Ashikabi of the east Izumi Higa and he kidnapped Yukari while holding her at gun point." Kaho informed Naruto and shocking the others.

Kaho then explained what had happened to Naruto. Naruto started getting more and more irritated as Kaho explained to him what was going on.

By the end Naruto's Jagan was slowly spinning.

Naruto then stood up and called out to Miya. "Miya place our dinner up for now, Uzume, Akitsu and Tsukiumi you three are coming with me." Naruto said as he stood up and held up a hand-sign.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Akitsu said with a cold edge to her tone. "Alright Naruto just give me a second to get ready." Uzume said as she ran upstairs to her room.

Naruto's current attire was replaced with the black robes of the Akatsuki. "Hold thyself Naruto, what doest thou plan to do?" Tsukiumi asked her Ashikabi who had a blank stare.

"Isn't it obvious, I plan to save Yukari from that man, Matsu I will be needing you for this mission as well?" Naruto said.

"My Ashikabi's wish is my command." Matsu said. I wish to come as well." Kazehana said surprising Naruto.

"It will be dangerous." Naruto told her causing Kazehana to smile. "I'll be just fine handsome, besides I think danger is nature's aphrodisiac." Kazehana said.

"I see, then I will be watching you." Naruto said before turning to address the other girls.

"Musubi will be here soon so I need you girls to explain to her what's going on." Naruto said getting nods from the other girls.

"Ok I'm ready for battle." Uzume said as she entered the room in her battle attire.

"Then let's get being Yukari and Shiina back to Maison Izumo."

(End)

Shit about to go down next chapter my readers. "Higa's a lot more villainous here than in the manga or Anime. (Seriously the bastard held a gun to Yukari's head)

Read, rate and _**Review or Karasuba will come for your heads (Sinister chuckle)**_

Stay tone for the next installment of Sekirei chronicles.

Until next time

_**JUUBI THE KING OF BIJU **_

_**SIGNING OUT**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 17**

We are finally back, it feels like for ever since I did a chapter for this story. Well here is the 17th installment and we are getting close to the end of the first season.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon though'**

"Yume speech"

'Yume thought'

Previously

Naruto's current attire was replaced with the black robes of the Akatsuki. "Hold thyself Naruto, what doest thou plan to do?" Tsukiumi asked her Ashikabi who had a blank stare.

"Isn't it obvious, I plan to save Yukari from that man, Matsu I will be needing you for this mission as well?" Naruto said.

"My Ashikabi's wish is my command." Matsu said. I wish to come as well." Kazehana said surprising Naruto.

"It will be dangerous." Naruto told her causing Kazehana to smile. "I'll be just fine handsome, besides I think danger is nature's aphrodisiac." Kazehana said.

"I see, then I will be watching you." Naruto said before turning to address the other girls.

"Musubi will be here soon so I need you girls to explain to her what's going on." Naruto said getting nods from the other girls.

"Ok I'm ready for battle." Uzume said as she entered the room in her battle attire.

"Then let's bring Yukari and Shiina back to Maison Izumo."

**Rescue Mission**

After bringing Yukari to his Mansion in the East, Higa imprisons her in a room that two of his sekirei now guarded.

Yukari sat huddled in a corner of one of Higa's guest rooms, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

Higa had threatened to deactivate Shiina if she didn't do as he said, and to make matters worse Minato had gotten hurt.

'Onii-chan was right, about this city, and now because of me…' Yukari thought. She then remembered what she and Higa talked about on their way here.

**(Flashback)**

"I have no intention of harming you any further Miss Sahashi, you don't have to be so cautious." Higa said lightheartedly.

"Of course I will be-! I've been taken against my will by the same man that had my brother and my Shiina beaten up, not to mention the fact that the same man held me at gun point!" Yukari shot back as she tried to move as far from the man as possible.

"Anyway where have you taken my Shiina?!" She asked the man.

"Since this car is a two-seater, I had my sekirei escort her to my headquarters in the east. Higa said much to Yukari's irritation.

"Just what is it that you want from me?" Yukari asked growing tired of the fact that he was beating around the bush.

"It is my hope that I'm allowed to be blunt about this, would you like to marry me?" Izumi Higa asked.

"… Excuse me?!" Yukari asked with a flabbergasted look on her face. 'This bastard had the gall to ask her that after he had just kidnapped her.

You don't need to answer right away, you can give me an answer whenever you want, however in the mean time you will be staying at my mansion.

(End of flash back)

'What is it? I don't know why it's turned out like this… a development like this is definitely starting to scare me.' Yukari thought.

"Please save me Onii-chan, Shiina-chan…"

**(Maison Izumo)**

"Naruto-sama Musubi is finally back!" Musubi exclaimed in excitement as she entered the front door of Maison Izumo.

Haruka and Nanami had come along as well and seemed to be nervous about going go see another Ashikabi.

Kuno were the first to greet them at the door. "Oh I see that you've finally made it back Musubi, and who are your friends?" Kaho asked her sister.

"This is Haruka and Nanami, they've come to meet Naruto-sama." Musubi explained to the younger looking girl.

"Eh?" Kuno said "Well I'm afraid that Naruto-sama isn't here." Kuno said. "Huh?" Musubi said while both Haruka and Nanami looked towards each other.

**(Minato and his girls)**

"Ouch my chest." Minato groaned as he sat up from his position on the floor of his room. "I see that you finally awoken Minato-sama." Ikki said.

"Where's Yukari, was she taken?" Minato asked his sekirei.

"Naruto-sama has gone to bring her back." Himeko said as she walked into Minato's room along with Kaho.

"He's actually left I see, well if anyone can save her it's him, however I refuse to just sit here feeling sorry for myself." Minato said as he stood up while holding his chest.

"Wait Minato-sama you need to rest." Himeko said as she tried to get him to sit down.

"Please Himeko-san I'm fine I just want to go to Matsu's room, and see Naruto bring Yukari home.

**(Naruto and the girls)**

Naruto and the girls finally arrived at Higa's company. "Alright Matsu we have arrived, are you ready to begin?" Naruto asked the girl over the phone.

"I feel blood rushing to my head for the first time in a while, messing with the bound between a sekirei and an Ashikabi is just outrageous!"

"HE WANTS TO PICK A FIGHT THEN I"LL GIVE HIM ONE!" Matsu proclaimed causing Himeko, Kaho, Ikki and Minato to jump in surprise.

*Amused grin* "Then go wild!" Naruto said as the grin on Matsu's face turned sinister.

"Um… Matsu what are you planning? Minato asked as he and the girls noticed that Matsu's crest seemed to shine brightly.

"It's time to show him the terror of a former discipline squad member!" Matsu declared as she launched a viral attack on Higa's pharmaceutical company, all the while laughing like some madwomen.

**(Izumi Higa)**

"Mr. Higa we've got a serious problem!" Kakizaki exclaimed as he and his sekirei, number 22, Kochō entered his office room.

"What is it?" Higa asked as he turned towards them.

They then showed him that someone had launch a cyber-war against his company. "All associated companies systems are shut down and recovery is impossible." Kochō said.

"It's such a thorough large scale attack, I've never seen one of such skill before." Kochō said.

"And that's not everything sir, as a result, stock prices are going through a free fall everywhere." Kakizaki explained to his boss.

"So they have finally come for the girl and her sekirei, have Ichiya and the others ready to move out." Higa commanded.

**(Matsu)**

"If I keep this up, I'll crash their entire financial info structure, this is so much fun WOOOOO!" Matsu proclaimed while laughing.

"Hey what's going on here?" Kuno asked as she along with Musubi, Haruka and Nanami entered Matsu's room.

Matsu's launching a viral attack against Higa." Himeko said.

"She seems to be enjoying herself." Haruka said which got Minato's attention.

"Say Musubi who are they?" Minato asked as Nanami hid behind Haruka.

"This is Haruka and Nanami." Musubi said.

"Um… nice to meet you." Minato said as he and Haruka shook hands

**(Naruto and the girls)**

"Now then I believe it's my turn." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and started gathering up his chakra.

'**Byakugan'** Naruto's eyes turned pale blue and his veins became visible on his face. Using the Dōjutsu of the Hyuuga clan Naruto pinpointed every sekirei that Higa had on standby.

"Tsukiumi I want you to head to the second floor and cut off Toyotama, Akitsu I need you to go intercept Ichiya on the third floor." Naruto commanded.

"As you command my Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said as she jumped through the window to the second floor.

"This shalt take too long." Tsukiumi proclaimed as she went through the window of the third floor.

**(Akitsu)**

"Well now what do we have here, an intruder and it's the discarded number 7 no less." Ichiya said to Akitsu who head a bored look on her face.

"I am no longer the discarded number 7, thanks to my loving master." Akitsu said as the temperature in the room started to drop.

The cocky grin on Ichiya's face turned into a scowl of jealousy. "I hope you've enjoyed what little time you've had with him." Ichiya said as she took a fighting stance.

"Because this is the end of the line for you." She proclaimed. Akitsu continued to stare at her for all of ten seconds, before she created about fifteen ice shards.

"I am sekirei number 7, Uzumaki Akitsu, I shall be your opponent." Akitsu said using Naruto's last name, which seemed to cause Ichiya's anger and jealousy to increase.

"Tsk… I'm no.18 Ichiya, and you shall die by my hands!" Ichiya proclaimed as she launched herself at Akitsu.

**(Tsukiumi)**

After breaking in, Tsukiumi noticed that no one was even one the second floor.

"Hm, it seems like they had anticipated our arrival, however it won't matter anyway." Tsukiumi said as she moved into the hallway.

"So they sent you to be my opponent, I'm been waiting to knock you down a few pegs number 9." Toyotama said, making her presence known.

"Ha! Thou who art mere tools can't hope to defeat me." Tsukiumi said. "I am number 9, Uzumaki Tsukiumi!" The water sekirei proclaimed as she summon a huge torrent of water.

"I'm number 16, Toyotama, your executioner!" The sekirei proclaimed.

"Then bring of it!" Tsukiumi said as she rushes Toyotama.

**(Naruto, Kazehana, Uzume)**

"Well I must say that sure is a handy ability you have Hun." Kazehana said as she started poking at his cheeks, while pressing against his back.

"These eyes are a memento from my second family." Naruto said. "Well there seems to be one more on the roof and she seems to be hiding her appearance under a cloak." Naruto said getting Uzume's attention.

"What kind of weapon is she carrying?" Uzume asked wondering if it's who she thinks it is. This caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, but he did check to see what weapon it was.

"It's a trident, however she also has a…" Naruto had turned back to where Uzume was standing only to find that she had started to scale the building and go after the sekirei.

**(Uzume & the cloaked sekirei)**

Once Uzume made it to the roof, she came face to face with the cloaked sekirei. The sekirei stood there holding a trident that had a ribbon tied to it.

"So it would seem that my prey has decided to come and face me, and here I thought that number 10 was the kind of person who would try to avoid battles between sekirei." The cloaked girl said.

Uzume looked towards the veil ribbon the as tied just under the blade of the trident.

"That ribbon… it came from my veil didn't it?" Uzume asked. Kuruse didn't respond to her however, and instead seemed to be trying to stare right through the roof. (Like the Byakugan)

Kuruse started to feel uneasy as she started to feel as if someone was watching her every move. To make it worse the person seemed to be giving off a vibe and it was starting to unnerve her.

'What is this feeling, it's like someone is trying to stare into my soul… could it be Onee-san's Ashikabi?" Kuruse thought.

"That is you isn't it Kuruse?!" Uzume called out getting the girls attention. Kuruse then clenched her teeth and ran away from Uzume.

"Hey wait a second! Kuruse… come back!" Uzume exclaimed as she chased after the girl.

**(Naruto & Kazehana)**

"And there she goes, are you sure that it's wise to let her go after the enemy?" Kazehana asked the demon king.

"The plan was to have the girls all fight Higa's sekirei while I find the man and find out where Yukari is." Naruto said.

"While that girl is not Higa's, I can tell that she was planning to come after us until I had spotted her." Naruto said.

'So even through a building, she felt intimidated by the Byakugan.' Naruto thought before turning to address Kazehana.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you go after them and see what's going on for me? Naruto asked.

"We have just started and you are already asking Onee-chan for assistance?" Kazehana teased.

"I will be counting on you Kazehana-Oneechan." Naruto said as he deactivated the Byakugan and offered her a look that caused her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Well if I can, however I except there to be *Wink* compensated for my services." Kazehana said before she blew him a kiss and went after Uzume and Kuruse.

Naruto watched as she left before activating the Jagan and descending to the ground. "Now then it's time to teach these children a lesson." Naruto said as he walked through the front entrance.

**(Akitsu versus Ichiya)**

Akitsu sends a barrage of small ice shards at Ichiya, who in an impressive show of agility was able to dodge the shards. Ichiya then rushed Akitsu and throw a flying kick at the ice Sekirei.

Akitsu created a sheet of ice and used it to block Ichiya. Ichiya kicked at the ice six times before she used it to springboard herself away from Akitsu.

Akitsu however used this as an opportunity to get the drop on her. Akitsu dashed towards Ichiya, while shooting a small tornado of ice shards that blasted Ichiya through a wall.

Akitsu halted her attack and waited for Ichiya to emerge from the rubble.

"Well I must say you are even stronger then the rumors made you out to be." Ichiya said as she walked out from the hole in the wall with a few tears in her outfit and some bruises here and there.

"Unfortunately for you this isn't a one on one match." Ichiya said as she stepped to the side and allowed another sekirei to make her presence own.

This sekirei was a wielder of a multitude of whips. "I'm sekirei number 62, Kaie and I will be your next opponent." She proclaimed as she sent her whips at Akitsu.

Akitsu sent another tornado of ice shards stopping all but two of the whips. Akitsu managed to dodge one of them and then she created a shield of ice, which protected her.

"Tsk so you were able block that, well then try this!" Kaie said as her whips about in an irregular fashion.

"Kazekiri no Muchi (Wind slashing whip)!" Kaie proclaimed as her whip headed towards Akitsu, while putting holes in the walls.

Akitsu then created a huge wall of ice to protect herself from the whips. The whips slammed into the wall of ice and put a decent sized hole in it.

Mildly surprise (not really) Akitsu started to create more ice to block the hole.

"That won't work!" Ichiya proclaimed has she sent a spinning heel kick at the ice wall, slamming into it with all of her might and succeeded in braking through.

Ichiya smirked as she came flying through the hole, only to be on the receiving end of a barrage of ice shards to the gut.

Ichiya then slammed into the floor hard enough to cause her to spit out a little blood but not enough to deactivate her.

"Just give up, even with it being two on one, there is still no chance that you will beat me.

*Cough* "Don't underestimate me!" Ichiya explained as she hopped back to her feet and began sending a barrage of kicks at Akitsu.

The ice sekirei was able to dodge the flurry of kicks with relative ease and was just about to counterattack when suddenly, Kaie's whips shattered Akitsu ice walls and rushed passed Ichiya and wrapped Akitsu up.

"Now I got you!" Kaie exclaimed as Ichiya then kicked Akitsu into a stairwell that led to the roof of the building.

"Quick after her!" Ichiya commanded as she and Kaie went after her.

**(Tsukiumi versus Toyotama)**

"AHH!" Toyotama exclaims as she closes the distance between her and Tsukiumi and tries to smack the water sekirei across the face with her staff.

Tsukiumi didn't even flinch and block the oncoming strike with a torrent of water, which stopped the staff the moment it came in contact with it.

"Hm, this that thy best thou can do, how disappointing?" Tsukiumi said while using a superior sound of voice, which seemed to annoy Toyotama.

Tsukiumi then blasted her back. "Now prepare thyself!" Tsukiumi exclaimed as she rushed Toyotama while blasting small balls of compressed water at her.

Toyotama went on the defensive and blocked every water ball with her staff and started running away from Tsukiumi to lead her out of the narrow hallway where she would have the bigger advantage do to her ability to create large torrents of water.

"Get thee back here coward!" Tsukiumi proclaimed as she chased after sekirei no.16.

Once Toyotama made it into a larger room with Tsukiumi right on her tail, she spun on her heels and started swinging and jabbing at the water sekirei.

Tsukiumi dodge each attack without any difficulty. "At last, courage bests your fear!" number 9 exclaimed as she slammed a torrent of water into Toyotama's gut and sent her towards the window.

"AND NOW… WATER CELEBRATION!" Tsukiumi proclaimed, sending a huge torrent of water at Toyotama, which blasted her right through the window.

***Window Shattering***

"AHH!" Toyotama screamed as she fell from the second floor. "Hm that should take care of that for the time being, now then I must go find the others. Tsukiumi said as she headed towards the third floor in search for Akitsu.

As she left, Toyotama appeared right back into the room with another person who wore a cloak.

"Pathetic." The sekirei said as she walked away from the heavy exhausted Toyotama. "Hey! Yahan what took you so long to get here?" Toyotama asked the sekirei.

The next thing that the girl knew, a throwing knife stabbed into the floor right beside her face. "A pathetic weakling like you has no place questioning me." Yahan sneered, which caused Toyotama's eyes to widen in fear.

Yahan then appeared right on top of the beaten sekirei, pulled the knife out of the floor and held it to the girl's neck. "Maybe I should end your life right now." Yahan suggested sinisterly causing Toyotama to start sweating and shaking.

"We can't have that, now can we kitten?" Naruto said making his presence known to the two girls.

Both girls stared at Naruto in shock for a few second before they finally took a guess as to who he was.

"You must be the Ashikabi of sekirei number 9 and the man who was able to wing the discarded number 7." Yahan said as she studied the man before her.

'And what a man he is.' Yahan thought as she licked her lips. Suddenly, Naruto husky sounding voice entered the ears and in the blink of an eye, the handsome man that once stood right before her was gone.

Yahan's eyes widen in shock and as she tried to jump away from him, Naruto wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulled her hood down and began to whisper in her ear.

"Well now it would seem that my reputation precedes me, what else do you know about me?" Naruto purred into her ear.

Yahan had stopped all attempts of struggling had ceased and Yahan started to lean on his chest.

"I see you've stopped struggling, that's a good girl now then there is something I need you to do for me." Naruto said as he let the girl go so that she could turn to face him.

"Ye… yes." Yahan asked the demon with a look of lust in her eyes. Naruto then gave the girl a warm smile before impaling her through the chest.

***Blood Splatter***

"**Could you please die for me?" **Naruto asked her as he pulled his arm that had been buried all the way passed the elbow out and watched as blood began to spray everywhere while Yahan scream blood murder. **(Because that is what it was to the girl on the floor)**

Toyotama was force to lay there on the ground and watch helplessly as one of her sisters was brutally murder, who a horrified expression on her face.

Then as Yahan's dead body fell to the floor, Toyotama let loose a bone chilling scream, which got Naruto's attention, before passing out.

Toyotama then went silent as her mind shattered and Naruto then turned his attention to one of the security cameras in the room and gave the onlookers a demented smile that would cause even a devil to cower in fear.

**(Uzume & Kuruse)**

'Must get away from him, must keep away from those judging eyes.' Kuruse thought in fear that those eyes would strip her and expose all of her insecurities.

Suddenly, Kuruse had to dodge as Uzume's veil almost grabbed her. "Kuruse why are you running away, I just want to talk!" Uzume exclaimed as Kuruse stopped on top of one of the buildings.

Kuruse then launched herself at Uzume and swung her Trident at her, aiming for the veil Sekirei's head.

Uzume then blocked the attack with her veil and wrapped Kuruse up in it. "Let me go!" Kuruse said as she tried to break free from the white bondage cloth.

Uzume then pulled her hood back and exposed her face to the world. "It really is you Kuruse-chan." Uzume said as a smile appeared on her face. **(Lil Kuruse)**

Kuruse blushed at the affectionate way Uzume addressed her, however she also turned her head away from her.

"Yeah it's me Onee-chan are you happy now?" Kuruse asked the older sister that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"But why are working for Higa of all people, you know better than must that he sees sekirei as mere tools!" Uzume said not understanding why her little sister would be on that man's side.

Now that Uzume got a good look at Kuruse's beautiful face, she noticed that the girl had dark circles under her eyes and that she looked like she spent most of her day crying her eyes out.

"You didn't know this, but Higa holds the fate of my Ashikabi in his hands." Kuruse told Uzume.

"She has an unknown illness that if not for daily treatments, the illness would have killed her long ago." Kuruse said as tears start to well up in her eyes.

Uzume was shocked at this revelation. She had been searching everywhere for her younger sister after she had left Maison Izumo, she never knew this would ever happen to her little sister.

"So now that you know, what are you planning on doing with me?" Kuruse asked Uzume.

"I have an idea, why not just take her to see Naruto." Kazehana said making her presence known.

"Kazehana-neesan?" Kuruse said as Kazehana gave the bound girl a hug.

"Onee-san as missed you Kuruse-chan."

**(Higa and Kakizaki)**

Higa and Kakizaki's facial expression were that of pure terror as he stared at the video feed of Naruto murdering and devouring both the bodies of Yahan and Toyotama.

As they continued to watch with that expression, they failed to notice that Kochō was staring at both of them with a confused look on her face.

Suddenly, Kakizaki stood up straight, took out his phone and called someone on the phone.

"This is Kakizaki, have the helicopter on standby for an immediate escape!" Kakizaki told the person on the phone before hanging it up.

"Sir we have to get to the roof ASAP." Kakizaki said snapping Higa out of his slow mental break down.

"Alright let's get out of here.

As they walked out of the room, Kochō looked at the video feed one last time before a blush spread across her cheeks and she felt after her master.

**End**

**I want you guys to think about this chapter and tell me what really happened in this chapter with Naruto, Higa, Kakizaki, Yahan and Toyotama.**

**If you can tell me what is wrong with Kochō and guess right then you are a genius.**

**Make sure to leave a review or you will be on the receiving end of Tsukiumi's anger and Akitsu's icy wind.**

**Until nextime**

**Juubi signing out**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto Sekirei chronicles chapter 18**

Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, here is the eighteenth installment of Sekirei chronicles.

I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews of last chapter. You guys had some interesting theories on what had happened.

So now let's see if your theories all came true.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"Yume speech"

'Yume thought'

**(Previously)**

**Higa and Kakizaki's facial expression were that of pure terror as he stared at the video feed of Naruto murdering and devouring both the bodies of Yahan and Toyotama.**

**As they continued to watch with that expression, they failed to notice that Kochō was staring at both of them with a confused look on her face.**

**Suddenly, Kakizaki stood up straight, took out his phone and called someone on the phone.**

"**This is Kakizaki, have the helicopter on standby for an immediate escape!" Kakizaki told the person on the phone before hanging it up.**

"**Sir we have to get to the roof ASAP." Kakizaki said snapping Higa out of his slow mental break down.**

"**Alright let's get out of here.**

**As they walked out of the room, Kochō looked at the video feed one last time before a blush spread across her cheeks and she felt after her master.**

**The fall of the East **

**(What was happening during Naruto's encounter with Toyotama and Yahan)**

Naruto stared at the moon with a haunting look within his Jagan eyes as the moon started to project Naruto's Doujutsu off its surface.

Before he had entered the building, Naruto had projected his Jagan onto the moon and brought them into his own dimension, so that humans didn't hear or see what was going on.

This also meant that Naruto could influence and control anyone within the dimension no matter where they were.

Naruto then deactivated his eyes and turned his attention to Toyotama and Yahan who were both in chairs unconscious.

It was at this time that both Toyotama and Yahan started to awaken from their Jagan induced slumber.

"Ah I see that you two have finally awaken." Naruto said as the two turned to him with a look of confusion.

"What happened the last thing I can remember was that Yahan was about to deactivate me." Toyotama said as she tried to move only to find that she was somehow stuck to the chair

"What's going on, why can't I get out of this chair?!" Yahan asked as she struggled to get out.

"I tied you to the chair using my energy, it's impossible for you to get up without me releasing you." Naruto explained to them.

"So what do you plan to do with us?" Toyotama asked Naruto. Yahan clenched her fists as she stopped struggling and glared at Naruto.

"What I plan to do with you, you ask? I plan on doing nothing." Naruto said causing the two to stare at him in confusion.

'Nothing…? Is he serious?' the two sekirei thought as Naruto stared to look out at the moon that still had a projection of his Jagan on it.

"I see that you are confused so I'll explain it to you." Naruto said as he walked up to Toyotama and got down to eye level with her.

Seeing Naruto up close caused the girl to turn her head to the side and start blushing in embarrassment, at the fact that she felt a reaction to him.

Naruto smiled in amusement before he placed his index and thumb on her chin and made her turn to look at him.

"Now I'll give you two choices." Naruto said as he holds up two fingers. "Tell me where to find Yukari Sahashi and number 107 Shiina and I'll let you go." Naruto said with a kind smile.

"And if I was to refuse?" Toyotama asked being defiant. Suddenly, Naruto kind smile seemed to turn mischievous and he placed his index finger on the girl's collarbone.

"Then I will just have to give you a reason to start talking, won't I?" Naruto stated as he ran his finger along her collarbone while injecting some of his chakra into her.

Toyotama gasped as a pleasurable sensation entered her body. Toyotama felt her chest began to heat up and she started panting.

'What… is this? My body is so hot' Toyotama thought as she looked up at Naruto.

"I have injected some of my yokai into you and it is causing your pheromones that were already triggered to intensify." Naruto said as moved behind her and started to massage her shoulders causing the sekirei to groan in pleasure.

"Now your body is extremely sensitive and just the lightest of touches might send you over the edge. Naruto said as he moved his hands to her chest, grabbing her tits.

"AH!" Toyotama cried out as she felt the area between her legs start to heat up.

Yahan face turned scarlet red as she watched as Naruto has his way with one of her sekirei sister's body.

She could see by the way he worked his hands that he knew just what to do to get those reactions from Toyotama and it caused her to jump when Naruto created a clone, that turn its attention to her.

Now then I believe that it's your turn now miss." Naruto said as he ran his hand along her thighs.

For the next twenty-minutes, the room was filled with the moans of both Yahan and Toyotama.

Akitsu vs. Ichiya and Kaie

Akitsu blasted the door of the stairwell off its hinges as she made it to the roof. Ichiya and Kaie came right as Akitsu landed on the other side of the roof.

Akitsu's kimono was in tatters with the only thing remaining is everything under her breast.

Ichiya and Kaie were down to their panties and shoes with a couple of scratches here and there.

"Nowhere for you run number 7." Kaie said as she slammed one of her whips into the roof.

"I believe that it's time to end this so that we can return to our master." Ichiya said.

Akitsu didn't hey anything, but instead unleased a haze of icy mist. Noticing this Kaie began spinning her whips, which released a wind strong enough to blow the mist away.

"Come now is that the best you can do?" Ichiya taunts, as Akitsu just stared at them with an emotionless expression on her face.

Her silence was starting to make Kaie uncomfortable while Ichiya was starting to become increasingly angry.

'Look at her, standing there acting all high and mighty, dammit she's pissing me off.' Ichiya thought as she ran towards Akitsu with Kaie right behind her.

Akitsu didn't even attempt to move but instead started producing more mist from her ice, this time thick enough to cover the area and hide the ice wielder from view.

"If that didn't work the first time, it's pointless to try using it again!" Ichiya exclaims as she closed in on Akitsu and delivered a kick to Akitsu, which she blocked with her arm.

Blocking Ichiya's kick wasn't such a good idea however, because it was strong enough to leave a bruise on Akitsu's arm and it dislocated it.

Akitsu gritted her teeth in pain as she was sent tumbling down. Ichiya grinned as she watched Akitsu lay on the roof, while holding her dislocated shoulder in pain.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Ichiya said. "Was the all the power that you have, Ha!" Ichiya exclaimed as she kicked a downed Akitsu.

"And to think, you were feared as one of the strongest being that you are a single number, getting winged has made you weak!" Ichiya proclaims as she stomps and kicks Akitsu.

Kaie watched as her partner taunt and kick Akitsu, and something about this didn't sit well with her.

'Is this really the full extent of number 7's power?' Kaie wondered.

We were told that ever since she had become a broken number, her power had been unstable and that made her stronger than most almost every other sekirei that were in the double and triple digits.' Kaie thought as she watched.

Suddenly, she noticed that more mist appeared once again, but this time it wasn't coming from the downed Akitsu.

"In fact the mist is coming from the other side of the… Ichiya look out!" Kaie said as she noticed that Akitsu was dashing towards Ichiya who hadn't even noticed that she was attacking a fake.

Suddenly, Ichiya crushed Akitsu's head in which shattered into ice shards, shocking Ichiya and leaving her wide-open for Akitsu to get the drop on her.

Akitsu placed her finger on Ichiya's crest, causing Ichiya to freeze. "You've lost number 18." Akitsu said.

Kaie then sent her whips flying towards Akitsu hoping to knock number 7 away, however her whips were blocked by a huge torrent of water.

"Villain! I shall not allow thee to interfere during a one on one sekirei battle!" Tsukiumi proclaimed as she appeared standing between them, arms crossed under her chest.

'If number 9 is here, then that means that Toyotama was defeated.' Kaie thought as she realized that they had no chance of winning.

Suddenly, both Kaie and Tsukiumi noticed that Ichiya's crest started to glow as Akitsu started to recite her incantation.

"By the chill of my contract, let all those who oppose my Ashikabi be forever frozen." Akitsu chanted as Ichiya's crest vanished.

Ichiya soon started to lose feeling in her legs, and fell down. Kaie stared wide-eyed as Ichiya grew still.

"Do you understand now?" Tsukiumi asked Kaie. "This is what it means for sekirei to do battle, a one on one duel with only one winner." Tsukiumi said as Kaie clenched her fists and her whips started to rise into the air.

Tsukiumi smirked as she saw this. "Thy darest to challenge me? Very well I number 9 Tsukiumi accept your challenge!" Tsukiumi proclaimed as a huge torrent of water descended behind her.

Akitsu decided to stand guard over Ichiya's body while she watched as Tsukiumi and Kaie fought each other.

**(Higa, Kakizaki & Kochō)**

Higa, Kakizaki and Kochō all made it to the roof just as a helicopter descended. "Master Higa, what will you do about Sahashi-san and number 107?" Kakizaki asked his employer.

"It's too dangerous to keep her, once we make it to the mansion, I will dispose of her." Higa said.

Suddenly Higa, Kakizaki and Kochō found themselves back in Higa's office. "What's going on?" Higa asked his right hand man.

"I haven't the faintest idea sir." Kakizaki said.

"Weren't we just on the roof about to escape?" Higa asked Kakizaki.

"Higa-sama you've been sitting in the chair this whole time." Kochō informed them.

Higa and Kakizaki were confused by this and Higa stood from his chair and walked over to the door.

Once Higa opened the door, he stared wide-eye as he noticed that the rest of the building had disappeared and the only thing left was a black void.

"Sir what's the matter?" Kakizaki asked as he walked over to Higa. He then looked out the door and saw that there was nothing.

"That's impossible what's going on?!" Kakizaki exclaimed. Suddenly, a deep and demonic sounding voice echoed through the void.

Both Higa and Kakizaki started to tremble in fear as a gigantic red eye with a black slit opened up within the void.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Kakizaki exclaimed as he and Higa started to back away from the door.

"It's a demon!" Higa exclaimed in fear.

Suddenly black tentacles extended from the darkness and wrapped around there legs, which sent them to the ground.

"Unhand me demon, do you know who I am!" Higa exclaimed as he struggled to get away as he and Kakizaki where pulled into the darkness.

Kochō watched with a horrified look on her face as she huddled in the corner of the room and listened to Higa's and Kakizaki's screams.

After five minutes, it suddenly grew deadly quiet and then the void dispersed and in came Naruto holding a beaten and bloody Higa and Kakizaki in his clawed hands.

Kochō jumped when Naruto focused his attention on her. Noticing the terrified look on the girls face and sighed in annoyance.

"I have allowed your master to live this time, I want you to take him and get out, and as for Higa… he will be in a coma and so will be eliminated." Naruto explained her.

"They will experience nightmare for as long as they are unconscious, they will experience hellish nightmares that may even kill them." Naruto explained as he dropped the two onto the floor.

"Now then if you will excuse me." Naruto said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving Kochō to take care of a comatose Higa and Kakizaki.

**(Tsukiumi vs. Kaie)**

Tsukiumi stood face Kaie as the girl stood hunched over and was panting in exhaustion.

Kaie had surprising giving Tsukiumi a good fight, but in the end number 9 was too much for her.

Kaie then falls down to one knee. "Hm, it seems that ye has reach thyne own limit." Tsukiumi notes as she generates a fist size water bullet.

"Before I defeat you, I want you to tell us were our friends are?" Tsukiumi asked the sekirei of Higa.

*Panting* "Heh you think that I'd tell you? I refuse." Kaie said not seeing any advantage with giving them that information.

"What's the use when I'm just going to be deactivated and sent?"

"Why you!" Tsukiumi exclaimed as she sends a blast of water at the girl to finish her off.

This ultimately fails however, as Shiina appeared and stopped the blast. "Huh Shiina-san? What art thou doing?" Tsukiumi asked surprised that Shiina was there and confused as to why she was protecting Kaie.

Shiina stood between Tsukiumi and Kaie, her bangs concealing her eyes. Shiina then turned to Kaie and unleashed her ability on the girl, which instantly deactivated the girl.

Shiina then turned back to face Tsukiumi who was shocked at what just happened.

"I'm sorry, but I Sekirei number 107 the grim reaper shall be your opponent." Shiina declared causing Akitsu who had been standing on the sidelines to narrow her eyes.

'Something's not right, why would Shiina willingly fight us…?' The ice sekirei wondered as she continued to watch.

As they faced off, Tsukiumi was trying to think of reasons for Shiina to fight against them when they were supposed to be there to rescue Yukari and Shiina.

Shiina then runs towards Tsukiumi who was still trying to process what was happening.

Tsukiumi sent a small torrent of water at the Shiina who was trying to advance on her position.

Although Tsukiumi was leagues ahead of Shiina in terms of power, because she had fought against two surprising strong opponents, she was exhausted.

This made it easier for Shiina to stop her attack with her ability. By now, Tsukiumi was breathing heavily and was starting to lose her composer.

"Your attack can't reach me Tsukiumi-dono, you are too weak as you are now." Shiina said as she starts to casually walk towards Tsukiumi.

"Stop is foolishness at once Shiina, we are here to bring thee and Yukari home to Maison Izumo." Tsukiumi said.

"I'm afraid that I cannot come back." Shiina said as she closed in on Tsukiumi who was really tired.

Having enough of this Akitsu fired ice shards at Shiina causing her to dodge and jump back as Akitsu moved to stand before Tsukiumi.

"Are you alright Tsukiumi?" Akitsu asked worried about her sister. "I'm fine Akitsu just a little winded." Tsukiumi said.

Akitsu then turned to Shiina with a melancholy expression on her face.

"What's with that expression, Akitsu-dono?" Shiina asked her older sister.

"Shiina are you doing this because Higa is threating you with Yukari's safety?" Akitsu asked the girl causing to flinch.

"Wait that's the reason that you are siding with him?" Tsukiumi asked as it finally started to make sense to her now.

"Baka ye should know by now that he is only using thee and he might be lying." Tsukiumi said as Shiina hid her face behind her bangs.

"What choice do I have?!" I wasn't strong enough to protect her from that man and I allowed her to be captured!" Shiina exclaimed.

"I wasn't able to protect her from Higa even though I had Minato-dono, Kaho-dono and Ikki-dono's help!" Shiina exclaims as tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

"This is all I can do while she is held captive by that man!" Shiina explained to them.

"If only I was able to stop him from capturing her… if only I was strong enough." Shiina said as she held her head down, while the tears flowed down her face.

'Shiina.' both Akitsu and Tsukiumi thought as the girl vented all of her frustrations, fears, and failure to protect her Ashikabi.

"Then you wish to become stronger Shiina?" Naruto's voice echoed through the dimension that the sekirei didn't even know was they were in.

Naruto then appeared right behind the girl, causing her to jump in surprise. Naruto chuckled that this before he walked over to Tsukiumi and Akitsu.

"You've both done outstanding on this mission, I'm very proud of you my dears." Naruto said as he kissed both girls on the cheeks and replenished there energy.

Tsukiumi huffed and turned her nose up in the air, as he cheeks turned red and she smirk.

Akitsu's face turned red as she tried to keep a straight and emotionless face. (And failing beautifully)

Naruto walked back over to Shiina with a kind smile on his face.

Shiina had been extremely nervous about this encounter ever since she had seen what he had done to Yahan and Toyotama after he had extracted information from them.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto stared at the two captured sekirei Yahan and Toyotama as they started to recover from his massage torture.

Yume who was watching this from Naruto's mind was giggling at the flustered and dazed look on her little sister's faces.

*Giggle* "You are so mean Naruto-sama, you shouldn't tease the little ones like that just to get some information, when you could have just gain said information from Higa." Yume said as her spirit appeared beside Naruto.

'Hey this was your idea, I was just going to deactivate them, but you said that I should give persuade them to join me even though they would be deactivated.' Naruto said talking to number 8 through their mental link.

"Those little birds deserve someone who won't see them as tools for fighting and who better than you?" Yume said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Naruto turned and give her a look. "Tsukiumi and Miya are going to kill me." Naruto said causing Yume to giggle.

Naruto then turned to Toyotama and Yahan. Said girls both glared at him, which might have been a little intimidating had their face not been flushed crimson red.

"Ok so you've had your fun and we've told you what we know, so now what do you plan on doing with us?" Toyotama asked Naruto, who was scratching his cheeks and sighing in contempt.

"Well there is one more thing, I want to offer you two the chance to come with me and by my sekirei." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"Huh?" was the ever intelligent response the girls gave him.

Suddenly, without warning Naruto appeared right behind Yahan again whispered in her ear causing her blush to spread throughout her entire body.

It was at this time that Shiina had come stumbled upon this scene and had watched as Naruto persuaded the girls.

**(End of flashback)**

Shiina began to slowly back away from him, thinking that he was going to convert her to his side.

While she did like Naruto and wouldn't have mind had she had been winged by someone who used her as a tool for war, the person that she loved above all else was Yukari.

Naruto noticed this but he decided that there was more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

"Higa has Yukari currently held at his mansion, and I had Matsu pinpoint its location." Naruto informed the girls.

"Hm so, thy mission is almost complete yes, what have ye done to Higa?" Tsukiumi asked her husband.

Naruto gave her a sickeningly sweat smile like Miya did whenever someone tried to break the rules of her home.

"I don't know love, are you sure that you what to know what I did to that child." Naruto asked as his dimension disappeared and they returned to the real world without the girls even noticing.

"Never thee mind, I don't need to know." Tsukiumi said way too terrified and exhausted to find out about Naruto's dark techniques.

Just then Uzume, Kazehana and Kuruse appeared and Kazehana then launched herself at Naruto.

Reacting on instinct Naruto was about to catch the woman with one arm as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Na… Ru… To Onee-chan has brought them back without too much trouble!" Kazehana exclaimed.

"Ah I see, arigato Kazehana-chan." Naruto said before setting her down. Naruto then walked over to Uzume and kissed her on the cheek.

"Naruto this girl here is Kuruse." Uzume said introducing the two people that she loved the most in this world.

Naruto offered Kuruse a kind brotherly smile, causing the girl to offer Naruto a smile that best suited for a shy maiden, which Naruto could believe that she was at one point in her life.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear, I will have to properly welcome you into my family after this mission is completed and I have all of you children present." Naruto said.

'Um… Children? Is he referring to us?' Kuruse thought in confusion.

"Okay now that you are all here I want you to return to Maison Izumo once MBI comes for these girls and get some rest, I will be taking Shiina to Yukari." Naruto said as he picked up Shiina bridal style.

Shiina cried out in surprise and before she could protect to this Naruto vanished in a swirl of black flames.

**(Higa's torture)**

Higa finally regained consciousness, only to find that he stuck to a cross was trapped within a black world that was illuminated by a red moon.

"**Congratulations Izumi Higa, your mind has survived the first minute of torture, however I am pleased to inform you that there now only remains 1 year, 12 months, 365 days, 24 hours, 46 minutes and 87 seconds to go." The demonic voice of the Demon King Naruto informed the man.**

"No this has to be some kind of dream… nothing more than an Illusion!" Higa exclaimed break away from the cross that he was stuck to and yet wasn't even tied to.

Suddenly, Naruto grabbed ahold of Higa's arm and began to slowly peel the skin from his bones.

"AHAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh!" Higa screamed as the pain was almost unbearable.

Blood began to flow from the arm and even the muscle started to fall out.

Naruto then grabbed his two front teeth and rip them from his mouth, root and all as Higa continued to scream.

***Sinister Laughter* "Wonderful Higa you are beginning to understand the true meaning of pain, endure more, scream in agony more, die over and over just so you can be revived and experience it once more!" Naruto exclaimed.**

**The Naruto that held Higa's mind within this hellish nightmare, spent what felt like a year torturing Izumi Higa.**

**And if you can drown out the bone chilling screams of the former Ashikabi of the east, then you might her the hollow screams of the man known as Kakizaki as he burned within the black fire pits.**

**End**

**Will there you have it ladies and gentlemen the chapter is finally complete.**

**Toyotama and Yahan had gained Naruto's mark, but unlike Himeko they lost their crests.**

**Kochō is now struck with a comatose Higa and Kakizaki and will no doubt become a broken number.**

**Will she stay with her master and did Naruto scare her to the point where she wants nothing more to do with him.**

**Find out these questions and more in the next installment of Sekirei Chronicles.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto Sekirei Chronicles Chapter 19**

Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the nineteenth installment of Naruto sekirei chronicles

It's been a while since I last updated this story, but with work and school I just haven't had much time.

It seems that this will be the chapter that kicks off the New Year.

I am even debating if I should make the chapters longer.

The east has fallen and Naruto has more sekirei.

Let's see how this places out.

"Human speech"

'Human thought'

"Demon speech"

'Demon thought'

"Yume speech"

'Yume thought'

**(Previously)**

*Sinister Laughter* "Wonderful Higa you are beginning to understand the true meaning of pain, endure more, scream in agony more, die over and over just so you can be revived and experience it once more!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Naruto that held Higa's mind within this hellish nightmare, spent what felt like a year torturing Izumi Higa.

And if you can drown out the bone chilling screams of the former Ashikabi of the east, then you might here the hollow screams of the man known as Kakizaki as he burned within the black fire pits.

**Now on with the story**

**Fragile Bonds and Future Alliances**

***BANG!***

Suddenly, the door to Higa's the guest room came crashing down to the floor, scaring Higa's two sekirei that were on guard.

Yukari had gotten tired of sitting around in Higa's guest room and broke down the door, ready to fight her way out by taking on Higa's sekirei.

The two girls were surprised by this, however they only had enough time jump out of the way as Yukari throw the door at them.

Using the carnage as a distraction, Yukari came running out of the room hoping that she bought enough type to make her escape.

"Sorry but, I'm tired of sitting around in this place and besides I like cute girls… and even cuter, more mature guys so see ya." Yukari said as she ran down the hall.

Quick after her!" one of the girls said as they both tried to stand up. However as they were about to give chase, suddenly, a sharp pain shot through their crest.

Suddenly the two girls cried out in pain before they fell to the floor and their sekirei crest started disappearing.

Yukari made it to the main hall of the house when suddenly, the front doors swung open.

Thinking that Higa's goons were back, Yukari had turned around and decided to find another way.

"Yukari! Where are you!?" Shiina's voice echoed through the house, causing Yukari to stop in her tracks.

"Shiina I believe that she should be held in one of the guest rooms." The person said called out who Yukari recognized was Kazehana.

"Yukari spun on her heels and ran towards them. "Shiina!" The girl exclaimed as she launched herself at the girl.

"Yukari!" Shiina exclaims as she catches her Ashikabi and they shared a heartfelt reunion.

"Thank the gods that you are safe, Shiina, but what are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"It was Naruto that had rescued us from Higa, and brought me here." Shiina said.

Hey, don't forget about me now." Kazehana said as she walked into the house.

Naruto walked in to the house right after her and cleared his throat to gain the girls attention.

I'd hate to interrupt, but I'm afraid that we need to get back home, Miya, Minato and the others must be worried sick." Naruto said.

Suddenly, without warning, Yukari launched herself at Naruto and hugged him, while shouting thank you to the older entity.

Kazehana smiled at the girl and she moved to stand beside Naruto.

Naruto smiled down at the girl and started to rub her head. "No need to thank me, after all you two are residence of Maison Izumo now." Naruto said.

Naruto then motioned for Shiina to come over and instructed her to hang on to Yukari's waist and his arm so he could use his ability to get them back to home.

"Shiina blushed as she came into contact with both her Ashikabi and Naruto. Shiina couldn't help but notice that Naruto's arm was way bigger than she had originally thought and she finally noticed just how much taller he was compared to her and Yukari.

"Now then, let's return home, where everyone is waiting for us." Naruto whispered into both Yukari and Shiina's ear, causing them to blush. Kazehana giggle at the two and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto then places his hands on both girls' shoulders and told them to hold on tight before they vanish in a flash of yellow.

**(With the girls)**

It didn't take long for MBI to arrive and take Higa's two sekirei Ichiya and Kaie, and about ten minutes later the girls finally lelt Higa's company building and headed back to Maison Izumo.

Once they had gotten have way there, Uzume and Kuruse had decided that they should go stay at the hospital just in case Chiho woke up.

"Their excuse was that they didn't want the poor girl to wake up in a dark hospital room all alone.

after the had said goodnight and separated from the group, the others had made it back to Maison Izumo forty minutes later and much to their surprise, Miya, Musubi, Kuno, Himeko, Matsu, Minato, Kusano, Yashima, Kaho and Ikki were all waiting for them.

"Welcome home!" Miya and the others said. "Glad to be home!" the girls said.

After they welcomed the girls back and going into the house, Minato noticed that his sister and Shiina wasn't among the group.

"Where's Yukari and Shiina?" Minato asked.

"Naruto and Kazehana took Shiina to go rescue Yukari from Higa's mansion, he just a while ago and informed me of this." Matsu said.

Suddenly, right as Matsu had finished, Naruto appeared along with Kazehana, Shiina and Yukari.

"Naruto-Oniisan, Shiina-oneechan, Yukari-oneechan!" Kusano exclaimed as she ran over and launched herself into Shiina's arms.

The two sekirei started crying their eyes out, while Minato want over and wrapped his arms around Yukari.

"Onii-chan!" Yukari exclaimed in shock as a blush spreads across her face.

"I'm so glad you are safe." Minato said as Yukari smiled and wrapped her hands around her brother.

"Baka Aniki" Yukari said.

'You stood up for me and even though you got hurt, you never stopped worrying about my safety, Minato you truly are the best Onii-chan in the world.' Yukari thought.

Naruto smiled at this scene and then he walked over towards the wall and sat with his back leaning against it.

Suddenly Musubi climbed on top of him and leaned forward so she could wrap her arms around him, hugging him and rubbing her boobs against his chest.

"Thank you for saving them Naruto-sama." Musubi said as she snuggled into her lover's chest.

Naruto smiled down at the Musubi and started to rub her back. "It wasn't a problem." Naruto told her.

The next thing Naruto knew was Himeko, Kuno, Yashima, Akitsu and Matsu all doing the same and he chuckled at them and wrapped his tails around their waists.

'Ah I can't believe that I went 3000 or so years without this.' Naruto found himself thinking that same question a lot recently. It was a truly tender moment, it's just a shame that it ended almost as fast as it had begun.

Naruto suddenly grew a tick mark and a droplet of sweat on the back of his head as he felt something important missing.

"Akitsu may an asked you a serious question?"

"Ah… yes." Akitsu said in her usual emotionless tone of voice.

"Why aren't you wearing any panties?" Naruto asked with a blank look on his face.

"…"

The entire room became suddenly grew as quiet as the abandoned ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato in the land of whirlpools and the others gave them their undivided attention.

"Ah…" there was a pause and an adorably cute blush spread across her beautiful face.

"I forgot." Akitsu said her voice still monotone and an embarrassed look on her face.

***Cue face palm***

"Fufufu as expected of Akitsu, she is surprisingly more aggressive when it comes to getting Naruto's attention." Matsu said causing Naruto to groan in dismay.

"Fufufu Oh my goodness, it seems Naruto has been letting you get away with bad habits." Miya said causing Naruto to groan some more. 'you are not helping Miya.' Naruto thought.

"Akitsu-chan you should really start remembering to wear panties." Himeko said although much to her surprise Akitsu seemed to just stare at her in confusion.

Naruto knew however instantly noticed that the look was forced but decided that it was troublesome to call her out on it.

"Oh Akitsu." Kuno whined which only succeeded in making Matsu giggle harder than she already was.

"Naruto-sama is it okay to walk around without panties?" Musubi asked innocently, causing a vein to start bulging from Naruto's forehead.

"Oh Naruto." Miya called out to him as a dark aura started to radiate around her. Naruto stared at her with an exasperated look on his face.

"Akitsu how dare thee try to seduce my husband in such a vulgar manner!" Tsukiumi accused.

"I'm his wife too!" Musubi exclaimed. "Silence only I am his one true wife." Tsukiumi exclaimed.

"Fufufu it's like a soap opera." Matsu said.

"It seems that you have too much to handle Naruto." Minato said as Naruto glared at the boy.

"I see it's never a dull moment around either of you Naruto-kun, right Kaho-chan?" Ikki asked her harem sister.

"From what I can tell, I guess you are right." Kaho said.

"Akitsu you should really know better." Yashima said.

"Oh all of you can kiss the blackest part of my tenth tail." Naruto grumbled to himself.

**(Maison Izumo)**

It was starting to get late and Naruto was sitting on the porch by himself looking towards the moon, when suddenly Kazehana appear right beside him and sat down next to him.

"Now why are you out here all alone, should you be in there getting praised for saving that girl and her sekirei?" Kazehana asked as she started rubbing her chest against his arm.

"Just came out here to enjoy the view, it's another beautiful moonlight night." Naruto said.

"Well then how about having a drink with me." Kazehana said while offering Naruto a cup of sake.

Naruto stared at the shot glass for five seconds before taking it from Kazehana.

"Here's to love, may it bring happiness to all sekirei and Ashikabi." Kazehana said.

"I guess I'll drink to that for now." Naruto said before downing the sake. A few hours later it was time for bed and everyone had said their good nights and went to their rooms.

Kazehana had left the porch after Naruto had helped her finish her sake and this left Naruto and Miya as the only two still awake. Seeing her chance to finally be alone with her lover, Miya had sat down next to Naruto and sighed as Naruto wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

After staying like this for a good ten minutes enjoying each other's company, Naruto had turned towards Miya to address a little conversation they had a few hours ago.

While the others were all talking and enjoying themselves, Naruto had pulled Miya into the kitchen and informed her about what had happened.

Miya had been mildly surprised by the fact that Kuruse was one of the people that was working for Higa but, once Naruto explain it to her, she found that she couldn't blame the poor girl.

Now that the others were all sleep, Naruto had a clone bring them to the house, and while Miya wasn't that surprised about this, she had been surprised by fact that he had three new sekirei.

"Miya these three girls will be staying with us from now on." Naruto said as Yahan, Kochō and Toyotama all gave Miya a respectful bow.

It's nice to meet you honorable landlady. Kocho said her respectful nature actually succeeding in surprising Miya a little.

"Naruto while I am glad that you decided to inform me about this first, what is the reason for not bringing this up with the others once you got back?" Miya asked.

"That's a simple question with an even simpler answer… Tsukiumi." Naruto said with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Fufufu I see." Miya said before addressing the girls "Welcome to Maison Izumo girls, as of now we don't have any extra rooms, so you will be sleeping in the living room tonight along with Naruto-kun." Miya said.

"Naruto it's late so as soon as you get them some sleeping mats and blankets, it's off to bed." Miya said before she started to walk away.

"Thank you for letting us stay here Lady Miya." Kochō said as she Yahan and Toyotama gave Miya another respectful bow.

Naruto scratched his head and sighed as he led the girls into the house and got to work setting up their sleeping arrangements.

**(MBI)**

Takami Sahashi watched as the doctors of MBI's private hospital got to work on setting up rooms for Higa and his right hand man.

After they had the rooms set up, Takami had the doctors start running test on the two, checking them for injuries, disease, infections and any ailments they could be suffering from.

Much to Takami's surprise, with the exception of their eyes, their bodies were uninjured.

That being said, however, they were suffering from mental damage way beyond anything MBI had ever seen before.

"To think that the Ashikabi of the north could do something like this.

Takami knew that he was abnormal even for Ashikabi and sekirei standards but to do mental damage to the point of putting them into a coma like this is downright scary.

And this was starting to really worry her, as she knew that her son Minato and just recently her daughter Yukari seemed to be getting very close to the Ashikabi.

I need to meet this man soon and make sure that my children are save in his hands." Takami though as she got back to work.

**(Kuruse)**

In the private hospital room of Chiho Hidaka, Kuruse could be found sitting in a chair next to Chiho's bed. By the time Uzume and Kuruse had gotten into Chiho's hospital room that night, Chiho had been fast asleep and hadn't woken up since.

That night, Uzume had decided to use one of the beds from another room that was vacant, while Kuruse had decided it would be best to sleep in Chiho's bed, right beside her.

It was now morning and Chiho had yet to wake up, even when one of the nurses had come by and Uzume had to hide.

After the nurse had checked on her and then left, Uzume had decided that it was time to head back to Maison Izumo and bring Naruto here.

"Alright I'll be back soon, oh and I'll make sure to bring you both Miya's home cooking, after all Naruto said I need to make sure that you are both eating properly." Uzume said before she left.

Kuruse waved her off before turning her attention back to Chiho as laying back on the bed beside her Ashikabi.

**(Maison Izumo)**

Naruto and Miya had both woken up early the next morning and had started cooking breakfast for the house. While Miya set the table for the other residence, Naruto had started to prepare the food for everyone.

Kochō, Yahan and Toyotama were the first to the table, having woken up once Naruto had started cooking, and being the first to go wash up and brush their teeths with the brand new toothbrushes that Miya had given them.

"Haruka and Nanami were the next to the table and they introduced themselves to Naruto.

"So Musubi was the one that told you to come see me?" Naruto said as he and Miya gave them breakfast.

"She told us that you would be able to help us escape from the capital." Haruka said. Naruto nodded his head and motioned for the boy to continue.

Haruka then explained the situation to Naruto, explaining to him that Nanami had reach her limit and was slowly losing the will and strength to fight.

As Haruka explained this, Naruto looked towards Nanami and started to study the girls expressions as she and Haruka spoke.

Naruto could instantly read this girl like an open book, due to the fact that she didn't even hide her emotions... as a matter of fact, Naruto could tell tell that this girl didn't even know how to hide them.

Naruto was knew almost instantly that Nanami's personality was introverted, and she was very meek and a little jumpy when others spoke to her.

As she started talking after Haruka, she had a hard time making eye contact with the person she was speaking to, with the only exception being Haruka, but that being said, she was surprisingly respectful when she spoke to him.

All in all she was kind of like Kuno and even Akitsu in a way and Naruto knew how he should act while speaking with her, so as to not intimidate the poor girl and what her problem most likely was.

'My guess is that she couldn't handle the fact that she was forcing her brothers and sisters to be separated from their loved ones and it was starting to take its toll on her and the only reason why she was able to pull through was her strong desire to stay beside her lover Haruka.' Naruto thought.

"I see then I intend to help you two, so why don't you stick around for now and we will discuss this matter at a later day." Naruto said much to their relief.

"Haruka and Nanami both thanked him and then they finally started to relax, now that they knew they would finally get help.

The next to come down to the table was Akitsu, who upon seeing the other three at the table was shocked at first, but then she remembered that Naruto could reemerge sekirei and decided to let it go for now.

The next to make it to the table was Matsu, Yashima and Kuno. These three didn't overreact to the new girls at all, and it was due to the fact that Matsu had been eavesdropping on Naruto and Miya's conversation last night and then informed Yashima and Kuno.

Naruto brought them each a plate and gave Akitsu, Matsu, Yashima and Kuno a quick peck on the lips.

"Fufufu Naruto you just seem to acquire more and more sekirei." Matsu said causing a sweat drop to appear on Naruto's head.

"Fufufu I guess it should be expected, from the most abnormal Ashikabi alive." Miya said.

'Why does it seem that everyone is getting a kick out of teasing me?' Naruto thought before walking back into the kitchen.

Next to awake and come down was Kazehana and she glided into the kitchen and then wrapped herself around Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto." Kazehana cued into Naruto's ear. Naruto's ears twitched and he offered the wind sekirei a charming smile.

"Ah Kazehana good morning, I'm actually surprised to see you up this early." Naruto said.

In reality, Naruto was more surprised by the fact that Kazehana didn't smell like she had gone swimming in a pool full of Sake, after she had down so many bottles last night.

"How can I sleep in while knowing that my handsome housemate is making a big breakfast, just for us?" Kazehana said as she started to trace his chest using her finger.

"Okay but go wait with the others." Naruto shoed her out of the kitchen so that he can get back to work.

Next to come down was Musubi, Himeko and Tsukiumi and upon seeing Kochō, Toyotama and Yahan, the water sekirei blew up.

"What are ye doing here pray tell!" Tsukiumi exclaimed as she pointed at the three accusingly.

"Having breakfast number 9, what does it look like?" was Toyotama's smartass reply.

"We are honored guests in this house." Kochō said calmly.

"Tsukiumi was beyond pissed about this and she started to gather water from the moister in the air.

"Tsukiumi, are you about to ignore my rule about no fighting in the house." Miya asked, her voice as warm and inviting as ever.

However that being said, the illusion was ruined by the dark aura radiating off of her and the red-eyed Hannya mask glaring into everyone soul.

Minato, Kaho, Ikki, Yukari and Shiina who had all entered the room, all collapsed in fear while all of the others turned ghostly pale.

Naruto and Kusano were the only ones that were unaffected by Miya and Kusano mainly because Miya was not aiming it at the littlest sekirei.

"I think they get the point Miya, no need to give them a heart attack." Naruto said as he walked in to the room with breakfast for his housemates.

"Naruto!" Tsukiumi suddenly shook off her fear of Miya and focused all of her anger on Naruto.

'Uh-oh' Naruto thought as Tsukiumi glared at him. "What is the meaning of this tramps' presence!?

Suddenly, Naruto was saved by the timely arrival of Uzume.

"I'm back everyone, what is going on in here?" Uzume asked as she noticed that Tsukiumi was glaring evilly at Naruto.

"Uzume you right on time." Naruto said as he moved passed Tsukiumi and walked towards Uzume.

"So how is the girl?" Naruto asked referring to Chiho.

"She has been asleep since last night, but her complexion is extremely pale and she looks very sickly." Uzume said.

"I see well I have prepared breakfast for the three of you, we will head to the hospital now, Himeko, Akitsu, Kuno and Yashima you four are coming with us." Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Musubi, Akitsu and Kuno said at the same time.

Suddenly, Kusano came over towards Naruto and started tugging on his arm.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Naruto asked as he got down to Ku's level.

"Naruto-Oniisan can Ku come with you too?" the youngest sekirei asked surprising Minato, Miya and Naruto.

Naruto smiled at the little girl and started to rub the top of her head. "Of course you can Ku-chan." Naruto said before turning to Minato.

"Is that alright with you kiddo?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I don't see why not." Minato said as Naruto picked ku up and placed her on his shoulders.

Naruto then walked over to Toyotama, Kochō and Yahan. "Sorry I can't spend any time with you girls today, but I made a promise to help these children." Naruto said.

"Now that Higa is no more, the girl's life now rests in the hands of the man who put him in a MBI hospital." Naruto said.

"Listen to whatever Miya tell you, I will be back later on in the evening, eight at the latest." Naruto said before giving each of the three girls a kiss on the forehead.

"I guess I will tag along as well, I wish to support Kuruse and Chiho in their time of need." Kazehana said as she starts to cling to Naruto.

"Get thee away from my husband this instant!" Tsukiumi demanded.

"Oh and I believe I have already told you." Kazehana said as she separated from Naruto and started manipulating the wind.

"There are only two people that can order me around and since you are neither number 1 nor the game master, you're going down." Kazehana proclaimed.

***Whack!***

Suddenly, Miya whacked Kazehana and Tsukiumi over the head with a ladle. Naruto groaned at this as he knew that was coming.

"All fighting is forbidden in this house!" Miya said as she summoned three of her more demonic look Hannya masks.

*Groan* "Miya could you please stop that, it's creeping me out." Kazehana said while Tsukiumi just cowered behind Naruto.

"Well while this is slightly amusing it's about time we head out, Miya tell Homura when she gets up that I made her breakfast and left it in the microwave." Naruto said.

"Have a good day and give Kuruse and Chiho my blessings." Miya said.

Naruto walked over to Musubi and gave her a ten second long kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry Mu-chan but I promise that I will make it up to you for leaving without you last night." Naruto said.

Naruto then gave all of the girls one last kiss and then. He along with Uzume, Akitsu, Himeko and Kusano all left.

**(Kuruse)**

Kuruse was still watching over Chiho, when the girl finally started to wake up.

"Kuruse, when did you get here?" Chiho asked as she gave her sekirei a warm smile.

"Chiho how are you feeling, are you in any pain?" Kuruse asked.

"No I am okay… Kuruse, you know you ask me that every time." Chiho said.

Kuruse smiled at the fact that Chiho was still feeling well enough to smile like that.

'Although even when she's in pain she still finds the strength to smile for my sake.' Kuruse thought as she gently holds Chiho's frail hand in her own.

"Kuruse is something wrong?" Chiho asked as she noticed how shaky Kuruse was while holding her hand.

"There is nothing wrong, I'm just glad that you are my Ashikabi, you mean the world to me Chiho." Kuruse said as she leaned forward so that Chiho could place her hand on the back of her head.

"Thank you, you are so kind." Chiho said. "Look blue skies again." The girl said as she look out the window.

"You know, instant of through a window, I would like to look up at the sky from outside one day.

Suddenly, Kuruse saw an image of Uzume and Naruto smiling down at her and Kuruse suddenly got the feeling that everything would work out in the end.

"Don't worry, you will someday, I swear it." Kuruse said.

**(Karasuba)**

Karasuba could be found hitting in MBI's lounge cleaning her sword.

The woman had an amused grin on her face as she thought about the recent events that had happened.

"I still can't believe it, the Ashikabi that ruled the south was completely defeated and put into a coma." A sekirei with short red hair said.

This girl was sekirei number 105 Benitsubasa and an active member of the discipline squad.

Benitsubasa was a combat type like Musubi and she also wore red gloves.

"Well it happened and the person who is responsible is the same Ashikabi who governs the North, where the monster is said to reside." Haihane said.

Haihane was clad in only her bikini and was sitting on a floater lazily floating around in MBI's indoor pool.

"So what you're saying is that he probably got the monsters help to take Higa down?" Benitsubasa asked as she sat up from the couch she was laying on.

This caused Karasuba to giggle in amusement. "Hm… no he didn't get the Hannya of the North's help at all, in fact he did it himself." Karasuba said.

"Wait but that's impossible, even though he is classified as an abnormal Ashikabi with strange abilities, how can he take on someone like Higa?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I can guarantee that he did it and made it look easily." Karasuba said as she felt her crest start to glow.

"Well he sure has been making this game a lot more interesting recently, now even I look forward to seeing this person in action." Natsuo said as he entered the room.

"Natsuo you're back!" Benitsubasa exclaimed in excitement.

"You seemed to be doing well Benitsubasa." Natsuo said as the girl ran up to him.

"I am and it because you finally came to see me." The red head exclaimed.

"Interested I see." Karasuba said finding the fact that Natsuo seemed to be thinking of meeting Naruto himself.

"Well after what you said about him, why wouldn't I be?" Natsuo asked lightheartedly.

"Wait you met him Karasuba?" Benitsubasa asked her leader.

"It was the other day when you were out and didn't come back, am I right?" Haihane asked.

"You got it and he gave me this as a present." Karasuba said as she showed them her crest and the fox crest surrounding it.

"Whoa Karasuba you finally emerged, that a surprise." Benitsubasa said in shock that her leader found someone who she considered worthy enough to wing her.

"He sure is a very interesting human, daring to haunt me in my dreams and then subduing the Hannya of the north single handedly, without help from his sekirei." Karasuba said.

"Not only that but he has proven that if we were to fight, he would beat me without so much as breaking a sweat." Number 4 said with a smile on her face.

Haihane and Benitsubasa were down right speechless. A human being stronger than a sekirei was impossible.

"However hearing that a human could completely outclass the strongest sekirei alive and from said sekirei no less.

'This is like a really bad joke… and yet Karasuba would never lie about something like that, so that means that he was dangerous.' Benitsubasa thought.

"Well since he was able to catch your attention, I guess that crest is all the proof I need, that being said, what are those additional markings?" Haihane asked.

"Hey yeah it looks as if it is another crest, but why does it look like a dog with ten tails?" Benitsubasa asked causing Karasuba to giggle.

"Hm why indeed." Was all she said before getting up and left.

As Benitsubasa and Haihane watch her leave they both wondered what it was that Karasuba saw in this Ashikabi and like it or not, they too wished to learn more.

Natsuo watched her leave with an amused smile on his face.

**(Naruto and the girls)**

It was almost lunchtime once they had made it to the hospital. Naruto had signed them in as visitors and then Uzume had led them to Chiho's room.

As they reached the door, Uzume went ahead a tapped it three times and then took a step back.

"Coming." They heard Kuruse call out as she opened the door.

"Hey Kuruse has she awoken yet?" Uzume asked as she help a plate of food in her hand.

"Uzume-Oneechan, Naruto, Kusano, Yashima, Akitsu and Kazehana-Oneechan, Chiho-chan is awake, please come in." Kuruse said.

Kuruse then moved back to the chair she was sitting in and waited for them to walk in.

"Who is it Kuruse?" Chiho asked as she sat up in her bed and looked towards the door were Naruto and the girls stood by.

"Hello here Chiho it's nice to finally need you, my name is Uzume and I am a sekirei like Kuruse here." Uzume said as she stood behind Kuruse's chair.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Uzume-san." Chiho said as she gave Uzume a warm and radiant smile.

'Oh my god she is so cute!' Uzume thought as she offered the girl a smile of her own.

Naruto and the girls all thought the same thing, but they decided to stay quiet and watch for the time being.

"So I take it that you are a close friend of Kuruse?" Chiho asked the girl

"Pardon our intrusion but, when Kuruse finally told us about you, me and my Ashikabi just had to come by and say hello." Uzume said.

"Oh and who is you Ashikabi might I ask?" Chiho asked as she looked towards the only male that had entered her room.

As they made eye contact with one another, Chiho offered her fellow Ashikabi a smile and a small wave.

"Hello my name is Chiho Hidaka, it's nice to need you." The girl said.

Naruto gave the girl a genuinely warm and radiant smile as he moved closer towards the bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Chiho, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**END**

Ending it here for now, this was a more chilled out character interaction chapter.

We have finally moved on from the fall of Higa and now we are getting to the escape arc.

Next chapter will be covering the interactions between the girls, the consequences of trying to escaping the capital, and Chiho's future as an Ashikabi.

Also I am maybe lengthening these chapters soon so as to cover more.

Next time on Naruto sekirei chronicles, Chapter 20 Those who are willing to fight for their futures.

I hope you'll join us.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto Sekirei chronicles chapter 20**

**Okay I have finally gotten back around to writing for this story after so long.**

**Now then we have a lot to cover in this chapter.**

"**Human speech"**

'**Human thought'**

"**Demon speech"**

'**Demon thought'**

"**Yume speech"**

'**Yume thought'**

**(Previously)**

"**Pardon our intrusion but, when Kuruse finally told us about you, me and my Ashikabi just had to come by and say hello." Uzume said.**

"**Oh and who is you Ashikabi might I ask?" Chiho asked as she looked towards the only male that had entered her room.**

**As they made eye contact with one another, Chiho offered her fellow Ashikabi a smile and a small wave.**

"**Hello my name is Chiho Hidaka, it's nice to need you." The girl said.**

**Naruto gave the girl a genuinely warm and radiant smile as he moved closer towards the bed.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Chiho, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.**

**Chiho & Kuruse**

Chiho was at a loss for words after Kuruse and Uzume explained to her what Kuruse had been forced into by Higa the past few months.

Her Kuruse-chan had been fighting, for her sake as she just lied in this room day in and day out, not even able to lift a finger to help.

It made Chiho angry, it made her feel sad, but most of all it reinforced just how helpless she truly was.

Suddenly tear began to flow from her eyes and she hugged Kuruse's face to her chest.

"Chiho-chan!?" Kuruse said in surprise but then stayed silent when she felt a tear fall to her forehead and flowed down the side of her face.

"Kuruse I'm sorry for being such a terrible Ashikabi, if only I wasn't so sick." Chiho apologized.

"No Chiho-chan, I have been very grateful since the day you became my Ashikabi." Kuruse said.

**(Flash Back)**

Chiho was sitting in a wheelchair, under a tree in front of Hiyamakai Hospital, enjoying the cool breeze.

Suddenly, she heard something land in the tree above her, and to her surprise it was a girl, who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh sorry did I startle you?" the girl said once she noticed the girl sitting under the tree looking at her.

"No it's fine really." Chiho said to the girl while waving her hands in protest.

However before the girl could say anything, they heard the sound of a group of men shouting.

"Dammit, how did they get here so quickly?" the girl said to herself as she got ready to make a run for it.

"If you need a place to hide I can help!" Chiho quickly told the girl much to her confusion.

"I just so happen to have a place where they wouldn't think to look for you." Chiho informed the girl.

"She came this way, hurry and capture the girl, she's over there!" The group of men called out.

Suddenly the men in suits made it to the front of the Hospital only to see that no one was there.

"I don't see her, I thought you said she came this way." One of the suits said.

"It seem like we made it to late sir." Another one of the suits said. "Spread out and search for her, don't let her get away!" the leader of the suits said.

As they continued to search they never once thought to check the hospital, but it was mostly because of who said hospital belonged to.

**(Chiho's Room)**

"Thank you so much, I thought I'd never give them the slip." The girl said as she sat on Chiho's bed.

"No need to thank me, I'm just glad that I could help." Chiho said while offering the girl a kind smile.

"Man those bastards really don't know when to give up, maybe I should have just gone with Onee-san when I had the chance." Kuruse said.

"Um… if you don't mind me asking, why were you being chased?" Chiho asked the girl.

"Oh that's right I haven't even told you my name or why I was being chased." The girl said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Chiho started giggling as she found this action to be cute. "My name is Kuruse and my Sekirei number is fifty-four." The girl said confusing Chiho.

"Well you see, my two sisters and I ran away from the lab, because my smart Onee-san took something very valuable with her." Kuruse said.

'A lab? Does that mean that she was subjected to lots of horrible experiment like those children in one of the manga's I've read about?' Chiho thought.

"Oh but don't worry, we are not thieves or anything, it's just that we are kind of special in a way… it's very hard to explain." Kuruse said while thinking.

"It's okay." Chiho said getting Kuruse's attention. "You don't seem like a bad person." Chiho said, while giving Kuruse a smile, shocking the newly escaped Sekirei.

"But if she is being chased… are you sure she's going to be alright?" Chiho asked.

"Ah yeah, there's someone helping them hide and I think they'll stay there until things cool down, I guess I'll have to do the same." Kuruse said.

Chiho looked at the girl with hope in her eyes as she had just thought of something.

"Umm… well I don't mind you staying here with me until them." Chiho said surprising Kuruse.

"Really, you'll let me stay?" Kuruse asked while leaning forward and clasping Chiho's delicate hands in her own.

"Yes of course." Chiho said much to Kuruse's delight.

"I'm a little sick, so I'm always by myself in this hospital." Chiho said. "So I sometimes sneak out of here just to come to the park.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were a beautiful bird." Chiho said causing Kuruse's heart to pulsate and her face started turning pink.

"My name is Chiho Hidaka, it's a pleasure to meet you Kuruse." Chiho said whist giving the Sekirei one of the most radiant and beautiful smiles she could manage.

'UHH… UMM… what's wrong with me, why go I feel like my heart is going to burst.

"Kuruse-san?" Chiho called out to the girl, causing Kuruse to jump. "E… Excuse for a second, I'll be right back!" Kuruse said whilst leaving the room.

So for the next three weeks, Kuruse and Chiho would spend their days getting to know each other and falling in love until one day.

"Chiho-chan, I have a request…" an extremely embarrassed and shy Kuruse said.

"Will you become my Ashikabi, the one that is most important to me…?" Kuruse said as she hovered over Chiho, who was laying in her bed.

Chiho looked up into Kuruse's eyes and with a beautiful smile on her face she give the girl her answer.

"Yes Kuruse." Chiho said as Kuruse cried tears of happiness. "I… I love you Chiho-chan."

"I love you too." Chiho said as they held each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Ever since the day we met, you have become the most important person in my life." Chiho said.

"For someone who has lost her parents when she was small and has been alone since, you gave me a purpose to continue living…"

"Just like how I am important to you, you're important to me too Kuruse-chan."

"I will with all my heart, now and forever." Chiho said.

**(End of Flash back)**

Uzume, Kazehana, Yashima, little Kusano and even Akitsu were all in tears after listening to Chiho and Kuruse's story.

"It's so wonderful." Uzume said "Isn't love magnificent." Kazehana said. "Yes love is truly beautiful." Yashima said.

Naruto's had his eyes hidden behind his hair as he walked up to Chiho's bed and kneeled down while grasping both her and Kuruse's hands in his.

"I promise to you now, on my honor as the last of my kind." Naruto said as he his entire body began to glow as bright and golden as the sun that shined brightly within their solar system.

"I will cure your disease, so that you may live a long and prosperous live, with the one you love." Naruto said as he allowed the girls to see his face.

***Awe-inspiring***

'He's glowing but how…?' Chiho thought to herself before she suddenly had

"Just staring into his eyes is enough to make me want to believe everything he says is true…' Chiho thought.

*sob* "Thank you Naruto-san." Kuruse said getting a smile from Naruto.

"Now then I want you to help Chiho-chan get dress so that we can bring her home, to Maison Izumo." Naruto said getting a nod from Kuruse.

I will be waiting in the hallway until you are finished." Naruto said as he left the room.

(Maison Izumo/ Matsu's room)

Matsu, Himeko, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kuno, Yukari, Shiina, Kochō and Toyotama were watching Naruto and the girls from one of the hospitals camera.

Himeko and Kuno had both cried after listening to Chiho's and Kuruse's story.

"It seems that our Naruto-kun has saved another couple." Matsu said with a smile on her face.

"Yes and he was so cool when he promised to cure her too." Yukari said with a blush on her face as the other girls all nodded.

"But can Naruto really save her, I mean from her hospital profile, it states that her illness is something that even modern medical can't cure." Kocho said.

"I have faith that he can did it." Kuno said getting the other's attention.

"He healed me once before and now I can sing without feeling any pain or coughing up blood." Kuno said.

"That's right Naru-tan did heal your little weakness up, with all that has been happening as of late, even a genius like me has started to lose track.

"Naruto will save Chiho-chan, I just know he will." Musubi said.

"Yes even I believe my darling husband will save her." Tsukiumi said.

"So my new Ashikabi is this kind of man, well I suppose that it could have done worse." Toyotama said much to Tsukiumi's annoyance.

"You dare insult my husband!" Tsukiumi exclaims. "My darling is the greatest man alive and ye, a concubine best not forget that!" Tsukiumi proclaimed.

"Tsk as if I'd cared what you have to say." Toyotama said angering Tsukiumi further.

"Oh it seems like you two are forgetting that there is no fighting here in Maison Izumo." Miya said in a haunting voice as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

This caused the others to all jump and slowly try to back away from their scary landlady.

"No Miss Miya, we weren't fighting, I give you my word!" Toyotama said. "Yes we would dare break the rules." Tsukiumi said.

"Now that Naruto is bringing them home, I think we should give them a warm welcome." Miya said as her hannya masks started to manifest.

"R… right I believe that is a good idea." Matsu said trying to appease Miya so that she would call off the demonic masks.

"Good then you will all help set up the table, so it will be ready for when they return." Miya pretty much ordered them to do.

"Yes Miss Miya, we will get started right away!" Musubi and Tsukiumi said as the girls all made their way out of Matsu's room and down to the dining room.

Before she left as well, Miya looked at the computer monitor, seeing Chiho and the girls.

"It seems that Maison Izumo is acquiring more and more residence, maybe I should talk to Naruto about getting it remodeled." Miya said to herself.

**(Homura)**

Homura sighed as he sat in one of MBI's private limousines with the mother of both Minato and Yukari, Sahashi Takami.

"Your condition has been worsening a lot lately, and your body has started to change as well am I correct?" Takami asked the guardian Sekirei.

"Yes as you can see, I am starting to find it hard to wear most of my old shirts." Homura said as one of her buttons on her popped off.

"And to make matters worse, it seems that I am slowly losing control of my flames and I have had to quit my job." She said.

Takami lit herself a cigarette, and smoked it, before passing it to Homura.

"It can't be help, according to that man, this was bound to happen eventually, as you come close to finding your Ashikabi." Takami said.

"Takami we've been over this many times, I will never belong to anyone." Homura said.

"You still believe that even now after all that has been happening around you?" Takami asked referring to what had been going at Maison Izumo.

"I've been with many women and none of them could ever trigger a reaction, even if I slept with them." Homura said.

"I know, after all Takahito entrusted your care to me and Miya." Takami said.

"But considering your body is going through a gender change and considering the new residents at Maison Izumo, maybe your Ashikabi is closer than you think." She said.

"Are you saying that my partner could be a man!?" Homura asked in disbelief.

"What I am saying is that you can't ignore that possibility." Takami said much to Homura's dismay.

'It can't be, I don't believe this.' Homura thought.

**(Naruto, Chiho & the girls)**

"Up on the roof of Hiyamakai Hospital, Naruto and the girls where all getting ready to return to Maison Izumo.

"Alright since we have such a large group, it would be best if we could get there without being seen, so I need everyone to grab ahold of me." Naruto instructed.

Naruto then lifted Chiho up from her wheelchair, holding her in a bridal carry, much to her slight embarrassment.

Kuruse puffed out her cheeks in jealousy, much to Uzume, Kazehana and Naruto's amusement.

Kusano climb and sat on top of Naruto's shoulders, Uzume, and Kazehana grabbed onto his arms.

Then Yashima and Akitsu place their hands on top on Naruto's and finally, Kuruse, held onto Chiho's hand.

"Okay now here we go." Naruto said as they vanished in yellow flash.

(Maison Izumo lunch time)

Naruto and the girls all appeared in the backyard. "Here Kuruse, you can have her back for now." Naruto said as he handed Chiho to Kuruse.

They all then entered the house, going into the living room.

"Welcome home!" Musubi and Kuno exclaimed as they greeted Naruto and the others.

"We're back!" Naruto called out as Kusano jumped down and went in search for Minato.

"Welcome home!" Musubi and Kuno exclaimed as they greeted Naruto and the others. Naruto rubbed their heads, and gave both girl a kiss on the forehead.

"What took you so long darling, your loving wife has miss thee!?" Tsukiumi said. The water Sekirei walked up to Naruto, with her arms folded under her bust.

"Hahaha, come now Tsuki, I haven't been gone that long." Naruto said as he started messing with her hair, making the girl blush.

"Welcome back Naruto." Minato said. "Thanks, hey where is that Haruka kid and the little bird?" Naruto asked referring to Nanami.

"They are taking a nap Homura's room." Miya said. "They had finally calmed down and they had succumbed to exhaustion." Matsu said.

"Welcome back Kuruse dear, I made enough for you and your Ashikabi, so why don't you help Chiho to the table." Miya said.

"Wait… first I'd like to say…" however Miya just placed her finger on the girl's mouth.

"Welcome home dear, to Maison Izumo." Miya said while offering Chiho an award winning smile.

"Welcome to your new home!" Minato, Kaho, Ikki, Yukari, Shiina all said to Chiho.

Naruto smiled at Miya, Kuruse and Chiho before he and the others all went to go wash up and then get ready to eat their lunch.

After helping Chiho get settle in, Musubi and the other girl all introduced themselves to Chiho.

"So is this your Ashikabi Kuruse-chan?" Musubi asked. "Um… hello you must be Musubi." Chiho said.

"Yes I am Musubi, number 88 and my Ashikabi is Naruto-sama!" Musubi exclaims.

"Hi I'm Kuno and I too am one of Naruto-sama's Sekirei." Kuno said getting a smile from Chiho.

"Well go on Tsukiumi, it's your turn to welcome our new housemate." Naruto said.

"Hm… fine I shall welcome thee." "I am Tsukiumi, Sekirei number 9 and Naruto's wife." Tsukiumi declared.

"I'm his wife too!" Musubi said much to Tsukiumi's annoyance. Chiho giggled at the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you Musubi-chan, Tsukiumi-san please continue to take good care of Kuruse and me.

"Hello my name is Yukari and this is Shiina, it's good to meet another cute girl around my age." Minato's little sister said.

"It's nice to meet you was well, I'm Hidaka Chiho." The girl said while shaking hands with the two girls.

"Hello again Chiho-san, it's been a while since I last saw you." Kocho said getting the girls attention.

"Oh Kocho-san I didn't think I'd ever find you here." Chiho said. It would seem that Naruto had forgotten to tell her, or maybe he had no idea that she knew Kocho.

"I now live her with my new Ashikabi, my business contract Kakizaki and Higa has been terminated." Kocho said much to Chiho's confusion.

"Tsk she means that she never loved that man in the first place." Toyotama said bluntly.

Chiho looked towards Toyotama who was sitting the furthest away eating her food.

"This is Toyotama, she was also working for Higa until Naruto claimed us." Kocho explained.

"Oh I see… Naruto, what exactly happened to Higa-san?" Chiho asked since that part was left out.

"It's best that you don't ask questions you might not like the answers to." Toyotama said.

"And I see that you are back to normal Tama." Naruto said causing the girl to turn away to hide her blush.

As everyone talked to Chiho, Haruka and Nanami joined them and introduced themselves to Chiho and Kuruse.

After they eat, the girls all went to do their chores that Miya had assigned them. Toyotama had to help, Kaho, Ikki and Yashima with the yard work.

Miya had assigned Himeko, Yukari, Shiina and Uzume with cleaning the floorboards, windows, walls and doors.

Musubi, Tsukiumi and Akitsu had to clean the bathrooms, while Kuno and Kusano helped Miya in the kitchen.

This left Matsu, Kocho, Haruka, Nanami, Chiho and Kuruse to Naruto.

"Haruka-kun, Nanami-chan I have decided that I will help you two escape tonight." Naruto said.

Haruka sighed in relief and Nanami started tearing up. "Thank you so much Naruto-sama." She said while bowing her head.

"No need to thank me little bird, as one of my girls little sisters, I want to help you anyway I can." Naruto said as he patted the girl on the head.

Chiho smiled as she watched Naruto ease their worries.

"Now then I want you two to make sure you eat as much as you can at dinner tonight and thank Miya for her hospitality." Naruto instructed.

"Yes sir." Haruka said as he bowed to Naruto as well.

"Haruka-kun, can you and Nanami go help Uzume, Shiina and Yukari?" Miya said. "Yes ma'am we will get right on it." Haruka said as he grabbed Nanami and left the room.

'I have never met such a compassionate man in my life, Naruto I can't help but feel admiration for you.' Chiho thought to herself as she opened her mouth to speak to Naruto.

Suddenly, Chiho started coughing violently, startling Naruto, Kuruse, Matsu and Chiho.

Chiho-chan!" Kuruse exclaimed as she saw blood spewing from Chiho and the girl few over.

Chiho-chan! Chiho-chan are you okay… please talk to me!" Kuruse said, whilst being on the verge of tears.

"Matsu, Kocho I will be needing Chiho's medical file again." Naruto told his to computer savvy Sekirei.

Naruto then moved to where Chiho and Kuruse was and placed his hand above her chest.

Naruto's hand started glowing green, signifying the use of medical ninjutsu.

"I have it uploaded on my computer, curtsy of Kocho-tan." Matsu said.

'Dammit, whatever it is started attack abrasively, this must be due to the fact that she wasn't ready to experience the Hiraishin

"Thank you, print out the entire thing and bring it to me, Miya! Tell the girls not to disturb us for at the very least two hours." Naruto instructs his landlady.

Naruto then stood up and lifted Chiho up bridal style and carried the now unconscious girl up to his room, with Kuruse not too far behind.

"Please Chiho-chan, don't die on me.

**End**

**Felt like ending it here.**

**Chiho's sickness has finally caught up to her and now her life is on the line.**

**Next chapter will be a race against the clock to stop the illness from killing the girl.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto Sekirei chronicles chapter 21**

**So we have finally started the 21****st**** chapter for this story. It has been a long time coming, even with that two month delay.**

**"Human speech"**

**'Human thought'**

**"Demon speech"**

**'Demon thought'**

**"Yume speech"**

**'Yume thought'**

**(Previously)**

Suddenly, Chiho started coughing violently, startling Naruto, Kuruse, Matsu and Chiho.

"Chiho-chan!" Kuruse exclaimed as she saw blood spewing from Chiho and the girl few over.

Chiho-chan! Chiho-chan are you okay… please talk to me!" Kuruse said, whilst being on the verge of tears.

"Matsu, Kochō I will be needing Chiho's medical file again." Naruto told his to computer savvy Sekirei.

Naruto then moved to where Chiho and Kuruse was and placed his hand above her chest.

Naruto's hand started glowing green, signifying the use of medical ninjutsu.

"I have it uploaded on my computer, curtsy of Kochō-tan." Matsu said.

'Dammit, whatever it is started attack abrasively, this must be due to the fact that she wasn't ready to experience the Hiraishin

"Thank you, print out the entire thing and bring it to me, Miya! Tell the girls not to disturb us for at the very least two hours." Naruto instructs his landlady.

Naruto then stood up and lifted Chiho up bridal style and carried the now unconscious girl up to his room, with Kuruse not too far behind.

"Please Chiho-chan, don't die on me.

**The Swaying Wind**

Naruto had brought Chiho to his room and laid her on top of his bed. He then created a clone to shut the door behind him.

Even though Kuruse had been close behind him a moment ago, he had decided that she would go in Uzume's room and stay out of the way, as he worked on Chiho.

Kuruse had protested for a good thirty seconds, before the other girls a stepped in and led her to the other room, reassuring her that everything would be alright.

Matsu had entered the room three minutes later, with her mini laptop in hand and the folder containing Chiho's medical records open on the front screen.

After Matsu handed Naruto the laptop and he read the entire medical file in about three seconds before he set the computer down and turned to Matsu.

"Matsu I should be operating for the rest of the day, so tell the girls to stay put and do not disturb me and if they do they shall be punished." Naruto instructed his smartest sekirei.

"I shall take care of it right away master, please excuse me." Matsu said before leaving the room.

Naruto then turned his attention back to Chiho. "Sorry to keep you waiting Chiho-chan." Naruto said as he brushed her bangs from her eyes.

Naruto then activated his Byakugan and then placed his hands above her chest.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Naruto said as his hands started to glow green and he started to analyze her body.

**(Sekirei)**

"So in short, the entire second floor is now off limits until Naruto has finished surgery." Matsu informed the others as they eat their dinner.

"Yes and because of that, you girls will all have to sleep in here tonight." Miya said as she takes a sip of her tea.

"Yes that would be for the best I suppose, although it pains me not to not be able to rest comfortably in my husband's arms." Tsukiumi states in dismay.

"Sorry Miss Miya, but I don't think I will be able to get much sleep until I know that Chiho-chan will be cured." Kuruse told her landlady.

"Well that no good dear, Chiho will be most distressed when she learns that you refused to get some rest." Miya said.

"Miya's right Kuruse, you are not helping Chiho by refusing to sleep and you need to eat more as well." Uzume told her little sister pointing out that Kuruse had not finished eating.

"And I could help you sleep by singing a lullaby song." Kuno suggests to Kuruse.  
>"It seems that shrill voice of yours is useful for more than destroying eardrums." Toyotama said mocking Kuno.<p>

"Keep rude comments to yourself Toyotama." Miya said as her dark aura appeared, causing the girl to turn pale.

"You better mind your manners, or Naruto-sama will be angry with you." Yashima said.

"Humph" Toyotama left the room, heading out the back door while ignoring Yahan who was leaning on the wall by the door.

"That girl is very rude." Himeko said to Yashima who sat right next to her.

"I still don't understand why she seems to dislike us so much." Kuno said, which earned a "humph" from Tsukiumi.

"I protest to her being thyne darling's concubine." Tsukiumi said. Uzume just shook her head.

"Poor Naruto has to deal with such a stuck up princess." Kazehana said much to Tsukiumi's ire.

"What does thou mean by that?!" Tsukiumi proclaimed causing the others to sigh.

"Getting back on track girls, tonight you're sleeping arrangement." Miya said.

**(Natsuo)**

"I wonder what the president wanted for me at this hour of the night." Natsuo said as he rode the elevator.

"Benitsubasa and Haihane are stopping escapees, while Karasuba has been missing today." Natsuo sighed.

As the elevator stopped and opened at the top floor, Natsuo made his way down the hallway until he came to a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.

Natsuo then knock on the door twice, before opening it and walking inside.

"You wanted to see me president?" Natsuo asked as he walked in. "Ah welcome young Natsuo, I have a proposition for you." Minaka said with that ever-present grin on his face.

"How may I assist you?" Natsuo asked Minaka. The president suddenly tossed him a crystal with the number six on it.

"Is this…?" Natsuo asked the president who grin became wider. "With just two more little birds out there the second stage shall be over faster than I expected." Minaka said.

"That means that you can begin the third stage a lot sooner then what was originally planned." Natsuo said.

"Hahaha you figured it out, well done my boy." Minaka proclaims whilst laughing. "There is also more bit of information and one last time I wish to give to you my boy.

**(Later that night)**

Naruto sighed as he deactivated his Byakugan. Naruto then walked over to his dresser and picked up a towel to wipe his face off.

Naruto then turned back to check on Chiho who was now sound asleep in suspended animation.

"**Now isn't this history in the making, to think that Naruto the demon would bestow chakra onto a human after so long." A demonic and feminine sounding voice echoed throughout Naruto's room.**

"Hello Matatabi." Naruto said to the woman speaking to him within his mind.

"If I wanted to help the girl without having her die and then reborn as a demon, I had to increase he life-force." Naruto said to the darkness that envelop the room around Naruto and the sleeping Chiho.

"**So how long will you keep her in suspended animation Naruto-kun?" the twin tails asked.**

"I'd say that she should wake in about two days." Naruto told his mysterious guest.

"However it will take a full month for her to recover completely and for her body to become compatible with her new found chakra network." Naruto explained.

Naruto then looked at the clock that appeared from the darkness. 'It's two ol' clock already?' Naruto thought which much to his annoyance echoed through the darkness.

"**Well not to be that girl, but I do believe that this darkness wouldn't be the ideal scenery to wake up to." Matatabi said whilst giggling at Naruto.**

Suddenly the world around them went from complete darkness with the only light being the weird spotlight that seemed to come from the darkness to a lush field that seemed to go on for an eternity.

"**Not bad if I do say so myself, now I can have the two lovers reenact the final reunion scene in Avalon from my favorite game." The cat demon said.**

"Wasn't that from a Visual novel that you were obsessed with back in 2004?" Naruto asked as he snapped his fingers and the door to the room appeared.

Naruto walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the hallway of Maison Izumo. Naruto then cast one last look at the now stable Chiho.

The expression on his face held such a powerful amount of fondness that it actually caught his mysterious guest off guard.

"**Okay what have I messed in the past 10 years?" the Biju asked Naruto who closed the door.**

"You missed quite a bit, but then again it's your fault for sleeping so long." Naruto said as he walked down starts.

"**Tis ten years isn't even worthy of being considered a catnap and the last time I check, you were more interested in training Akira-kun than falling in love." Matatabi said.**

As Naruto entered the living room, he noticed that all of the girls were sound asleep in the living room, with the exception of Yahan, Toyotama Matsu, Kochō and Kazehana.

Musubi, Kaho, Yukari (Who was groping Musubi in her sleep) Shiina and Yashima where all cuddled up together.

"**Well that's a very interesting sight, I never expected that you would meet a girl who was obsessed with boobs." The cat demon said amused by watch she saw.**

Naruto chuckled in amusement before leaning down to give the five girls a kiss on the forehead.

"Mm Naruto-sama." Musubi said in her sleep much to both Naruto and his guest's amusement.

The next was Uzume, Kuruse, Himeko, and Kuno." Naruto also placed a kiss on Uzume, Himeko and Kuno's head and paced his hand on Kuruse's head.

"**Oh is she the lover of the girl Chiho?" Matatabi asked Naruto who smiled.**

"Mmhm" Naruto said before turning to see Ikki Minato and Kaho smuggled up together, but he did not see Yahan, Kochō, Kazehana and Matsu.

Naruto then sensed Yahan's presence in the hall and with a quick look using the Byakugan, he finds that she was sleeping on the porch.

Naruto walked into the hall and over to the linin closet. He pulled out another blanket and walked over to Toyotama and laid it over her.

Naruto then walked back up the stairs to his room to grab his towel, soap shampoo and walked to the bathroom.

He grabbed a wash bucket while leaving his clothes in the clothes basket, before walking in.

Naruto then filled the tub and heated the water with a fire jutsu. Naruto then settled into the tub and sighed in contempt.

"**So care to feel your Onee-chan in as to what is really going on here, also I'd like to know about my new roommate as well." Matatabi said.**

"You see it's like this." Naruto then explained the entire situation. The woman was quite intrigued by the story before she brought up something that Naruto must over looked.

"**Naruto doesn't your current situation seem awfully familiar, the kissing part I mean?" The two tailed Biju asked Naruto who looked confused.**

"Now that you mention it I do remember something, but I have been brushing it off thinking that it may have been just my imagination" Naruto wondered.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom and in walked both Matsu and Kochō in nothing but a towel.

"Good evening girls, nice to see that you two are getting along." Naruto said catching their attention.

Suddenly Kochō's face turned bright red and Matsu suddenly started giggling perversely as she got that weird gleam on her glasses.

"Fufufu hello to you as well Naru-tan, may we join you?" Matsu asked much to Kochō's embarrassment.

"Come now Matsu, we must not disturb our master as he is trying to relax after preforming surgery." Kochō said straight face before bowing to Naruto.

"My deepest apologize for barging in on your bath master, we reframe from disturbing you any further." Sekirei number 22 said as she turned to leave.

"**It seems like you've developed a taste for the super serious type Naruto." Matatabi said making Naruto want to roll his eyes.**

"Well I don't see any reason for you two o not join me, so come on in." Naruto said as he gave them a smile.

Kochō face turned completely beat red as she turned to face Naruto.

"Fufufu hear that, we have permission to join Naru-tan, maybe he'll even bathe us to, which will lead into a steamy love making session." Matsu whispered into the girl's ear as she took Kochō's glasses and threw them into the clothes basket along with hers.

Suddenly Kochō envisioned the scene of Naruto washing every inch of her beautiful body as he ravished her and it made her feel slightly dizzy.

"Th… then my master's wish is my command, please take care of me." Kochō said as she walked over to the tub with Matsu shutting the door and following after her.

"**Maybe I spoke too soon." she said as she and Naruto where suddenly bombarded with her perverted thoughts.**

Naruto didn't say anything as he kept his eyes on his two glasses wearing sekirei.

Kochō let her towel drop from her body, exposing her well-endowed and curvy body to her master.

Kochō then walked over to the shower head and turned it on and started to wash herself with soap and hot water and Matsu did so as well.

"So how is Chiho, Naru-tan?" Matsu asked her Ashikabi. *Sigh* "The surgery was long and tiresome, but I managed to cure her ailment completely." Naruto said.

"Can you explain the virus in explicit details Naruto-sama?" Kochō asked.

"The virus was a terminal illness usually gained when humans are born with a high reserve of chakra, but have underdeveloped energy pathways." Naruto explained.

The energy stored within those pathways become poisonous to the human body, attacking the immune system and weakening the body's defenses." Naruto explained.

"And finally after the poisonous energy has spread throughout the body, it makes it final trip to the heart and its game over." Naruto said.

"**Chakra immunodeficiency virus (CIV) and Immune deficiency syndrome (IDS)" This virus hasn't been in this world since our time." The Biju mused to herself.**

"Chiho has massive reserves and she would have succumbed to the virus had it not have been for Kuruse and her treatments." Naruto explained.

"So how did you cure her of the virus that even modern medical could not cure?" Kochō asked.

"I had to purge her body of every last drop of chakra, which would have killed her instantly had I not linked her to my reserves for life support and stasis." Naruto began.

This actually caught the two off guard, but unfortunately Naruto did not give them time to ask any questions.

"After that I had to purify her entire body with my sacred demon chakra and reconstructed her entire system, enhancing it to the proper size." Naruto said.

"Finally I closed all her chakra pathways and filled her system with pure chakra." Naruto said. (Pure chakra is what Kaguya blessed the world and the chakra.)

**You actually had to open all eight of her gates in order to purge the chakra and her eight gate was completely tainted and was turning the chakra poisonous.**

'We had originally believed that the virus would ceased to exist after I had purged chakra from the world Naruto had said to the woman who resides in his head.

"That being said, Chiho will awake in two days, however it will take a month for her body to fully recover.

"That's good news, Kuruse and Uzume will be thrilled to hear this." Matsu said getting nod from her Ashikabi.

"I am assigning Uzume as those two's guardian while I take Haruka and Nanami away from this city in a twelve hours." Naruto said.

"Then I wish you a safe trip… and a safe return master." Kochō said getting a thank you from Naruto.

Suddenly, the woman in Naruto's head got his attention and he suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now that that's out of the way, are you girls planning to join me?" Naruto asked his two mind over matter sekirei.

Kochō suddenly stiffened and turned to Naruto and she was taken aback by the grin on his face and the look in his eye that beckoned her to get in the tub with her master.

Kochō blushed and started to scrub her body with soap making sure she had cleaned every inch of her body, much to Naruto, Matsu and the woman in his head's amusement.

Matsu who had finished walked over to the tub with her body completely exposed to Naruto's hungry daze.

Matsu smiled mischievously and a blush spread across her face as Naruto admired her body.

Matsu then leaned forward, giving Naruto a better view of her boobs before she lifted her right leg up in the air in an enticing fashion, before setting it into the water.

Matsu sighed as she settled into the water and crawled over to her Ashikabi.

Matsu then climbed on top of Naruto and initiated a make-out session, which caused her wings to spring forth.

Kochō finished by using a wash bucket to pour water on herself to wash off the soap bubbles before she also got into the tub and sat the opposite end from Naruto and Matsu.

Naruto and Matsu stopped making out and glanced over at Kochō who was letting away from _them_ while blushing.

"Come on and join us, there is no reason to be so reserved." Naruto said to his newest sekirei who seemed to be a little hesitant.

"Uh okay… I mean yes master." Kochō said as she crawled over to Matsu and Naruto.

Naruto smiled and reach out to Kochō and pulled her to sit on top of him as Matsu moved to his right and lined on his chest.

Naruto then captured her lips in a passionate kiss causing her wing to spring forth. Kochō melted into Naruto's embrace and let out a moan as his tongue entered her mouth.

Their make-out session lasted a full five minutes before Naruto let her catch her breath. Matsu then turned his face and started their second session of kissing.

Matsu was more aggressive when it came to kissing as oppose to Kochō who is more shy and timid. Matsu's hands started to run up and down Naruto's chest, causing Naruto to groan in pleasure.

Naruto put his hand on her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. "Mm Naru-tan" Matsu moans, encouraging Naruto to continue.

Naruto's hand the moved down south to her snatch and ran his index and middle finger across it. Matsu broke the kiss and threw her head back whist letting out a gasp and then started moaning.

Kochō who was watching Matsu suddenly shivered as Naruto's free hand ran up her left leg. Naruto then ran his hand up the left side of her body causing her to moan as her body had become sensitive to Naruto's touch.

Naruto then slid his hand in between Kochō long legs and started to caress her snatch with his middle and ring finger.

Kochō shivered and moaned out in pleasure and anguish as Naruto teased her most sensitive area.

The woman who was within Naruto's head started cheering Naruto on as he pleasured his two sekirei.

Suddenly Yume's mirage appeared beside Naruto and seemed to be watching the scene with barely contained curiosity.

Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at the two women. (The woman in his head and Yume)

However Naruto was too preoccupied as he started nibbling on Matsu neck and he push his index and middle finger into Kochō snatch.

"Naruto-sama… AH! Don't be so rough with me!" Kochō cried out in pleasure as her grip on Naruto's right shoulder tightened and her sugar walls tightened around Naruto's fingers.

Naruto pumped Kochō's snatch fifteen more times before she let out a whine as she reached her climax.

Kochō moved off of Naruto and laid her head on the edge of the tub and used the break time that Naruto allowed her to catch her breath.

Naruto then turns his complete focus on pleasuring Matsu's "hot body." Naruto stood up, whilst lifting Matsu up bridal style.

Stepping out of the tub, Naruto then uses his Rinnegan abilities to create a massage bench with a towel before laying Matsu on it.

"What are you up to Naru-tan?" Matsu asked her master as she sat up, using her elbows. "I'm going to give the both of you a full body massage." Naruto said.

Naruto then created another massage table and then walked over to the tub and picked up Kochō and placed her on the second one.

"Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto proclaimed creating a single clone of himself. Naruto then snapped his fingers and a black portal opened up.

His clone then reached in and pulled out a bottle of coconut scented massage oil.

"Now then I will be giving you two a full body massage, so I need you two to just relax." Naruto said as cracked his knuckles and pulled out another bottle.

"**Oh how I miss feeling those magical fingers working miracles on my entire body." The cat woman purred in delight.**

"Oh what's this, I look forward to witnessing these magic fingers of yours my love?" Yume said.

Naruto and his clone grinned as if to acknowledge Yume and Matatabi before they got to ready to begin.

"Now I want you two to lay on your stomach for me Matsu and I will start, Kochō will stay on her back." Naruto commanded.

Matsu did as she was asked without a fuss and then Naruto poured the oil on Matsu's back.

"Now then Ko-chan, shall we get started." The Naruto clone said as he poured the oil onto her stomach causing her to shiver as the cool liquid touched her body.

Naruto then placed his hand on Matsu's back and began to spread the oil all over her back, and shoulders.

Naruto's fingers felt as if they were ironing out the tenseness of her muscles and his fingers sent a pleasurable jolt into her body.

Matsu suddenly gasped as she felt his fingers dig in and she moaned in ecstasy as her body trembled under Naruto's talented fingers.

The clone started rubbing the oil on Kochō's stomach causing her to shiver. Naruto then poured the oil in his hands and rubbed them together before placing his hands on her breasts.

Kochō started to moan in pleasure as Naruto started to rub the oil into her mounds of flesh, taking extra care to with her erect pink nipples.

Naruto then worked his way down to Matsu's lower back and began to apply pressure to his technique, causing Matsu to tighten grip on her towel.

"Okay now sit up my dear." The clone instructed Kochō who did so immediately.

The clone then rubbed some of the oil into his hand and began massaging her shoulder and arms. Kochō signed in bliss as she melted into Naruto's skillful hands.

Yume smiled as she noticed how happy her younger sister seem to be and Matatabi seemed to be radiating with amusement.

Naruto then started working on Matsu's legs and calf muscle, easing the tension out of them, with each stroke.

Suddenly, Matsu's cried out as Naruto started to massage her ass and started rubbing her in two weird places.

Yume's face turned bright red as she watched Naruto fingers start rubbing in between Matsu's ass cheeks and down to her snatch.

Matatabi started laughing at the woman's expression, much to Yume's dismay as she wasn't used to being tease.

Naruto on the other hand had practically blocked them out as he completely focused on bring Matsu, pleasure beyond her wildest imagination.

Matsu, started squirming and her body shook as pleasure flowed throughout her body.

Suddenly Naruto gathered a good amount of chakra to his middle and index finger and gentle grabbed her clit and started pumping the chakra into it.

The reaction was immediate and Matsu back arced and she cried out in ecstasy as she reached her climax. Matsu then laid down and began to descend from her high.

'Bravo my Naruto-kun, that was a truly a great show." Matatabi said whist giving Naruto a round of applause.

Naruto of course gave a dramatic bow and gave Yume a suggestive wink, causing her to giggle and blush slightly.

The clone finished Kochō's massage and then turned to address his original. Kochō sighed and laid down on the bench.

"It's getting pretty late girls, I think we should probably quit while we are ahead and sneak back into our rooms before you know who finds out." Naruto said, being completely serious as they would be in a lot of trouble.

Matsu groaned and rolled on her stomach and then sat up. Naruto chuckled and kissed Matsu right on the lips, before offering her a hand, which she took.

The clone helped Kochō stand and then motioned her to walk over to Naruto, before vanishing out of existence.

Naruto wrapped his free arm around her waist and kisses her. After separating from the love struck Kochō, Naruto and the girls left the bathroom, got dressed and went off to the living room to get a few hours of sleep.

**(Next day at an hour past noon)**

Naruto had all of the residence gathered and had informed them all of Chiho's condition and her current state.

"So she should be awake tomorrow, however it will take a month for the girl to make a full recovery and be able to walk again." Naruto explained to everyone.

Kuruse who was crying tears of joy bowed down to Naruto on her hands and knees.

"Thank you Naruto-san, for saving my Chiho. *Sob* thank you." The girl said to the man who had saved her lover from death.

Naruto smiled and placed his hand on top of the girl's head, rubbing it affectionately. "You're welcome my little bird." Naruto said.

Suddenly everyone all started to clap for both Naruto and Kuruse. The sage of six paths stood up and bowed, excepting their applause.

"Well it looks as if everything turned out alright in the end, good work Naruto-kun." Miya said as she gave her secret lover a radiant smile.

"I'd also like to thank you Uzume-nee and you to Miya-nee for taking me in back then and for welcoming me back along with my Ashikabi, truly I thank you." Kuruse said to her two older sisters.

"It's no problem at all dear, after all it's the policy of Maison Izumo to help those in need." Miya said with that every present motherly smile on her face.

Uzume moved over to sit next to Kuruse and the two sisters shared a very tender moment as Uzume embraced Kuruse.

Yume and Matatabi, who were watching from Naruto's mind also had warm smiles on their face, as they allowed the beautiful scene fill their hearts.

"Once again, the beauty that is love prevails, and it's all thanks to you Naruto!" Kazehana exclaims as she seemingly used the Shunshin no jutsu to appear beside Naruto.

"Love is a powerful emotion that every sekirei should get to experience for as long as they shall live and I shall make sure of that." Naruto said.

'This is my promise to you Musubi and Yume.' Naruto said causing Yume to instantly fall in love with Naruto all over again.

This however made the cat Biju actually feel sad for this young child beside her, who lack a body for herself.

'Naruto… his heart… is so incredibly warm.' Kazehana thought as she felt her core skip a beat, as did Naruto who was standing next to her.

"Um… Kazehana" Naruto asked as he saw her chest light up. Kazehana suddenly placed her arms around Naruto's waist and pressed her faced onto his chest.

"What art thou doing number 3, take thee hands off my husband this instant!' Tsukiumi exclaimed as she attempted to stand, only for Kuno and Matsu to stop her.

"Hey let…" Tsukiumi however stopped as Musubi held her hand out and gave her a smile that seemed as if it didn't fit and yet at the same time fit her almost perfectly.

"Listen I know that this is incredibly forward, but will you take me as your sekirei?" Kazehana asked surprising the others with the exception of Miya.

"The reason why I am asking this is because… well it's because I want you." Kazehana proclaimed, whilst her voice was low and seductive.

Naruto smiled and places his right hand on Kazehana's cheek, causing her to look up into Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

"If that is your wish, then I shall grant it Kazehana." Naruto said as he leans in to kiss Kazehana.

'I have become reliant on the wind that blows from you.' Kazehana thought as she closed her eyes and leaned forward as well.

'It's strong and also kind' sekirei number 3 said Kazehana's crest radiated with a light purple shined, illuminating the entire house.

'It's so hot. Whatever this strange sensation is, it's running wildly inside of my body.' And my feelings for him, they're melting, warmly and gently.'

'Thank you, now I can finally scatter my feelings for my old love to the winds.' Kazehana thought, as her unspoken words reached Naruto, Matatabi and Yume.

And then finally Kazehana's beautiful purple wings emerged forth.

**(MBI)**

On the roof of HBI headquarters, Hirito Minaka was once again preparing a new quest for all those sekirei and Ashikabi.

"Ah the winds of change have sway, now we can finally move to the conclusion of this stage and prepare for the next." Minaka said with that ever present troll grin plastered on his face.

"I hope all of you gamers out there will be prepared for what I have in store for you next!" Minaka proclaimed.

**END**

**And there you have it, Chiho has been cured, Naruto has bonded more with Kochō and Matsu. (By giving them a little taste of what is to come.)**

**And finally Kazehana has emerge. Also I have introduced one of the ten Biju that, Matatabi the twin tails.**

**It seems like Matatabi feels sympathy for Yume, what does this mean I wonder.**

**And Finally, Minaka is up to something again.**

**It looks as if there is only one more feather left.**

**Now then to address the virus that Chiho had. It should be easy to get where I got the idea from as it is a virus that has not been cured to this day.**

**Now I don't know if I had previously mentioned this, but the source of energy that is within Ashikabi is in a way similar to Chakra, but not quite Chakra itself.**

**This is common knowledge as Naruto did in fact take the ability to wield chakra away from humans long ago.**

**Now that is explained, if there is any more questions, leave them in a review for this chapter and I shall read them and if it's an important plot point in the story I may answer the question in the next chapter.**

**So remember to follow and favorite this chapter and story and I will see you all in the next installment. (And some of you in my other installments)**

**So until we meet again**

**This is Juubi no ookami signing out.**


End file.
